Family
by ChibiMomo27
Summary: UPDATED! Fixed spelling errors and made the chapters easier to read! Everyday life and struggles of Shepard and Garrus as she joins his clan and they start their life and family together. Rated M for multiple lemon scenes! Based on a fanart I found on Google. If you know the artist please let me know so I can give them credit!
1. Chapter 1

Shepard took a deep, inward breath and released it. It took a lot to rattle her nerves. Banshees? Clones? Reapers? They were nothing. Easy. This was, however, different. She had never felt so nervous in her life and yet so sure of anything. The sun set outside as Shepard watched through the large, rectangular window when a male voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Ready to go?" Garrus said, reaching his hand out for her. She simply nodded and took it. "Never been more ready in my life." She replied with a soft smile. "Its strange," Garrus began as they started walking to the front of the room. "I can snipe someone from yards away and fight Reapers and feel nothing but now... I'm so nervous I don't know what to do." He chuckled a bit. "What about you?" the truian asked. "Feeling any jitters?" Shepard laughed at that. "Oooooh yeah..." She replied. "Good to know I'm not alone." Garrus said, sighing in relief.

They stopped in front of another Turian, Castis, who also happened to be Garrus's father. In front of him was a small square table with a jar of blue paint and a brush. The room was dimmly lit except for candles that were places all over the room. The pair stood in front of each other, their hands still intertwined. A small crowd surrounded them, which included Garrus's sister, and their closest friends which happened to be some of their old crew. It was simple and small but they didn't need much. Turian tradition dictates the ceremony be intimate anyway. Besides, it didn't matter who was there as long as they were together. They both wore traditional robes of matching white and deep blue. After everyone was gathered around them, Castis began speaking. It was also tradition to have either a family or clan member officiate.

"I'd like to start by thanking everyone for being here for this momentous occasion. Today, it is with great pride that we welcome another mate into the Vakarian clan. It always is a source of joy when we receive a new member but it is even more so when it is surrounded by love. Shepard and Garrus will now read the traditional vows of the of our clan." The couple stared deeply into each others eyes as Garrus cleared his throat and began speaking. "I, Garrus Vakarian, humbly welcome you into my clan, my family, my life and my heart. I promise to always honor you for all of my days and long after that. You are forever my mate." Shepard tried to calm her heart before speaking and focused on someone sobbing loudly in the audience, who sounded suspiciously like Joker. She took another deep breath, exhaled and spoke softly. "I, Jane Shepard, thank you for accepting me into your heart. I swear to uphold the values of the Vakarian clan and know them as my family. I promise to always love and support you for all my days and long after that. You are forever my mate." She finished. "And now the new family will paint each other with the clan facial markings to signify their oaths." Shepard went first. She picked up the brush and dipped into the jar, looking up at her new life partner. She cleared her throat and after a moment it clicked and Garrus leaned down so she could reach him. That got a few chuckles from everyone.

After softly gliding the paint over his face, she handed him the brush and he did the same. She winced at the cold, slimy texture of it. Garrus whispered. "You get used to it." In her ear when he was done. They closed their eyes and touched foreheads while Castis concluded the ceremony. "Now, let us all welcome a new family member Jane Shepard Vakarian, forever and always apart of us. Let the celebration begin!" With that the crowd cheered while two other Turians opened a pair of double doors in the back to signal it was time to eat and drink. They all dispersed, chatting and laughing with each other but Shepard didn't hear any of it. "Give us a few minutes, Dad." Garrus said to his father to which the older Turian nodded and followed the small crowd. A tear rolled down Shepards cheek but Garrus caught it with a talon before it hit her markings. "Careful now." He whispered. "Don't want to ruin your new makeup." She chuckled at him and carefully wiped her eyes. "No, I certainly wouldn't." Shepard whispered back with a smile. "Jane Shepard Vakarian. I think that might be the greatest sound I've ever heard. Oh and by the way..." He leaned in close and whispered in her ear. "Be prepared. You have a long night ahead of you. I suggest you get hydrated now because I will taste every single inch of you." Shepard smirked and whispered back. "Be careful Vakarian. Don't make a promise unless you plan to keep it. I don't like to be disappointed." She rubbed one of his mandibles before turning and sauntering off to the other room, forcing a shiver to run down his entire body. Garrus had to wait a few minutes before following her after that.

"How does it feel?" Liara asked in her usual calm voice. "Cold and slimy..." Shepard replied but with a pause said. "But also wonderful." Liara laughed at that. "Its strange. I never thought I would see this day and yet it seems so natural. As if it was supposed to happen all a long." The Asari told her. Shepard smiled and looked at her new husband accross the room, who looked back at her with a slightly shy look in his eyes. "I couldn't agree more." She finally said in reply. A couple of hours after a lot of mingling, drinking and eating, Joker and Edi walked up to Shepard and Garrus. "You okay, Joker? Your eyes are a little red and puffy there." Garrus inquired. "Uhhh Y-yeah! Just a bit of allergies thats all." Joker defended himself in what seemed like embarrassment. Shepard and Garrus glanced at each other and both smiled knowingly. Shepard tilted her head. "Allergies?" She asked. "Yup." "On a Turian planet." "...Yup." "Hmmmm... What exactly are you allergic to?" Garrus asked him. "The... Uhhh... Air..." Edi looked in between them. "That is incorrect. He was overcome with emotion-" "HEY LOOK ITS JAMES." Joker suddenly yelled and hobbled off off which prompted Edi to give a quick goodbye and follow him.

Garrus looked at Shepard and handed her a glass of water. "Hmmm." She hummed, looking at the drink before downing the whole thing. "Did you eat enough yet? Be sure to TASTE everything here." She said. Garrus coughed and held up his hand to get everyones attention. He quickly thanked everyone for coming out but they had to leave before grabbing his wifes hand and pulling her out of the room. A few laughs, were heard and James yelling, "GO GET EM TIGERS!" before exiting.


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't take long before their clothes were carelessly tossed across the floor, mostly by Garrus who was a bit too impatient and energetic to say the least. He tackled Shepard onto the bed and began to aggressively kiss and lick her neck, while gently yet firmly clutching her hair in his talons and pulling it to the side for easy access. Shepard made no complaints as she placed her arms around his neck, moaning and writhing underneath him. "Your hair seems to be getting rather long." He said and deeply growled "I like it." He licked and lightly nibbled her soft flesh, to which he was rewarded with a loud moan. "Lets have a biology session, shall we?" He said. Shepard was confused but too preoccupied to actually vocalize it. "What do you call these?" He asked as placed a taloned hand on her breast, gently massaging it. "Thats my... My breast." She replied breathlessly. "Hmmmm... And this?" He circled her nipple with his taloned fingered. "My n-nipple..." "And here?" He traced a talon down from her breast to her hip, making her shudder with pleasure. "My hip..." She responded. Garrus chuckled deviously as he once again glided his finger down and lightly touched her clit. He received an even louder moan that time. "My... My Clitoris... Please Garrus... I don't know how much more I can take of this..." Shepard moaned breathlessly. "Oh? but we aren't quite done with our lesson yet." He lowered his talon towards her hole and chuckled again. "Seems a bit wet down here. Why is that?" "Because I'm turned on." "Yes but what for?" He circled her with his finger. "So that... My body can... Receive a penis inside me. Please Garrus... I need you in me!" "Not so fast. I believe I made a promise and I wouldn't want to disappoint you."

He then gently placed his mouth on one breast, swirling his tongue around her ariola, while being careful of his sharp teeth, and then moved on to the next one. He licked down her abs, and stomach but paused for a moment above her opening. "This looks pretty good. Think I'll have a little taste." With that he separated her legs, lowering his head and began flicking his tongue against her clit before doing the same to her opening and sticking his tongue inside her, moving it wildly. Shepard gripped the sheets underneath them and arched her back. "OH GARRUS! YES! MORE! PLEASE! GIVE ME MORE!" Shepard screamed. Garrus sat up and reached into the nightstand, pulling out a specialty box of condoms that were compatible with all species. He opened one of them and rolled it onto his large, rock hard, shaft and said with a low, husky voice, "What my girl wants, my girl gets." He circled her opening with his tip for a moment before slowly entering her.

Her back arched even more as she screamed in bliss. "YES!" Garrus began to buck his hips, slowly at first but quickly gaining speed. "Oh Spirits Shepard! You feel incredible!" The turian lowered himself down on top of her. Shepard wrapped her legs around his waist and looped her hands behind his arms, gripping the back of his biceps. "Please... Keep going Garrus! Don't stop!" He let a deep, low, animalitsic growl from the back of his throat while he tried to grab the head board but instead slid his claws down the wall, and leaving deep scratch marks on its surface. "OH SHEPARD YES. YOU FEEL SO GOOD." He bucked even harder and faster. "TELL ME WHOS MATE YOU ARE!" He yelled. "YOURS. I'M YOURS!" "THATS RIGHT. YOU'RE MY WOMAN AND NO ONE ELSE'S." "GARRUS! I CAN'T- I'M ABOUT TO-!" "THATS IT! CUM FOR ME! I'M ABOUT TO CUM AS WELL." "MARK ME GARRUS! MAKE ME AS YOURS!" She screamed so he grabbed her hair with more force than before and bit into her neck even harder, drawing blood that dripped down her hot, sweating flesh. Shepard cried out, partially in pain but mostly in pure and absolute pleasure. He grinded into her even harder for a few more minute before they both arched their backs, screaming each others name as their bodies were over come by ecstasy.

Their love making went on for several more hours and in different places and positions for almost the entire night, until they were finally spent.

"Wow." Shepard said as she tried to catch her breath laying on her back. Garrus sat up and leaned against the headboard while Shepard sat up as well. They both positioned themselves cross legged with his legs encircling her with herself facing him. She laid her head on his chest. "Boy when you make a promise, you deliver!" She said with a smile. "I told you. What my girl wants, my girl gets." He stared at her for a moment. Surprisingly her clan markings where still perfectly intact. Just looking at them made his heart swell with joy and pride. He gently rubbed his thumb against it. "For as long as I live, I will never stop being amazed at the sight of you baring the Vakarian clan markings." His eyes then dropped to her neck with its new wound. "Does that hurt?" Garrus asked softly. Shepard smiled. "A little but nothing I can't handle." She touched it. Thankfully the blood had dried by then. "But its a sign of our love in Turian. I'm happy for it." Shepard blushed and changed the subject. "I know we didn't get to do our own vows for the ceremony but I kind of made my own for you. Would you like to hear them?" She asked to which Garrus responded with a thrilled, "Absolutely!"

Shepard sat up and placed a hand on the scarred side of his face. "Garrus Vakarian, from the first time I met you, I was amazed. At first you seemed almost ruthless, living outside the law. Living by your own rules... But then I got to really know you. You weren't like any other Turian I'd ever met. You are so kind and gentle. So caring. So attentive. I admit that I hadn't always pictured myself in this future. Hell, I never even considered myself the marrying or family type. You changed that. I knew after our first night together that I needed you in my life, for the rest of my life. Without you, nothing matters. There is no Shepard without Vakarian." She concluded. "May I say something as well?" He asked in quiet tone. Shepard nodded. "I've never been very good at this. Turians aren't exactly raised for romance. Despite that, even now, you make my heart skip every time I see you and I get so nervous that I don't know what to do, as if I'm a kid again thats meeting his first female. I can't imagine a single day, no, SECOND of my life without you in it. That time when you were dead and again when you were on lock down was the hardest times of my entire life. You changed me for the better Shepard, made me realize that I had someone to protect. I can't wait to see what life has in store for us and I can't wait to adopt a lot of Krogan babies with you." He finished his vows with a small chuckle at the end.

Shepard frowned and looked down at his chest. "Whats wrong?" He asked. Shepard sighed and looked back up at him. "Don't get me wrong, I want to adopt them too, and I can't believe I'm saying this, but... Its just..." She paused for a moment. "I want to carry your child. I want to look at something and know that we made it. Something that is the perfect mixture of us." This surprised Garrus but he was also intrigued. "You've given his some thought." Shepard nodded. "Okay. What would they look like?" He asked her, softly stroking her cheek with the side of his finger. Shepard thought about this for a moment. "Mostly Turian. A boy maybe. With my eyes and your kind hearted personality." Garrus sighed at that. He couldn't disagree with her. The idea of making a child of his own with the love of his life was something he very strongly desired. "Have you thought of anything like that?" She asked. "Of course I have. I've always wanted to be a father. Nothing would make me happier than seeing you carry my child. Its just..." he looked away sadly. "We are different species. We don't know what will happen, if at all." Shepard put both hands on either side of his face and smiled softly. "There are a lot interspecies relationships who bear perfectly healthy children." "Yes but I've never heard of a Turian and human conceiving a child together." Shepard shrugged at that statement. "True. But hey, We can at least try, right?" Shepard answered with a sly smile. Garrus chuckled. "That we can, my dear. As much we want, and believe me, we will. A LOT." He leaned down touched and her lips with his. "I love you so much, Mrs. Vakarian." He whispered. "I love you too, Mr. Vakarian." She whispered back, closing her eyes and touching her forehead to his.


	3. Chapter 3

Sweat dripped down Shepards forehead as she ruthlessly punched and kicked the punching bag that hung in their garage-turned-gym when she got a voice call on her Omni-tool. She took a swig from her water bottle and answered it. A familiar female voice rang out of it. "Hi! Its Mom!" She smiled at the sound of her mothers voice. "Hey Mom! Its been awhile!" "Ugh, I know! I'm so sorry I couldn't make it to the ceremony. You must hate me for it..." "What?! Of course not! I understand! You have very important work with the Alliance." Her Mom sighed heavily. "Thank you but I still feel terrible. To be honest, I'm calling because I'm going to be in the area and I thought this could be the perfect time for me to finally meet my son in law!" Hannah giggled happily through the other line. "It feels so good to say that!" Shepard smiled happily at that. "Feels even better to hear it. I just can't believe it hasn't happened yet, honestly." "I agree but we both have such busy lives that there just hasn't been a chance to yet. I'll be there next week and I was hoping I could stay for a couple of days. Is that alright?" "Of course Mom! I can't wait to see you. I've missed you so much and I know that Garrus will be excited to finally meet you too." Her mothers voice softened. "I do too. Everyday. This has been long over due. Sorry, I have to go but I'll see you in a few days!" "Alright! See you then!" With that the call ended and Shepard just stood there in a daze until the voice of her husband came from the doorway. It had been a few months since she and Garrus had wed and Shepard became an official member of the Vakarian clan. They currently lived on Earth in the state of Texas, mostly so Garrus can be more comfortable in a warmer state. She was still reeling from it honestly. Sometimes she feared she'll wake up in bed on the SR-1 in her captains quarters, only for it to be an incredible dream. "Coming to bed sweety? It getting late." He asked as he leaned on the door way in only his pajama pants. Shepard nodded. "You won't believe it..." She turned towards Garrus who tilted his head in curiosity, his mandibles moving slightly. "My mom just called. She's coming to visit us." Garrus's eyes widened. "Really? Tha- Thats incredible! When?" "Next week apparently, although she didn't give an exact day." "I'll finally get to meet Hannah, huh? Its about damn time." Shepard smiled and took his hand, leading him to their bedroom. "Come on lets get some shut eye."

After a much needed shower, Shepard found herself exhausted. She laid down and took comfort in the soft sheets. "What kind of food does she like?" Garrus asked his wife who was currently laying on her side, facing away from him in their shared bed. "All kinds I think." She replied. There was a moment of silence before Garrus spoke up again. "What about drinks?" Shepard sighed. "Once again, all kinds." "What are her hobbies?" Shepard was now starting to get annoyed. "Gardening mostly. And shes a good artist." "Should we get her a gift?" "... If you want to." Garrus laid back and silence fell over them once again before leaned towards her. "Should we buy something pertaining to them? Maybe some vids to watch? What are some of her favorites?" It took a few moments before Shepard answered. "Honey..." "Yes?" "...If you don't go to sleep soon, you'll have a tired and irritable Shepard on your hands and trust me, you don't want to see that..." Garrus laid back again. "Sorry, I'm just... Really nervous." Shepard sighed again and sat up, turning towards him and propping her head up with her hand, leaning on her elbow. "Do you remember when I officially met your dad as your mate?" She asked. "Of course." he answered, turning towards her. "I was so nervous. Do you remember what you said to me to calm me down?" Shepard asked him. Garrus simply nodded in response. "What was it?" She asked again. The Turian sat up. "I believe it was, 'My fathers thoughts on us are meaningless. Your opinion is the only one that matters to me in this entire universe.'" Shepard nodded and placed hand on the scarred side of his face, turning him to look into her eyes, softly rubbing her thumb against his soft hide. "Exactly." Shepard whispered. "Yours is the only opinion I care about. So please, stop worrying and go to sleep honey." Garrus put his taloned hand over hers. "Oh, love of my life... What would I ever do without you?" Shepard chuckled a little. "I suspect a lot of Turian bad boy things. Maybe kill some reapers on the side?" Garrus shook his head. "Laugh all you want. We both know that line worked." "Well, the voice and dancing sure helped." Garrus laughed at that and leaned in, kissing her lips softly. "Now, you want to share whats bothering you?" Shepard looked surprised. "What? I'm fine" She explained but Garrus shook his head. "No. I know you too well for that. Spill." Shepard sighed heavily. "Itss true. You do know me too well. To be honest there is something on my mind. I'm not sure if you noticed but there was one other person who wasn't at our wedding and I guess it getting to me more than I thought." Garrus nodded. "Kaiden... I'd hoped you hadn't noticed that." He answered. "How could I not? Kaiden has been a close friend of ours for so long! i know we have a history but I thought this was behind us. Not to mention that he hasn't responded to any messages I've sent him..." Shepard explained. "I definitely agree with you but I can only hope he has his reasons. For now, lets try and get some sleep okay?" Shepard smiled at her husbands reasurrance even though it didn't make her feel completely better but it definitely helped. He laid back down and Shepard draped her arm over him, laying her head on his chest. Together they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

Shepards mother called again the next day to confirm that she would be there on Tuesday of next week. They spent the days leading up to it in preperation. Mostly just buying groceries and cleaning. Garrus was asking questions the entire time. Shepard found it mostly endearing that he was so excited and nervous but also still a little annoying at times. She wondered if it was because of how Ashley saw most aliens. Was he afraid of being rejected by her mother? Of course he should know that it would be a cold day in hell before Shepard let any one, even a family member, talk down to him. The days ticked on until it was finally Tuesday and they heard a knock on their door. Shepard greeted her mother happily with a warm hug. Garrus noted inwardly how similar they looked to each other. Hannahs eyes were blue instead of green but she had the same striking red hair, although it had streaks of gray in it, that she kept in a long, low hanging ponytail. "Its so good to see you sweetheart!" Her mother greeted. The older woman looked over her daughters shoulders and smiled. "Garrus I presume?" She she asked. The turian simply nodded and moved to shake hands with his mother in law. "I can't tell you how happy I am to finally meet you!" Hannah exclaimed and Garrus agreed. "Likewise. I just wish it could have been sooner." The older woman agreed with him. "I hope your hungry mom, We're having your favorite. Chicken Alfredo!" Hannah looked excited but looked then at Garrus with a twinge of sadness. "Really? Oh but... What about you dear? I'd hate to leave you out." Garrus laughed a little bit. "Don't worry about me. I'm making my own food tonight. You just enjoy yourself." Hannah smiled, grateful that her daughter could find someone so caring. Garrus picked up her bag and brought it to their guest bedroom while Shepard brought her mother into the kitchen for dinner.

An hour later they had finished dinner, put everything away, did the dishes and were now all sitting on the couch drinking hot tea and laughing as Hannah shared stories of Shepards youth, although Shepard was cringing more than laughing. Garrus on the other hand was thrilled and kept asking to hear more and Shepards mother was more than happy to oblige. "Remember the time when you were little and you met your first Turian?" Shepards eyes widen in horror while her husbands shone in excitement and curiosity. "NO! Not that one mom!-" but it was too late. "Oh I HAVE to hear this!" Garrus said in excitement. "Well..." Hannah began. "She was no more than five when I brought her to the Citadel for the first time. You should have seen her, she was so cute! Her red hair in little pigtail and her chubby cheeks!" "Awwwww!" Garrus said in happiness but there was also some definite sarcasm in his statement. Shepard glared at them and muttered. "I hate you both..." Under her breath. Hannah continued. "All the races were still a bit wary of each other of course but I had gotten a job in the government and had a meeting there. I left her in the daycare while I went to the meeting and when I came back there was chaos in their classroom! Turns out a young Turian asked what was on her head. She explained that it was her hair. The Turian looked at her in horror and said "Thats so weird!" And tried to grab some if it and she slapped his arm away and then she responded in anger with 'At least I have lips! You can't even kiss anyone!'" By now Shepard had her head in hands. Garrus was roaring with laughter. "So then the little Turian said 'I don't even know what that is dummy!' and then she pushed him down and that started a full on fight between them. When I finally arrived, the poor Asarian teacher was struggling to pull my daughter off of him! She was kicking her little feet and legs with all her might and trying to punch the air! Naturally I was horrified when the teacher told me what had happened. I made her apologize to the young boy afterwards which, as I'm sure you know, was not easy with her complete stubbornness. It took a lot of consoling and even some bribing to get her to finally do it." The older woman looked at her daughter with a sly smile. "Now I wonder if it was actually a lovers quarrel..." Shepard groaned in embarrassment. "I'm Garrus Vakarian and THIS is my favorite place in the universe!" Her husband said in sarcasm. It was met with a glare from his wife.

"So mom, what brings you to earth?" Shepard asked to quickly change the subject. "What? Oh that was just an excuse to travel here without you complaining about me going so far out of my way." Shepard spit out her coffee mid sip. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Both Hannah and Garrus burst into a fit of laughter again. "Can you honestly say that you wouldn't have worried about me traveling so far?" Her mother asked. Shepard couldn't deny that and shook her head in defeat. "Okay, you win this one. Don't get used to it though." "You might want to make this day on your calender. That doesn't happen very often." Garrus stated which earned a giggle from his mother in law and yet another glare from his wife. "Soooo..." Hannah looked between Shepard and Garrus. "When can I expect the pitter patter of little part-human-part-Turian feet around here?" This time it was Garrus's turn to spit out his drink. "Mom!" Shepard exclaimed. Hannah laughed but then her face turned more serious. "Seriously though... Are children planned in your future?" Garrus and Shepard shared looks of concern after that question. "Well..."Shepard began. "We've discussed it of course but we don't know what will happen or if its even possible. We've never heard of a relationship like ours. Both of us have looked on the extranet extensively but with no results." Garrus nodded and said, "We've also talked about adoption, specifically of Krogans since the Genophage is cured now and there will be a lot young orphans on Tuchanka after the war. Its still a little early to be worried about all of that though." Hannah smiled at the Turian and nodded in agreement. "Yes you're right about that. I hope you don't mind if I go ahead and hit the hay? I've done quite a bit of traveling today." "Of course. We have the guest bedroom for you. Itsupstairs, third door on the right." Hannah stood up and said good night and went to bed.

Garrus looked at his wife who was taking a few more sips of her drink. "That poor little Turian boy... He was just curious about humans!" "Oooooh you are so lucky you're cute..." "And the voice helps of course." That earned a laugh from his wife as she took another sip of tea. "Well I'm going to bed as well. Try not to stay up too late." Garrus said to her. She simply nodded and he walked off to their bedroom. Shepard opened her Omni-tool to check her messages. Still nothing. She sighed and closed the tool before following Garrus into their room.

Her mothers visit seemed to go by in a flash and before they knew it, it was time for her to go home. They had taken her to museums, shopping and every tourist trap they could think of until this day arrived. "You know you can visit anytime, mom. Just don't lie next time." Shepard told her as Garrus put her luggage into her cab. Hannah chuckled. "As long as you don't worry about me." She replied. They hugged each other tightly for what seemed like forever, not wanting to let go. She finally let go and turned towards Garrus. She's stubborn but take care of her okay?" Garrus nodded in response. Hannah smiled before getting into the taxi, closing the door and then riding off. Garrus turned to Shepard and placed his hand in hers. "You okay?" he asked. She smiled softly at him and intertwined a few of her fingers with his three. "Yeah." She answered softly. Garrus shuffled nervously. "Soooo... Its been a little while since we last... You know..." He gestured towards their home with his head. Shepard chuckled as she began walking towards the front door while gently pulling him with her. Not that he needed any persuasion in the matter.

Shepard stopped in their bedroom right next to the bed they shared. She pulled on his shirt so that he would have to lean towards her. Their lips met and soon it became fervent and almost frantic in their need for each other. Garrus put his hands on her lower back and pulled her closer to him without breaking their kiss. He slid his taloned hands along the inside of the elastic waist of her pants and slid them down, allowing them to fall to the floor. Shepard kicked them to the side, out of the way. Garrus grabbed her waist and turned her around before pinning her to the wall. He placed his fingers between her legs and gently rubbed her clit, invoking moans and feeling a growing wetness dripping on his fingers. Shepard started trying to remove his clothing which was difficult due to the layers that Turians wore so the most she could do was remove his pants. He helped her with the rest before helping her with her own clothing. Shepard placed her hand on his shaft and moved it up and down in slow even strokes. Garrus moaned and almost buckled over pleasure, leaning with his hand against the wall for support. He pulled away for a moment to take a breath and walked over to the nightstand to pull out the box of condoms stored in its drawer. "Wait!" Shepard suddenly called out, grabbing his hand with her own. "How about we..." She began. "Not use those tonight?" Garrus turned to her with a look of confusion for a moment. "You mean you want to...?" He trailed off. Shepard nodded. "Are you sure?" "I think we're ready." Garrus chuckled. "Well then. Lets see about about making halfbreed baby, shall we?" Shepard smiled and laid down on the bed. Garrus followed and looked over her. "Get on your hands and knees, please? I feel like doing something a bit different tonight." Garrus asked politely, which Shepard complied to. She turned over and got on her hands knees, facing away from him. He crouched down behind her, using one hand to lift up her folds. "What are you-?" She started to ask but was interrupted when he flicked his tongue in her opening. She gasped in pleasure which made him chuckle devilishly and did it again, getting the same response. He swirled his tongue in slow, circular motions. "This is just... So mean..." Shepard huffed between pants of pleasure. "You've been a good sport so I suppose I'll reward you."

He stood up and slowly inserted himself into her. The both gasped at the sudden pleasure of feeling connected to each other. After a moment Garrus began to buck. He was slow and deliberate. He wanted this night to last and he definitely wanted her to remember it for a long time. If this was the night they conceived a child then this might be one of the most import moments in their lives. "Please... Garrus... Move Faster... I hate going slow!" She begged. As usual he gave her what she wanted. Began to pick up speed with his thrusts and he couldn't deny how much better this felt. "Yes!" She called out. "Thats it!" He stopped for a moment and she was about to complain but he leaned down body so that his front was against her back and quickly began bucking his hips again. He laced his hands between hers and licked her neck, knowing how much she loved it until he stopped again. He rolled her over onto her back and went back inside her but didn't move his hips. "Put your arms around me." He commanded quietly. She did as she was told, looping them around his neck. He lifted her up and without hesitation she wrapped her legs around his waist. Garrus pushed her against a wall and began move his hips again. "Spirits Shepard! Its almost too much!" He said, grunting between movements. "Don't hold back! I'm close too! Please... Just.. Cum when ever you want!" She could feel it coming soon from both of them. "Shepard! I.. I'm...""Please just cum Garrus!" Without stopping his thrust, he slammed her back on to bed before finally spilling his seed inside inside her. She came too at the strange yet wonderful feeling of his raw cum filling her up and entering her womb. After few minute, he exited her flopped on his back onto the bed.

She stayed like that for a few minutes trying to catch her breath. Shepard placed a hand on her stomach and sighed happily, closing her eyes. "Hey, Shepard are you hun-?" Garrus started ask but realized she was already in contented sleep. He watched her for while as she breathed deeply in and out. He hoped it worked but he tried not to be too optimistic. He covered her with a blanket and wrapped his arms around her. Garrus nuzzled his face into her hair and soon followed her into a blissful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The sound of someone vomiting from the bathroom alerted Garrus that something was wrong. He knocked on the door and called to his wife. "Shepard?" She opened the door, wiping her mouth with a tissue. "Are you okay? Have you become ill?!" She heard the worry in his tone. "I'm fine. I must have caught a bug or something." Garrus was silent for a bit but he flared his mandibles and shuffled his feet nervously. "I've, uhhh, heard that human females usually become sick during their first trimester. Perhaps our attempt worked?" Shepard laughed. "On the first try? Even two humans aren't usually that lucky!" Garrus placed the back of his hand of her forehead. "Hmmmm... You don't feel warm so no fever... We should consult a doctor. I'll send a message to Dr. Chakwas." Shepard sighed. She hated doctors but Chakwas was the only one she really trusted and they were lucky she happened to be in the area right now. "Fine. If it'll help you feel better." Garrus immediately sent a message to the doctor and it wasn't long before he got a reply saying she had time right now. "She can see you right now. Lets go." Garrus handed her a jacket. Shepard groaned as she took it and put it on. "I was hoping she would be too busy." She laid her head on his chest. "Do you need help getting to the cruiser?" Garrus asked her softly, rubbing her forehead with his one of his fingers. Shepard shook her head and sighed. "No. I'll be fine." He still helped her outside and into the car though, despite her protests.

Before long, Shepard found herself sitting on a metal bed lined with thin paper, fighting back nausea that threatened to creep back through her stomach and up her throat while Garrus stood next to her nervously tapping one of his clawed feet. Dr. Chakwas walked into the room. They had already run just about every test imaginable. She sat down in a black leather swivel chair and turned to face both of them. "Well, you're not sick." The doctor said. The married couple sighed with relief. "You're just pregnant." Chakwas finished. There was a very long awkward pause before a slight chuckle escaped Garrus's lips. "Spirits I love being right." He gloated. "Wait... I mean..." Shepard sputtered and could only stare silently in shock. Chakwas smirked. "I don't know how you kids managed to do it but it happened. Honestly its a miracle of modern science if you ask me. I've never heard of this happening before." Garrus and Shepard gave each other nervous glances. "How will this effect the baby?" Garrus asked. "Well, we'll have to keep a close eye on both the mother and child. I don't think there is anything to worry about right now though. We'll have regular scheduled visits once a month until you are due, just to be safe." Shepard nodded and hopped down from the table. "Thank you, Chakwas. I don't know what I would do without you." Garrus nodded at his wifes statement. "We're in your debt." He said. "How can we repay you?" The doctor just smiled softly at them and shook her head. "Trust me, you've done more than enough for me. Just give birth to a healthy child and we're even. But if you experience anything strange, no matter how small, alert me as soon as possible." Shepard hugged her and Garrus shook her hand before leaving.

As they made their way home Shepard stared out of the window, letting herself get lost in her own thoughts while the sun set outside. She was pregnant. She was carrying the love of her life, Garrus Vakarians, child inside of her. She tried to control the bubbling excitement that was steadily radiating through her. "Its okay to be excited you know. I sure am. So much I can barely contain myself!" Garrus said, snapping her out of her train of thought. He really did know her so well. "I don't want to get too excited in case... Something happens." If Garrus was able to frown he would have. The car suddenly veered off and stopped on a road surrounded by woods on either side. Shepard looked around confused. "What are you-?" She began. He unbuckled his seatbelt and turned towards her, putting both of his hands on either side of her face and turning her head to look him in the eyes. "Sweetie. Absolute love of my life. I know that some bad things have happened to us in the past. You've been dead at least twice. You've saved countless lives, you're the first human spectre, and are the most famous soldier since Grissom. (A/N: If you're confused then I recommend reading the Mass Effect novels by Drew Karpyshyn. Grissom Academy was named after him.) We've been through a lot together. We DESERVE this. We have both worked our asses off to achieve peace and we will continue to do that for the rest of our days. Now we're going to do that for our child. Let yourself be happy, dear."

Shepard could only sit wide eyed as she listened to him. She loved him so much she could almost burst. A single tear rolled down her cheek which Garrus wiped away with one of his clawed fingers. She placed a hand on top of his. "What did I do to deserve you?" She asked in a slight whisper. Garrus laughed a little bit. "You hunted reapers on the side once. And you missed that shot with the can. That was pretty great." Shepard gave a mock glare. "I keep telling you it was windy!" Garrus laughed again and leaned in, pressing their lips together. She felt desire begin rise up inside of her. "Hmmmmm..." Shepard said while glancing toward the backseat with a mischievous smirk on her lips. "What are-?" Garrus began but looked at the backseat with her and soon got the message. "Oh hell yes!"

She unbuckled herself and they began stripping off their clothes. Shepard climbed in the back and pulled on Garrus's shirt to get him into the backseat. He took off the last bit of clothing and was now completely naked but she was still down to her lacey black underwear. With both of them breathing heavily with lust she straddled his lap while he took off her bra. She, a little awkwardly, removed her panties and grabbed the length of his penis in her hand. She pushed him onto his back and circled his tip around her wet opening before sliding him inside of her. "Aaaaahhhhh!" She moaned as she began to slowly move up and down, enjoying the feeling of his girth moving in her most private of areas. "Oh!" he breathed with passion. "Oh fuck! Shepard! Please... Don't stop!" His claws curled around her hips while she placed one hand on the car ceiling and the other on the headrest for balance. Shepard leaned her head back, moaning in pleasure. "Mmmmmm! Thats it." She breathed. "Yeah! Thats it. Right there!" Garrus sat up, bucking his hips along with her in perfect rythem. He nipped her neck and massaged her breats. "Oh God that feels good Garrus..." He made circles on her nipples and she rewarded him with a loud wimper as she wrapped her arms around his neck. With low, lust filled growl he pushed onto her back, putting his hands on either side of her head on the seat. "Why do you always end up on top?" Shepard joked. Garrus laughed. "Guess I'm a little impatient." He replied. He began making fast, powerful thrusts. "OH GOD!" She screamed. "YES! MORE! GIVE ME MORE!" He growled again only louder this time. He felt such strong, primal urges when they made love. It was almost unbearable when she teased him with going too slowly. "Thats it, baby. Tell me what you want." "I... I want your cock..." She said. He stopped for a second. "LOUDER!" He commanded. "I WANT YOUR COCK!" She screamed. He began pounding her hard again. "THATS IT! ARE YOU GONNA CUM FOR ME?!" Her mind went completely blank and all she could do was pant in pleasure. "Ah! AH! AH! AH! AHHH! CUMMING! GARRUS I'M GOING TO CUM!" She arched her back as she finished, screaming in pleasure. AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shepard felt hot liquid fill her up inside as he came with her, pouring his sperm inside her womb. They both bucked a couple of more times before collapsing in a sweating heap. Garrus sat up and took himself out her. "That was... Incredible..." He said between breathes. "God, I needed that..." Shepard stated. Garrus got dressed, handed Shepard her clothes and got back into the drivers seat while Shepard redressed and did the same except in the passenger seat.

Garrus took her hand in his own as he drove. "I'm still in a bit of shock honestly." Garrus said . "I mean I hoped I was right but mostly I was joking!" Garrus said with a laugh. "I just didn't think it was actually possible but I'm happy." Shepard replied. She smiled. "As am I sweetie. As am I." They happily talked and planned the rest of the way home.


	5. Chapter 5

Shepard wretched into the toilet again. For the seventh time today. She sat up against side of the bathtub and rubbed her stomach. She was only a couple of months along but so far it was just what she had always heard pregnancies were like in the early terms. A lot of sickness and puking. "Come on, baby. We gotta keep something down, otherwise this is going to be a long 9 months." Both she and Garrus were surprised when they were able to conceive so easily. They were sure that it would take a lot more effort or it wouldn't happen. It only took once. She sighed and got up after a few minutes, feeling a bit of relief as the nausea seemed to be subsiding. The smell of bacon wafted up to her, indicating that Garrus was cooking breakfast for her. For once the smell didn't make her want to run to the bathroom to vomit again. She patted her belly with a smile. "Thank you, baby." She whispered before walking downstairs and into the kitchen where her husband was putting eggs on a plate that also had bacon and pancakes with butter and syrup on it. "How are you feeling?" Garrus asked as she sat down at the bar and began munching a strip of bacon. "Great. I think we got a good kid on our hands. He listens well." Garrus chuckled at that. "Not sure what that means but good to know." Within minutes, Shepard had devoured all of the food and quickly finished a second plate. "So. What do you want to do today?" Garrus asked. Shepard stopped eating and thought for a moment before answering. "Nothing." She finally said. "Lay on the couch, watch some vids and try not to puke all day long." "Well what my girl and baby want, my girl and baby gets."

He walked around the bar and scooped her up into his arms. She let out a "Whoa!" as she was lifted. He gently laid her down on the couch and then went to the closet and retrieved a blanket and pillow before wrapping the blanket over her. "How about some tea?" he asked while brushing few stray hairs from her face. "That sounds perfect!" Shepard replied with excitement. Garrus went back into the kitchen and returned couple of minutes later with a steaming mug of liquid. He sat down next her and began massaging her feet which were already starting to swell a bit. She let out a small moan of contentment. Until Garrus's omnitool beeped. He punched a few button and said "Well I'll be damned..." He suddenly said in surprise. Shepard sat up. "Whats wrong?" She asked with some concern in her voice. "An old friend just asked just asked me to meet him somewhere nearby." Shepard was confused. "What? Who-... Noooo." She gasped. "Kaiden?!" Garrus nodded. "I hope he has a good excuse for not coming to the wedding or answering us for almost a year now..." "It better be a damn good one." Shepard was about to add to that when she had to run to the bathroom again. "COME ON. WE HAD A DEAL, BABY!" She shouted before slamming the bathroom door shut. "This is going to be a long 9 months." Garrus said to himself.

* * *

The turian heaved a heavy sigh as parked the hovercar in the hotel parking lot where Kaiden was staying. He walked in and check the message again. Kaidens room was 408. Garrus got in the elevator and made his way to the room and knocked on the door. After a moment the door opened and Kaiden was standing before him in civilian clothes. "Hey, Garrus." Was all the human said. He gestured for him to come inside which Garrus took. It was a small room. Nothing fancy but not crappy either. Just average. "Lets not beat around the bush here." Garrus said. "You hurt the most important person in my life and when she's hurt, I'm hurt. That goes both ways. Trust me, you DON'T want to hurt either one of us, especially through the other." Garrus said almost threateningly. Kaiden looked away and nodded. He didn't want to waste time on small talk or formalities either. "Look. I'm sorry I wasn't there for the ceremony and I heard from Jacob that you guys are expecting now. When I found out you were having a kid I realized how selfish I had been. Honestly..." Kaiden paused. "When I got your wedding invite, old feeling bubbled up inside of me. I don't know why but they did. I just couldn't bring myself to go and watch someone who I was once was intimate with marry someone else." Garrus listened and asked. "And why, pray tell, did you not want Shepard here?" Kaiden gave a nervous laugh. "Seriously? She's terrifying! Especially when shes angry. That woman has a temper and frankly it scares me sometimes." Garrus actually laughed at that. "Point taken. Look, she's at the house right now. Come over and say all of that to her. I promise you'll be fine. Pregnancy actually suits her. Shes been much more calm lately, except for a lot of vomiting and the occasional crying episode. But before that, where have you been?" Kaiden sighed. "Alliance work as usual. They've having me busy with every assignment they can throw at me." "You could have messaged us. Shepard has been really upset over that." "Yeah you're right. I was embarrassed which I know is a stupid excuse." Garrus shook his head. "Maybe but I understand now. Now its time for Shepard to understand." Kaiden nodded and they left.

* * *

Kaiden walked through the doorway and looked around. "Wheres Shepard?" He asked. Garrus closed the door behind him. "Sleeping I assume but she should be up soon. Her naps don't last long." "How far a long is she?" Kaiden suddenly asked. "Well, uhh, just a couple of months. Why?" "I was hoping to get her and the baby something as a way of apologizing." "I guess you're forgiven." A voice came from behind and they both jumped and saw it was Shepard standing in the doorway. "Shepard! I uhhh..." "Its good to see you, Kaiden." She extended her hand towards him. Kaiden smiled and took her hand, shaking it but his smile faded after they released it. "I really am so sorry Shepard. There is no good excuse for how I've acted-" But she waved her hand to interrupt him. "Don't. The fact that you're alive right now means Garrus didn't kill you which also means he forgave you. So do I." "Thank you." He told them sincerely. "Sadly I can't stay. I'm here on assignment. I just wanted to apologize since I was in the area." "I appreciate that." Shepard answered. "Congratulations. I'm happy for you guys." Shepard smiled at her old friend. "That means a lot. I hope you can visit more from now on. This kid will need their Uncle Kaiden." Kaiden laughed at that. "Uncle Kaiden, huh? I like the sound of that." With that he said his goodbyes one more time and left. "That went better than expected." Garrus stated a few minutes later after Kaiden was gone. He turned towards Shepard to see her crying. He rushed to her side. "Whats wrong?!" Shepard sniffled. "I just want to eat without puking!" As she ran to bathroom AGAIN. Garrus sighed. This might really be longest months of his life.


	6. Chapter 6

6 months have passed and Shepard now had a visible bump growing from her belly. Thankfully the nausea was almost completely gone but now she had begun the strange cravings portion of the pregnancy. She sat up and looked at the clock on her nightstand. It was 2:00 am and she had a serious need for some pickles. "Garrus." She whispered, shaking her husband lightly. "Hmmm?" He looked at the clock. "Shepard, its 2 in the morning. Please don't ask me to get you more Popsicles." "Don't worry! I'm not." Garrus sighed with relief. "Then what-?" "I want pickles." There was a pause. "Pickles?" He inquired to which Shepard nodded. "We don't have any more pickles, dear. You ate them all." Shepard shrugged at his statement. "What about the store?" Garrus groaned at that. "I mean I guess if you prefer not to then I'll drive to-" "I'm going, I'm going!" He got out of bed and got dressed, grumbling the whole time. She figured that would work. He tended to be a bit over protective when it came to her doing just about anything since she became pregnant. Sometimes it was endearing, most other times it was annoying. On rare occasions she used it to her advantage, mostly for cravings. He knew this of course but went along with it anyway. "Oh! Can you get some Popsicles while you're out?" She asked and was met with another groan.

It didn't take long for him to return and give her what she wanted. He even bought a surplus of them. He put multiple jars in the fridge for later and the same went for Popsicles but he knew that tomorrow would be a whole new craving. She came downstairs and began eating and didn't stop until she had eaten seven Popsicles and 8 pickles. Garrus just watched her in fascination. She finally noticed mid bite that he seemed to be watching her pretty seriously. "What?" She asked with in innocent curiosity. "Oh its nothing. I wonder if the baby will eat human food or turian food." Shepard hadn't thought of that honestly. "Hmmm... I haven't craved anything but human food. Do you have any of yours I can try?" Garrus rummaged in the fridge until he found some left overs so he heated it up for her. She sat at the bar, nervously staring at it. It had an odd color and scent. He said it was meat but she had never seen meat that was such vibrant colors of blue, green and pink. Finally she took a bite. It was... Kind of good! Pretty damn good actually! So she continued until she ate the entire dish which left Garrus with a look of astonishment. "That was really good!" She exclaimed. Garrus just stared. "I, uhhh... Guess that answers that question." He stumbled out in amazement. "Looks like it will like both kinds... Now its WAY past both of your bedtimes so its sleep time." He ordered. Shepard puffed out her cheeks. "You're no fun." She said as she walked upstairs. "You used to think differently before you were pregnant." He said jokingly.

That night, while Shepard slept, Garrus laid on his side facing her. He gently stroked up and down the bulge of her stomach. "Hey, little one." He whispered softly. "I hope you know what a miracle you are. I hope you never forget that. Or how much your parents love you. It grows every single day. Mama says she wants you to be a boy but I kind of would like a little girl. Either way, we'll love you unconditionally." He felt a sudden kick under his hand that made his heart skip a beat. "You like when daddy talks to you, huh? Yeah mama does too. Its the voice." He joked. That earned another kick. Garrus nuzzled his face against Shepards stomach. "Never forget, little one. You are our most prized possession. You will be strong. Someday you will walk through fire without getting burned." "Garrus?" He heard his wife whisper in the dark. "Yes, dear?" He whispered back. "That was very sweet." She said while rubbing her hands through his fringe. He almost blushed at her words, if he could anyway. "I only speak the truth." he replied. "Garrus?" She said again. "Yes?" "...I want some ice cream." There was a pause and then a groan before Garrus got up. "This is the last time." Shepard smiled smugly at him. "For tonight maybe..."


	7. Chapter 7

Recently, due to being pregnant with twins, Shepard has found herself almost constantly exhausted. Because of this she had begun joining her young son David during his nap time. During one of these, David was having trouble getting to sleep. He laid there looking at his mother while she slept peacefully. _'Mommas belly has gotten really big lately... But momma is still really pretty.'_ He thought to himself. _'I wonder if the babies will look more her. I wish I did sometimes... I wonder if I'll be really tall like daddy one day.'_ "You're supposed to be asleep..." He heard as his father walked in. "I can't sleep like momma." The boy replied. His father laughed. "Well, I don't think anyone can right now. The twins make her pretty tired." Garrus said.

"Do you think the twins will look like momma?" David asked.

Hmmm... According to the doctor, yes. Why do you ask, son?" David looked at his mothers sleeping form.

"Momma is really pretty isn't she?" He said and noticed a softness when his father looked over at his wife.

"Yes, your momma is very beautiful..." His father replied and brushed few strand of loose hairs from face but then looked at his son. "Where is this coming from? You aren't getting bullied again are you?"

"Sometimes I wish I were pretty like momma..." The boy said sadly.

Garrus sighed and rubbed the top of his sons head. "You are perfect exactly as you are, David. I told you before, you are proof of me and your mothers love. Who says they'll be completely human? They could three fingers or leg spurs like me. The point is... None of that makes any of our children less beautiful or any less loved. How about we just let momma sleep and we go to the park, okay?" David eagerly agreed.

* * *

After leaving a note on their nightstand and nuzzling Shepards forehead, Garrus sat on a park bench watching his son play in a sandbox. They were currently no other children around but then Garrus saw two figures walking towards them. He inwardly groaned and felt himself tense up. This was the little asshole who's been picking on David. _'Boy they're lucky my wife is currently asleep and not here...'_ He thought.  
The turian mother sat down on the far side of the bench from him while her son was walking up David. _'Shit.'_ Garrus swore to himself. "David!" He called out to his young son, who looked at him in worry. "You know what to say." Garrus told him. David nodded at him hesitantly. Of course the other turian boy walked right up to him in the sand box and smashed his foot into the small structure David was working on. Garrus had to hold himself back with every fiber of his being. He knew his son had to learn how to defend himself but he never wanted to kick a little kids ass so badly in his entire life.

"M-My name is..." Davis said meekly. "What? You say something weirdo?" _'How? How can this woman sit there and do nothing?!'_ Garrus peeked a glance at the turian mother. She wasn't even paying attention. She was currently glued to her omnitool screen, scrolling though messages.

David stood up. "My name is David Vakarian! My momma is Commander Shepard and my daddy is archangel! Someday I'll walk through fire!"

"What stupid stuff are you blabbing about Five Fingers?" The other kid said. Thats when David pushed the kid down and shouted. "And if you hurt me, they'll kick your butt!" He shouted. Garrus couldn't help but swell with a bit of pride when seeing his son stand up for himself like that but he knew it was time to intervene. Garrus stood up, walked over to David, and picked him up.

"Momma should be awake by now. Lets head home." He said, walking away while the other boy ran to his mother crying. "I'm very proud of you, son." Garrus told him. "You were very brave today."

"No I wasn't! I was really scared!"

"Exactly. Bravery is when you're scared but you do what you need to anyway. Your momma and I were scared a lot." David looked at him with wide eyes.

"You and momma were?!" He asked in surprise. Garrus chuckled and nodded.

"Yes. Many, many times. But we fought anyway because we needed to. But _only_ when you _need_ to okay?" He said and David nodded in understanding.

They arrived home to find Shepard downstairs making lunch. "Well this is a surprise..." Garrus said.

"Trust me it took a lot of will and effort. How was the park?" Shepard asked.

"That kid picked David again..." Garrus started.

"What?!" She shouted in surprise. Garrus carefully took the knife from her hand.

"But David was very brave today." Shepard smiled softly at her son. "Good boy." She told him and touched her forehead against the boys. Garrus sat him down and quickly took over for her.

"Go sit down, sweetie." Which she gladly complied to. They ate in peace. Garrus took their plates to the kitchen when the doorbell rang. Shepard, with a bit of effort, stood up to answer it with David trailing behind her. On the other side was a turian woman. "Can I help you?" Shepard asked deadpanned.

"Who is it Shep- Oh shit..." Garrus said as he walked into the room.

"You're son pushed my son down in the park today!" The woman said in anger.

"Yeah? Bet that sucked, huh? Now he learned how it feels." Shepard replied sarcastically, crossing her arms over her stomach.

"How dare you! I demand that that your little beast apologize to my son!"

'Oh no...' Garrus thought. "Shepard... Watch you temper..." He tried to tell her but it was too late. He feel the fires of anger rolling off of her. Someone came after her cub and this would not end well. All Garrus could do was to quickly take David to the kitchen and be grateful the other woman didn't bring her own son to witness what was about to happen.

Shepard started laughing. _'Bad sign...'_ Garrus thought. "You have GOT to be kidding me! You want my son to apologize to yours for defending himself after YOUR son has picked on him for months? Go fuck yourself, you bitch! If you or your little asshole of a kid come around my baby again, my previous threat WILL come true. NOW GET THE FUCK OFF MY LAWN!" With that she pushed a button, making the door slam shut and locked it.

"I've never been so turned on." He said to his wife.

"The last time that happened I got pregnant with twins. I'm not falling for that again." She said. Garrus laughed but then sighed.

"David was saying things that bothered me. About his appearance." Shepard looked at him surprise. "He said sometimes he wished he looked more like you because you're pretty. I can't help but think that kid was the cause." Shepard frowned at that. Of course to them, he was perfect and all their children would be.

"I've been wondering what to do. He supposed to start school soon but..." She started to say but trailed off.

Garrus put his arms around her and pulled her close. "I've been thinking too... Lets move to the Citadel after the babies are born so they can get a better education from someone who understands our situation. We'll bring your mother as well if she wants"

"But what about retiring someplace tropical?"

"We did and it was quite enjoyable but that was for us. This is for our children. Its a small sacrifice." Shepard smiled up at him.

"You've gone soft Archangel." She said quietly and pulled his collar so he was at her level. Garrus put a taloned hand on her face and wiped a tear that had fallen down her cheek.

"Stupid hormones." She whispered, wiped her eyes. He leaned down, pressing their lips together softly.

"Lets do it." Shepard said. He put a hand on her stomach.

"I love you, Mrs. Vakarian." Garrus said.

"I love you too, Mr. Vakarian." She replied sweetly.


	8. Chapter 8

After eight and a half months Shepard was weeks away from her due date and stood in front her mirror, looking at her reflection. As a member of the military she was never one to really care about her appearance but here she was. She couldn't help thinking she looked like she was staring into a fun house mirror. With a sigh she walked out of their bedroom and into the almost completed nursery down the hall. She winced at a sudden pain. Shepard wondered if she should be worried but then shrugged it off as braxton hicks contractions.

She found Garrus there, on the floor, putting the babies crib together. "Hows it coming along?" She asked, picking up a pudding pack that he had brought up for her. Pudding was her latest craving. He hung his head. "The Normandy's weapons were easier to figure out. Give me a rifle and I can modify and calibrate and minutes. Give me a crib and its like figuring out a womans mind. Impossible." Shepard raised an eyebrow at that joke, making him cough nervously realizing that he might have said the wrong thing. "I mean uhhh... I could use a bit of help." She held out her hand and he gave her the instructions. She sat down in the rocking chair in the corner. She studied it for a moment. "God I wish Tali were here..." Garrus said, putting what would the base of the crib together. "HA!" He exclaimed when it stayed but then it fell apart. His head hung low again.

"Yeah she would probably do it with in minutes and then ask what the big deal was. So you hooked A and B together?" Shepard asked. Garrus nodded. And you used the C screws to connect them?" There was a pause as Garrus looked around at the scattered pieces.. "Well damn..." Shepard smirked. "Leave it to a complicated woman to figure it out right?" Garus stared at her for a moment. "Okay that was just mean. Funny... But mean." Shepard laughed and shuffled in the chair. "Speaking of help?" She asked. Garrus understood and stood up. He held out his hands which she took. With a heave from them both, she got up from the rocking chair. "You feeling okay?" She nodded. "Yeah I just have to go to the bathroom again. David is doing a number on my bladder." "Should I give him a lecture?" Shepard smiled and shrugged. "If you feel its right." So Garrus crouched down in from her and placed a hand on her stomach. "Now look here, young man. Go easy on your mother. She is about to go through a lot of pain for you and has put a roof over your head for the past few months! Say your sorry!" The baby kicked hard. Shepard winced. "Hey now! No back talk young man!" There was a smaller kick in response. "Thats better. Good boy!" He rubbed her stomach. "Are you done scolding him? Can I go pee now?" She asked. "Sure but he better behave!" "Boy if I weren't about to burst, I'd take you right here." Shepard joked and walked out of the room.

Nearly 30 minutes went by as Garrus finally got somewhere with the crib. It was over half way done when he heard a crash coming from the bathroom. "Shepard?" he called but got no response. "Shepard!" He yelled and rushed in to find her sitting on the floor with her face scrunched in pain and her forehead drenched in sweat. Items that were previously on the sink were now scattered on the floor. "Looks like... We got a rebel on... Our hands..." She strained before passing out. "Shepard? SHEPARD!? SHIT!" He quickly pulled out his omnitool and sent a dialed Chakas number. With difficulty he picked her up and rushed her to the cruiser. "Please pick up... Please pick up..." "Chakwa here." The doctor answered. "Chakwa! Its Garrus! Shepard collapsed! I'm bringing her to you now!" "Do you know the cause? Is there blood?" "No but-" As he put her down in the back seat he felt a warm liquid spread on his clothes. It wasn't blood, thank the Spirits, but her water broke. "Garrus? What happened?" "Her water broke. I think she went into early labor but I don't know why. Shes unconscious now." "Probably from the pain. She must have been feeling it for a little while now." Garrus remembered her wincing in pain earlier but why hadn't she said anything? "We'll be there soon." He shut off the Omni-tool. He jumped into the drivers seat, spun out of the drive way and was at the hospital in record time. EMTs and Chakwa were already waiting outside with a stretcher. Garrus helped get her onto it and held her hand as they wheeled her through the halls, the doctor calling out orders that made no sense to him at all. They got her to the OR and right as Garrus was about to follow them Chakwa stopped him. "I'm sorry but you must stay out here." Garrus's anxiety was getting to be too much. "What?! Thats my wife and child in there! Whats wrong with with her?! Whats happening?!" "I need you to calm down. You were right, she's gone into early labor. We don't know why but most times there isn't a reason for it. Trust me and my team. We'll get them both through this." Garrus didn't respond. He just sat down in a chair behind him. All he could do was wait and hope for the best.

Hours passed, Garrus wasn't sure how many exactly, when Chakwa finally came out of the room. Garrus stood up and saw her nod and smile. Relief flooded him so strongly that he almost collapsed back into the chair. "I admit it was close. As I said before, many times there are no reasons for a premature birth. Sometimes it just happens. Not all cases are as lucky as you are though." "When can I see them?" Garrus asked. "Shepard is still recovering and unconscious. Give her a little bit of time. The baby is in the nursery. I can take you to him." The turian felt his heart leap into his throat. Was this real? Was he actually about to hold the child he and Shepard made? "Oh I need to ask, did you decide on a name?" Garrus nodded. "David." Chakwa gave him a warm smile. "Thats a beautiful name." They entered the nursery and saw a salarian nurse picking up a small bundle and walking towards them. "His name is David Vakarian. Make sure to write that on his name card." The Salarian nodded. "Please wash your hands first in the sink over there." The nurse informed him. He did as he was told and then was handed the bundle the nurse had been holding. Chakwa nodded towards the door, signaling to give them some privacy and then they left the room. Garrus looked down at him. He was perfect. His eyes were a vibrant green and Garrus noticed he had more human like hands with five fingers. Garrus touched his face. It was so much like his own. The same shade of light gray facial boning but he noticed that the skin behind it had a soft, pale, and slightly pinkish tint to it like his mothers. David grabbed one of his fathers talons. "Oh, I can't wait for Momma to meet you David. Shes a tough one but I bet you'll turn her into the pudding stuff you've been making her eat so much of lately." David kicked his little feet and yawned. His heart completely melted. Garrus thought that he couldn't love anyone as much as he loved Shepard but he would use her as a human shield to protect this baby. (A/N: I saw an opportunity to quote Ryan Reynolds and I took it. No regrets!)

Unfortunately two nurses came in after awhile and took David for tests. They suggested that he get some rest because his wife will be out for awhile longer. He took the opportunity to go home, get some things Shepard would need and even finished the crib before getting back to the hospital. When he arrived he was informed that his wife would be waking up soon.

Shepards eyes blinked open and tried to sit up. "Whoa there!" A male voice said next to her. "Garrus? What happened?" She felt her stomach and realized the baby was gone. "Wheres the baby?! Where is David?!" She tried even harder to sit up but Garrus gently pushed her back down by the shoulders. "Ssssshhhh... Everything is okay. You went into early labor and had have an emergency Ciserion Section. David is fine. He's perfect in fact." "You got to see him?" Garrus nodded. "Hes beautiful Shepard. They should be bringing him in any minute now." Right on queue the door opened and the Salarian nurse from earlier came in carrying the baby. Garrus met him at the door and took his son into his arms and the nurse left them alone again. "Ready to meet mama, little one?" Garrus whispered.

He sat next to Shepard on the bed and gently handed him to her. Shepard was not one to usually cry but the sight of her son made her eyes flood with tears that rolled down her face. "David." She whispered softly, touching his face with her thumb much like Garrus did earlier. "Hey, baby. Your daddy was right. You are perfect. You have my eyes I see." Garrus chuckled softly. "He also has five fingers on each hand but he has Turian feet though." David cooed and wiggled in her arms. "I finished the crib by the way." Garrus stated. "How long was I out for?" "Just a few hours." "Didn't feel like it." Shepard never looked up from their sons face during the conversation. Garrus couldn't blame her one bit. Shepard frowned suddenly and looked worried. "Whats wrong?" Garrus asked. "Its nothing. Just... I hope no one treats him differently. You can hardly tell hes part human but I hope it doesn't cause him pain one day." Garrus looked down and shook his head a little sadly. "I can't promise you it won't happen. We just have to make sure we raise him with the strength to stand up for himself if and when it does." Shepard nodded slowly and touched her forehead against Davids and closed her eyes. "I'm so glad to meet you, baby." Shepard whispered. Davids cooed again and settled down in her arms, quickly falling asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

_'Garrus stood unmoving in front of the vidscreen. Images flickered in front of him. The news vids were talking about Commander Shepard being MIA and presumed dead after jumping into the beam. It had been almost a month since she had sacrificed her self for everyone and Garrus was not doing very well. With a loud, resounding growl he threw his omnitool against the dark wall of his quarters, which was currently a tiny apartment on Omega. He heard a knock at the bedroom door outside. Normally he would be alert, gun ready but now he could care less. "Go away!" He shouted but they didn't listen. "Garrus?" It was a female voice with a thick accent. Tali. The quorian sighed at the sight of her old friend. He sat on the floor against the against the wall, turian liquor bottles scattered all around him on the floor. "You need to snap out of this. Its not like you!" She pleaded. He knew this but he felt so empty. So numb. He knew he needed to care but he just couldn't. It was like part of his soul had died along with her. 'You better be at that bar when I get there...' He thought mournfully.'_

Garrus snapped awake suddenly, jumping up and gasping for air. He looked next to him and was momentarily startled to see the bed empty until he heard a noise. It was a soft and sweet females whispering tone. He checked the clock and saw it was almost three in the morning "Sssshhhhh... There, there. Mamas got you." The woman said. He realized it was coming from the baby monitor on the nightstand. He stood up and quietly crept down the hall towards his sons nursery where a soft light was glowing from the doorway. He leaned against the wall outside and listened to his infant son cooing and fussing in his mothers arms. "You just had a bad dream, huh? Well, thats what mamas are for, baby. You can always come to me when you have a bad dream." Garrus looked into the room and saw his wife walking around cradling their new born son while she softly tried to calm him back to sleep. She held him against her chest and gently rubbed his back soothingly. "That my boy!" She whispered when he made a soft cooing sound and for a moment Garrus wondered if she could actually understand him. He had seen and read of mothers doing amazing things when it came to their children but he had never heard of them actually understanding what their infant was saying before. David yawned and snuggled his head in her chest before finally falling into a peaceful sleep. Shepard gently laid him down in his crib and kissed his forehead. "I love you, David. Sleep tight." She said before leaving the room.

By this time Garrus was already casually sitting on their bed again with his legs crossed, reading a few different child rearing books. "What are you doing?" Shepard asked. "Reading about how babies and their mothers communicate with each other." He answered. Shepard laughed. "You heard me talking to him didn't you?" She sat down next to him. "I don't think its something you'll find in books. Its not something me or anyone else can explain. When he babbles, I just know. Sometimes before he even cries, I know what he wants. Maybe its mothers intuition." She said with a shrug. Garrus shook his head and put the books away. "No. I just realized what it is. Its because you are an amazing mother. Our child's barely a month old but you know him so well. To be honest I'm a little jealous. I can't do anything like that with him." Shepard laid her head against his back and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Its just a perk of having him live inside you for months. There are ways the two of you will bond that I could never fathom. One day when hes older, we're going to ask him to pick up his toys and he'll look at us and say, "Can it wait? I'm in the middle of some calibrations."" Shepard said and Garrus laughed. "I just realized that I'll get to teach him about calibrating guns. That is something to look forward to." Shepard gave him a glare that he couldn't see but he could feel. "When he's much, MUCH older right?" She warned with a slightly menacing tone. Garrus paused before answering. "Define much older?" "At least 18." "Sweetie, most turians start learning everything they know about weapons before they even start grammar school." "Right. But our son is part human and there for he'll have to wait." There was another pause. "10." Garrus said. "16." Shepard answered. "Deal." Garrus compromised.

"So whats wrong?" Shepard asked. Garrus almost asked her how she knew but he knew that was a pointless question to ask. "You know me too well I suppose. I had a nightmare. A pretty bad one." "I thought you said you didn't have them." "They're rare but they happen." "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked. Garrus sighed. "It was after the Reaper war when you were MIA." Shepard hugged him just a little bit tighter. "I'm so sorry..." She whispered. He touched her hand for comfort. "I... Wasn't doing well with it. Tali used to come see me quite a bit. She was pretty worried about me." "I'm glad you had someone there for you when I wasn't." "Its late." He said after a moment. "We should get some sleep." But Shepard didn't let go. "No." She tightened her grip on him. "Shepard-" "I'm so sorry..." Her voice was raw with emotion. He sighed again and unhooked her arms from his waist and turned around to see that she was crying. He pulled her into his arms and laid down, whispering "Ssshhhhh..." softly while he brushed her fingers through her hair. It was shoulder length now which very much enjoyed. She had always had short hair so it was nice to see her letting it grow out. "Everything is okay now. Your safe with me. We have a beautiful child together, one that we made. I couldn't be happier." Garrus hated when she cried. It was so rare, except when she was pregnant, that when it happened it hurt him twice as hard but now that they were retired she more free to show her emotions. Out of habit she generally tried not to but years of being in Command made acting tough a hard habit to break and when she did break down it was hard to stop. "You told me before that you don't know what you'd do without me. Well that goes both ways. I'm so glad that we didn't have to meet at that bar." He said. "I love you, Mr. Vakarian." Shepard whispered into his chest. "I love you too, Mrs. Vakarian." he whispered back.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: This episode has multiple lemon scenes and one of them is a kinky/fetish one. If this offends you please skip this chapter or find another fic. Thank you! 3

* * *

"Are you sure you're up to this?" Shepard asked for tenth time. "Don't worry Shepard! I'm not some dumb kid on her pilgrimage anymore. I fought along side you in the reaper war! I can handle something like this!" Tali said through her thick mask and accent in exasperation. "He's just a baby. How hard can it be?" Garrus and Shepard stood in the doorway holding their luggage. They both gave each other looks of smugness. "No. Hes a part-turian-part-human baby. This isn't a normal babysitting job." Garrus said. "Maybe we shouldn't go after all..." Shepard said looking down in disappointment. "No! Its your anniversary! Go celebrate and have some time to yourself!" Tali said as she readjusted David on her hip. "Well, if there is anything you need. Don't hesitate to let us know." Shepard said and Tali nodded in response. "Of course Shepard." "And thanks again. We appreciate it." Garrus said.

Shepard took David from Talis arms and held him tightly, kissing all over his face. "Be good for aunt Tali, okay baby?" Shepard said and Garrus rubbed the top of his head. "We'll see you in a few days, little one." David reached out and pawed at them, making little noises as Shepard handed him back to Tali, hugging the quorrian. But Garrus stopped and turned around. "Oh and before we leave, I should warn you not to go into the garage." Garrus said. If they could see under her mask they would see a look of confusion on her face. "Why? Whats in the garage?" She asked. "Nothing. Here is a list of ways to disarm any bombs in the house." Tali looked at the long list with some ridiculous commands. "What the-?" "Have fun!" He with a laugh before getting in the car and driving off.

Tali locked the door as soon as they drove away. "They worry too much. This will be easy! Right?" She said to the infant in her arms who just looked at her with his large, innocent eyes. "Right. Easy." She nodded. Tali sat David down in the middle of the living room where a few toys were scattered across the floor. "How about some food?" She went into the kitchen for minute and came back with a warmed bottle only to see the spot where she left him was empty. "OH MY KEELAH! David?!" She almost dropped the bottle in shock. She quickly looked and found him tearing the floor length curtains in the dining room with such force he was ripping it in half. "David!" She rushed and picked him up. "Ooohhhh look what you did! How am I going to explain this to your parents?!" David just looked at her with wide eyes and smiled with a twitch of his mandibles. "Baahh?" Was all he said. Tali sighed. "Guess I'll take the blame for this one. You're so lucky you're cute..." David giggled up at her. "Hungry?" She handed him his bottle, which he happily took. "You sure have grown up fast have't you? Maybe its a turian thing." David kicked his legs in response. "Or maybe its just a David thing..." She was starting to regret agreeing to this if it was how the next few days are going to go.

* * *

"Shepard, they're fine." Garrus said when she checked her messages again. They finally made it to their destination, a beach front condo over looking the water, but Shepard had opened her omnitool every 10 minutes since they left. With a sigh she closed it again. "I'm sorry. I just... I'm so worried I don't know what to do." Garrus took her hand. "I'll tell what you're going to do. We both are going to sit on this bed, watch some vids, relax and not worry about changing diapers for a couple of days. We're also going to trust Tali with something this important." He pulled her to the bed and made her sit down and began to message her shoulders, sitting down behind her. "Are you trying to seduce me, Vakarian?" There was a pause before Garrus spoke. "Maybe. Is it working?" "Keep it up and it will." She replied with a smirk on her lips. "Well then prepare to be wooed all over again." "Oh? You're going to get more scars?" Garrus laughed. "If thats what it takes then I'd take a 100 missiles to the face for you." "Awwww my guy is such a charmer." Garrus laughed. "I do try so hard."

* * *

"David?!" Tali shouted as she rushed around the house in a panic. "How are you doing this?! How can someone so small be so fast?" She stopped when she finally found him in front of the garage door. "There you are!" She ran over. "You must stop that! I only turned around for a second to throw away your old, dirty diaper! How are you so fast?!" David laughed, making his mandibles twitch and pushed on the door. "What are you-? David! NO!" But it was too late. The door to the garage slid open, alarms started going off and Tali sighed in exasperation. She rushed to the living room to retrieve the piece of paper Garrus gave her. She finally found it and sighed again in frustration. "Really?!" Tali shouted over the loud sounds. She walked back and typed a few buttons and spoke into the mic. "I HEART GARRUS." The alarms stopped. "Damn you Garrus Vakarian..." She saw David crawl into the room and followed, amazed at what she saw.

He stopped and sat next to one of his fathers work stations which looked like Garrus had been in the middle of calibrating some type of weapon. Leave it to Garrus and Shepard to have a huge garage/bunker filled to the brim with guns everywhere she looked. "Alright little guy, lets go back inside." She crouched down to get him but saw his green eyes filled with tears. "Wait..." She said. "You miss them don't you?" She asked softly. "Thats why you keep crawling off. You're looking for Garrus and Shepard." The baby patted a piece of Garrus's armor that was sitting nearby one the ground and twitched his mandibles sadly. She scooped him up into her arms. "Awwww of course you miss your Daddy and Mama! But don't worry! Its only for a few days. They'll be back before you know it! Till then Aunt Tali will take great care of you!" David made soft, quiet cries, and noises like "Maaa" and "Daaahh" which Tali thought was probably him trying to say Mama and Daddy. "Don't cry..." She wiped one of his tears from his cheek. David gave a big yawn and Tali checked the time on her Omnitool. "Its gotten pretty late and you've had an eventful day. Lets get some rest." Tali carried him back inside, gently rubbing his back to calm him down before she tucked him into his crib. He was already asleep by the time she got him there.

* * *

Shepard stared into the bathroom mirror at herself. She wore a deep blue push up bra and matching panties, much lacier than her usual ones. She normally didn't do this sort of thing but the color matched Garrus's armor and eyes perfectly so she couldn't resist. She had to admit she was proud of her body. She wasn't as thin as she used to be but she still had curves in all the right places and her new underwear seemed to highlight them in a good way. One of the perks of having a baby is the larger, enhanced breast. Add a push up bra and the result is more than satisfactory. She actually felt sexy and knew Garrus would feel the same way. She brushed through her hair one more time and walked out into the bedroom where Garrus sat on the edge of the bed, grateful he was already shirtless.

"So whats this anniversary present you told me-" But he stopped mid-sentence when she came out and stood in front of him. His words caught in his throat as he took in every inch of her. "I got some new underwear." She said, crossing her arms under her breasts and letting them rest there which amplified them even more. "I, uh, I d-didn't get you anything..." He stammered. She chuckled. "What do you think?" He looked her up and down again, finally getting his composure back. "I hope you aren't too attached to them. They won't be surviving the night." She smiled and moved closer to him, slowly wrapping her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her hips. "Oh this isn't the only gift I'm giving you tonight." She whispered. "And I know you'll find some way to pay me back." Whatever blood he had left in his brain had just moved directly downwards after that.

She kissed him softly, slowly stroking one of his mandibles, making him shudder. Shepard pushed him backwards onto the bed, it didn't take much which pleased her greatly. The underwear was a great idea after all. She kissed his neck, taking her time with each delicate caress of her lips while gently rubbing his crotch. "You truly are a cruel woman." He said once he could talk again. "Hmmmm... You're right. I should be nicer..." She unzipped his pants and grabbed his fully erect penis. Garrus gasped in response to the sudden pleasurable touch. She then placed a condom on him and took off her panties, straddling him and easily sliding him inside of her.

She kissed him passionately before sitting up and beginning to move her hips. Garrus reached up and unhooked her bra, throwing it across the room. They both panted in ecstasy, her thrusts slowly growing harder and fast. Shepard tossed her head back, arching her back and letting her loud moans escape her lips, sweat beginning to drip down her breasts. "Oooh! Aaaahhhh!" Shepard moaned. Garrus grunted with every movement of her hips and laced his hands with hers, looking deeply and lovingly into her eyes. Garrus laid his head back and he closed his eyes. "Shepard, I'm getting close now. Please, don't stop! Keep going!" Shepard sped up her thrusts until he arched his hip under her and she felt him twitch hard as his sperm was ejected out of him.

He relaxed onto the bed and Shepard dismounted him, her body glistening with beads of sweat. She laid her head on his chest as he threw the condom away in the small trash can by the bed. "Did you like... your gift...?" She asked in between heavy pants. He put his arm around her waist. "You know, when you first told me about this human tradition called anniversaries I was skeptical. Now I love it. You've set the bar for every other one we have in our lives. Thank you." Shepard smiled at him with satisfaction. "You're welcome. This just means you have to work extra hard to repay me." Garrus twitched his mandibles happily. "You don't think we're done do you?" He asked before grabbing and pulling her underneath him so they were laying vertical on the bed. She made a surprised sound with a laugh. "I sure hoping we weren't!" She replied.

"I have a surprise..." He told her before going to his suitcase. "Surprise? You have my attention Vakarian." Shepard said in a sultry voice. Garrus returned to the bed with a black box. "Lay that way and close your eyes." He commanded. "Are you ordering me around?" She said sarcastically. "You heard me. Lay down. And close your eyes." he replied again but a little slower. Shepard raised and eyebrow at him. "And if I don't?" "You'll punished, of course." Shepard felt her mouth water. "I suppose I have no choice then." She said and did as she was told. Garrus opened the box and brought out two leather cuffs with a long chain attached. He took both of her wrists and put the cuffs on, then hooked them to the bed posts. Now she was really getting excited. No one knew except Garrus of course that Jane Shepard-Vakarian, Saviour of the world and previous bad ass commander, had a bit of a domination kink. And Garrus was more than happy fulfill that wish for her. "Its not too tight is it?" He asked her. Shepard smiled and shook her head. "Nope. They're perfect." She said. He reached into the box again and pulled out a black blindfold. Shepard felt her heart speed up and a wetness between her legs. She squirmed her legs in anticipation. He put the blind fold over her eyes and kissed her softly. He separated her legs. "Someone is excited..." He teased. "Shut up!" She replied. "Was that defiance?" He asked. "That won't do..." He leaned his head down and separated her flaps before flicking his tongue against her clit. He hips bucked and she gasped loudly. "Except your punishment..." Garrus told her and then put his tongue into her opening, moving it in circles and lapping up her juices. He rose up and watched her for a second. She breasts rose up and down as she caught her breath. He was probably the only turian that found her breasts so damn attractive. Garrus kissed her softly. "I love you." She whispered. "I love you too." He replied. "Now open your mouth he commanded. She did. "WIDER." He growled. She opened her mouth as much as she could. "Breath through your nose." He said as he put two claws in her hair and slowly inserted his tip into her mouth. Slowly he entered her farther, not enough to make her gag, he knew her limits, and began to buck his hips. He heard her muffled cries and moans of pleasure. He sped up his pace, already on the verge of orgasm. It didn't help that she started licking and sucking on his tip. He suddenly rushed out of her as his seed flew out of him, landing on her chest. "You're gonna... Pay for that..." He said between breaths. He quickly got a towel and cleaned her up before putting a condom on himself. Then he got two more cuffs out and put them on her ankles, then he connected them to the other cuffs, raising her legs and bending her knees. Garrus put both hands on her hips and pushed himself inside her. "AHHH!" Shepard screamed and arched her back. He didn't go slow this time. "Yes!" Shepard screamed. "More!" "Whos your mate?" Garrus growled in a low voice, bucking hard and grunting in pleasure with every thrust. "You are!" She panted. "LOUDER!" He commanded. "YOU ARE! PLEASE! GIVE ME MORE. PUNISH ME HARDER!" Suddenly Garrus unhooked her ankles and turned her over, raising her hips before getting back inside of her. He retrieved one last item from the box. A small flogger. He gripped the handle and lighter smacked her ass with it. "FUCK YES!" "LIKE THAT?!" YES! HARDER!" He flogged her bottom again but a little harder. "YOU DON'T... GIVE ORDERS... HERE!" He yelled, flogging her inbetween. "GARRUS... I CAN'T TAKE MUCH MORE... I'M GOING TO CUM!" She screamed. "THATS IT. CUM FOR ME. SCREAM MY NAME AS YOU ORGASM." He put his arms around her waist and lifted her up, still bucking and grunting hard. "I'M ALMOST THERE! KEEP GOING! DON'T STOP! GARRUS!" She screamed as they both orgasmed. The elated sensation was almost overwhelming. Garrus bucked hips a few more times before exiting her. He gently laid her back down on the bed and unhooked her handcuffs, then took off the blindfold. "You okay?" he asked. Shepard laughed a little. "Amazing." She said with a happy sigh. "I'll get your clothes." He said but it was too late. She was already curled into a ball, fast asleep. Garrus disposed of the second condom and tucked his wife under the covers. He nuzzled her forehead and put an arm over her before joining her in sleep.

The next day Shepard woke up early, just as the sun was coming up. It was habit that began with her military career and continued after she became a mother. She put on her swim suit and sat out on the porch, laid out on a lawn chair, and read one of the books Kasumi had given her as a wedding gift when her omnitool beeped. She quickly reached for it and was thrilled to see it was from Tali. The message said that they were doing fine and that David missed them. Tali went on to say how amazed she was by him. He was so cute and incredibly smart. It ended with Tali saying they both looked forward to seeing them again and attached a picture David looking up at the camera with a big smile on his face.

Shepard felt like a weight ha been lifted from her shoulders and her entire body felt warm. She missed her baby so much it hurt. She needed to feel his small body in her arms again soon. Shepard sighed with sadness and closed it. "I miss him too." Garrus said, appearing from behind and sitting down on a chair next to her. "It physically hurts Garrus." She with sadness in her voice. He cupped her chin in his hand and pulled it up to look at her, rubbing her cheek with the side of his fingers. "I know dear, I know." he said softly. "We'll be back tomorrow."

* * *

Tali kept checking the clock on her Omnitool. Shepard and Garrus were due back any minute now. She made sure the house was clean and that David was washed, changed and presentable for them. Currently she sat on the living room floor next to him, playing and making funny noises. She held up his handmade plush toy of Shepard. "I should go." She said in her best impersonation. David just stared at her and made a "gaah!" sound. "Hey now! I'm doing my best!" She argued. She then picked up the Garrus one. "I'm in the middle of some calibrations!" She said in an attempt at his voice. David laughed and clapped his hands at that one. "So you liked that one huh? Heres another one. Try to guess." She cleared her throat. "By the Goddess!" She exclaimed in a dramatic voice but David blew a raspberry at her. "What? That was obviously Liara!" David gurgled something else in baby. "Where did you learn that word?! So impolite!" He ignored her and played with some blocks. "Silent treatment now, huh?"

Just then she heard the a beeping sound as the door was being unlocked and the door opened. "Oh look who joined the party!" Davids eyes lit up and he threw the block down and crawled as fast he could to them. "You can crawl now?!" Garrus exclaimed. "Wait. He couldn't before?!" Tali asked in shock looking between them. "No. This is... New!" "He started crawling everywhere, all over the house! Including the garage, nice pass-code by the way..." Garrus chuckled a little. "To be honest I realized he was looking for you because he missed you. Now I know he made himself crawl to do it. Definitely your kid." Without a word, Shepard dropped her luggage and ran to him, taking him in her arms and holding him against her. "Mama missed you so much! My sweet baby!" Garrus turned to the qurrion. "Thanks again for babysitting. We really appreciate it. If you need help with anything at all, give us a ping okay?" Garrus said. Tali nodded. "Of course. To be honest I got attached to the little guy. He really very cute and well behaved." Shepard smiled. "Thanks, Tali." Garrus looked into the living room. "What happened to the curtains?" He asked but Tali was rushing out the door. "Okay. Nice seeing you! bye!" And then she was gone. "My turn!" Garrus took his son into his arms. "You gave Aunt Tali hell, huh kid?" David babbled something and clapped his little hands in delight. "Thats my boy!" "She could have just said it was David." Shepard said. "Yeah but why take the blame himself?" Garrus asked lifting him above his head and receiving a lot of hearty giggles in return. Shepard just shrugged and went to put up their luggage.


	11. Chapter 11

Shepard took a deep breath as the shuttle neared the Citadel. She felt a squeeze on her hand and turned to see Garrus standing by her, holding their young son in his arms. "You doing okay?" He asked softly. "Yeah." She finally said after a moment of silence. She squeezed his hand back and smiled at him in reassurance.

They made it to their hotel and unpacked. Shepard found that the Citadel was different yet similar. It was still a crisp, clean white and still just as confusing as she remembered. "You seem a bit tired. How about you take a nap." Garrus suggested after they had unpacked everything. Shepard nodded and headed in the bedroom and closed the door. It was a nice hotel room with a separate bedroom, a large living room area, large windows over looking the city and a small kitchenette.

Garrus had some food delivered for himself and David while Shepard slept, along with some food for her to eat later. He sat on the couch with his food with David in his high chair in front of him, messily shoving food into his face and happily kicking his feet. Garrus wasn't surprised to hear a knock on the door. "Don't go anywhere." He said jokingly to his son as he opened the door who just looked at him curiously. His mandibles flares with joy when he opened the door to find his father standing there.

"Hello son." The older turian said to Garrus. "Where is Shepard?" His father asked. "Oh, uh, shes asleep. She was tired after the trip." The elder nodded and walked further into the room. Garrus chuckled as his fathers entire demeanor seemed to change when he spotted his grandson. "Hello there! You've grown so much!" He exclaimed, happily taking the child out his chair and lifting David into the air. "Who is-? Castis?!" Shepard said as she walked into the room. "Ah, Shepard. Sorry if I woke you." Shepard shook her head at him. "No, you're fine. What brings you here?" Castis twitched his mandibles a bit and glanced at his son. "Garrus mentioned briefly in one of his previous messages that you would be here so I decided to surprise you." Shepard smiled softly. "Well, we're glad to have you. Its been awhile." She looked at her son and noticed that he was covered in food. "Look at you! You're a mess! Its bath time." Shepard gave Garrus questioning glare before she took David from Castis. Garrus rubbed his neck and shuffled nervously. "We'll be back shortly." She said before heading into the bathroom.

Garrus turned towards his father. "I'm glad you're here dad. Shepard and I really need a night to ourselves. We don't get many opportunities like this." "Well of course! I'd love to spend more time with him! Shepard still has no idea?" Garrus shook his head. "No. She has no idea what I have planned." Castis nodded before asking. "So how is Shepard doing? It can't be easy being back here." Garrus sighed. "Better than expected but naturally shes hiding as much of her anxiety as she possibly can." "Yes that does sound like her. Hopefully you won't be here too long." Garrus nodded at that when his omnitool pinged. He quickly checked it and saw that it was a message from Victus saying to meet him for lunch at one of the nicer restaurants near by but to come alone saying he had something important to discuss. Shepard walked back in just then with a clean David on her hip. "Victus is ready to meet us but I'm going o go on ahead." Garrus told her. "He wants to talk politics first. Also dad has agreed to watch David for us tonight." Shepard nodded in agreement. "Alright. I saw a park nearby. We'll go check it out for a bit. Wait. Tonight? Why?" She asked in surprise. "Because we're going out and I won't hear any complaining from you." Garrus stated which was met with a slight glare from his wife. She suddenly realized he was in his civvies which was rare but a nice sight for her anyway. "Fine. You win." She said, turning towards her father in law. "Thank you. Its appreciated." His mandibles twitched with glee. "My pleasure." Shepard went to grab Davids diaper bag. "You can stay here if you like while we're gone. Make yourself comfortable and order take out. Let us know if you need anything. We'll let you know when we're finished." Garrus said to his father before heading with Shepard and David leaving soon after.

Shepard stopped at the small playground. Only a female turian sat on the bench watching her child play in the sandbox in front of them. Shepard sat the diaper bag down next to the seat and then placed David on the grass. She was a bit nervous. Her son didn't get to be around other children much and she hoped nothing bad happened. He clicked his mandibles and pointed towards the sandbox. "Go ahead, baby." She told him with a smile so he walked over towards it. "He's so cute! Whats his name?" The turian said to Shepard. "Thank you. His name is David." "A wonderful name. What agency did you use?" The other woman suddenly asked. "Agency?" Shepard replied in confusion. The turian nodded. "My brother and his husband have been struggling with adopting a child of their own." Shepard almost laughed. "I, uh, didn't. Hes natural." The turian woman looked at her in confusion for a moment. "Natural? How is that-" David waddled up to his mother just then. "Joos?" He said with grabby hands in the air. Shepard dug into her bag and pulled out a sippy cup filled with juice that he happily accepted. The turian noticed his hands then. "Is he...?" Shepard felt herself tense for a moment. "Is turian AND human?" She asked a bit loudly. Shepard wasn't sure if she was imagining it but it seemed like she scooted away bit.

"Is that a problem?" They heard. Shepard didn't need to turn to recognize her husbands voice. Shepard smiled sweetly. "Hi, honey." She said, picking up her son who was still drinking from his cup and turned towards him. She then noticed the Primarch was with him. "I thought we were meeting you and Victus." Garrus nodded. "Mm. Yes that was the plan but he has some urgent business to attend to. He still wanted to see you and David though." The female turian from before just sat there in shock, looking between the three of them. Garrus took David from her while Shepard grabbed the diaper bag. "David, this is Primarch Victus." Garrus said. "He's a good friend of ours." Victus moved his mandibles happily. "Its very nice to meet you." He said. Shepard realized that the park was empty now, except for the four of them. The female turian must have realized her mistake and quietly took her leave with her child in tow. Shepard couldn't deny her smug satisfaction. "I must say..." Victus began. "Part of why I wanted to meet your son was to prove it to myself. I didn't believe humans and turians were... Compatible." He finished awkwardly. Garrus laughed. "Trust me. Neither did we. This little guy is a miracle. We're grateful every day." Garrus finished, rubbing his sons head lightly. Victus studied the child for a moment. "Truly remarkable. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was a full blooded turian!" Shepard and Garrus both laughed. "Yeah, we get that a lot." Shepard said with a smile.

After a bit of talking and catching up, the Primarch went on his way. "So we have something we need to discuss." Garrus said after a few moments of silence as they made their way back to the hotel. Shepard raised an eyebrow at him. "Ohh? What about?" She replied. Garrus nodded and cleared his throat nervously. "Victus is thinking of retiring. He... Well... He asked me to replace him when he does." Shepard stopped walking for a moment before shaking herself out of the shock and catching back up to him. "He's nominating you as the next Primarch?!" She asked her husband in surprise. "Yes but I don't know if-" Garrus began but he was quickly interrupted. "You should do it. I told you before you'd be great!" "I'm not a politician." He retorted. "Neither was Victus." Shepard replied to which Garrus sighed heavily but she grabbed his hand. "And he is a wonderful leader for your people." She finished softly. "Exactly. If I did take this then how could I compare?" He said with a tinge of sadness. "Besides I wouldn't want to leave you and David like that." Shepard shook her head. "First of all, I grew up in a military family. I can handle myself. Second of all, who said you had to leave us? We'll go where you do." Garrus stared at her in awe before stopping and putting a clawed hand on her face and leaning in to press his lips against hers. "Thank you." He whispered.

When they returned hotel room, Garrus gave David over to his father before turning towards Shepard. "I have a present for you." He stated, pulling towards the bedroom and closing the door. On the bed there was a white box with a big bow on it. "Whats all this?" Shepard asked with a skeptical tone. "Open it." Garrus said. So she did. Inside was a dress that reminded her of the one she wore on their date in the Citadel, when she had the apartment. Along with pair of simple black heels. This one was made of thick, black, pleather with two red stripes on the side. Shepard turned towards her husband with a cocked eye brow. "Now get dressed." He ordered. "When you're done, meet me at the bar. You know which one." He gently kissed her forehead before heading out. The dress came to her mid thigh and there was a split on the left side. After putting on her shoes, and a bit of make up and perfume, Shepard walked out of the room. "Momma!" David squeaked as he ran into her arms, which Shepard gladly welcomed him into with a hug. "Be good for grandpa okay? Momma and daddy will be back in a couple of hours." Shepard heard her father-in-law cough and shuffle nervously. "Actually I'm keeping him at my place for the rest of the night." She could feel her entire face burn red with embarrassment. "I'm going to kill your son..." She muttered to which Castis chuckled a little. With a sigh she gave David a tighter squeeze and kissed his cheek before leaving.

Garrus sat at the bar and almost exactly on cue, a beautiful female human sat next to him. He took the sight of her in, drinking every detail. The dress hugged every curve in the best ways. She purposefully crossed her legs, making sure the dress hitched up her thigh, almost revealing too much but stopping before it did. The black color highlighted her creamy white skin and as his eyes climbed further up, he noticed how her breasts were accentuated by the steep neckline of the dress. "Like what you see?" Shepard asked in a husky tone. "Very much so. You come here often?" Garrus asked and Shepard had to stifle a snicker at his cheesy line. "No. I'm here on business." "Ah. Me as well. I had an important meeting with the primarch today." "Oh? That sounds like you could use a drink. Bartender! Can I get a glass of your best whiskey for me and your strongest turian ale for my friend here?" The bartender quickly complied and poured each of them their respective drinks. Shepard sipped hers and was surprised by how smooth it went down. The same couldn't be said for Garrus as he coughed and sputtered after a small sip. "Care for a dance?" Garrus asked.

He took her hand and led her to the dance floor, placing one hand into his own while placing her other hand on his shoulder and his on her waist. They turned slowly, not caring about the stares they were getting for doing a slow dance while fast paced music played. "You know, I've been told I'm not very good at this." Shepard said. "Perhaps you haven't had a good enough teacher." Garrus replied. "I don't know. I once danced the tango and that partner was pretty good." Garrus chuckled. "I once took dance lessons to woo a woman." "Oh? Did it work?" "Well, she married me and bore my child so I would assume so, yes. I'd say it did. Of course the voice and scars did most of the work." Shepard stopped moving. "They helped I'm sure but trust me. She fell for the whole package." She said huskily "You wanna get out of here? I know a nice spot to let off some steam." "Sounds good." She said with a smirk.

Shepard was surprised to find herself on a roof top in the Presidium. "This isn't what I thought you meant when you said blowing off steam." Garrus laughed. "Don't worry. That comes afterwards. I just thought you might want to see how rusty you were. I have to make sure you were still a good shot." Shepard raised an eyebrow at it him. "I still find time to practice you know." Garrus picked up a rifle and handed it to her. He had already taken the time to set everything up ahead of time. "Its not too windy is it?" He asked sarcastically. "Just throw the damn bottle, smart ass." With a laugh Garrus did as he was told, throwing it in to the air. Shepard hit it with ease. She reloaded the gun and handed it back to Garrus with a smirk. "That was an easy one... To test you." Shepard picked up a bottle. "You know the drill!" Garrus said and she threw it as hard as she could. Naturally he shot it easily. "Two out of three." Shepard said. Garrus put a finger up. "No wind, dear. No excuses this time." She took the rifle back and he threw the bottle. Again, Shepard hit her target easily. "3 out of 4?" Garrus said. "Alright big guy. Try this!" Shepard heaved and threw it even farther. Garrus aimed his target... And missed. "Well, well, well..." Shepard remarked with a grin. "Looks like Archangel is losing his touch." He walked over to her, leaned down and deeply whispered in her ear. "Only in the shooting range my dear."

Shepard couldn't tell you how they got back to the hotel room but next she knew, Garrus was slamming her against the wall in the bed room and pulling up the hem of her dress while removing her panties and placing frantic and passionate kisses all over her. She tried to remove some of his clothes but failed. "Damn you turians and your complicated clothes!" She muttered in frustration. He laughed and said, "Thankfully humans dress so simply." And then he bent down in, put his head between her legs and ran his tongue over her clit, making her moan incredibly loudly. "Keep that up and I'll finish first." Shepard said. "You don't say?" He replied and slowly swirled his tongue in circles around her opening. Shepard laid her head against the wall, closed her eyes and laced her fingers through his fringe. "Oh Garrus..." She moaned. "That feels incredible..." She said, her voice low and sensual. Garrus made low, growling sounds as he gently separated her flaps and burrowed his tongue deeper inside of her. "Garrus! If you keep going I'll..." He shoved his tongue even deeper in, making hard circlular motions. Shepard gasped at the feeling. "Garrus! I'm... Ahh! AHHHHH!" He lapped up the juices that flowed after her orgasm and took his tongue out. Shepard slid to floor, panting. "Need a minute?" Garrus asked but Shepard chuckled. "Hell no! Better make that happen again!"

She adjusted herself on the floor so that she was on her back with her legs open. He had already put a condom on himself at this point. Garrus crawled over her. "You once asked me how I always end up on top and I finally have an answer for you." Oh? lay it on me Vakarian." She replied with a smirk. He grabbed her hips and pulled her roughly under him, causing her dress to pull up to her breasts, almost exposing them. "See, you were once the great Commander Shepard of the Alliance Navy and the Normandy. Hero of the Galaxy. You need someone to occasionally knock you down a peg. Show you that underneath everything is simply a normal woman who wants love and to sometimes be vulnerable. Thats my job. To make sure you know, under all that tough armor you're so used to showing, that its okay to be vulnerable." She smiled and placed her hand on the scarred side of his face. "Thank you, honey. That was so sweet. Now get inside me and prove it!" Garrus gave her a mock salute and pushed his hard shaft into her, sliding in with ease. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh Spirits do you feel good!" He bucked in and out of her hard, each time receiving an erotic gasp and moan from her. "More!" Shepard moaned. "Give me more!" "Put your legs around me." Garrus ordered and she did as she was told. With a small grunt he lifted her up and roughly pushed her against the wall. With one easy motion he tore the dress in two and threw it over his shoulders. Shepard watched the scraps fall to the floor. "Awww I liked that dress." "I'll buy you another. You'll forget about in a moment."

Garrus roughly pushed his mouth against hers, licking her soft lips and begging for entrance. Shepard happily complied, opening her mouth and letting his tongue slide into mouth and swirl around. Garrus began to bucks his hips again, slowly at first. Her hands tangled into his fringe as a moan escape her lips. Garrus pulled away and looked down at her neck, suddenly noticing the faint, barely noticeable bite marks. "Shepard... I..." He started to say between breaths. "What? Already?" "What? No! I... I want to mark you again." Shepard put both hands on either side of his face. "I'd love that. Move me to the bed." She said softly.

He pushed away from the wall and gently laid her down vertically before beginning to buck his hips once again. "Garrus..." Shepard moaned and moved her head to the side so that he would have easier access to her neck. Garrus bent down and sunk his sharp into her flesh. Shepard gasped and arched her back in both pleasure and pain. Garrus reached and gripped the edge of the bed as his thrusts began to pick up speed. He moaned as he felt Shepards nails dig into the softer part of the skin on his neck. "Shepard I'm... Going to finish soon..." "Yes! Me too!" She told him breathlessly. He gave one more hard thrust and let out a loud, resounding growl as he finished. Shepard came with him, letting out an equally loud moan, arching her back and pressing herself tightly against him. They both relaxed, sweating and breathing heavily but happy and content after their love making session.

Garrus pulled out and threw the used used condom into the trash can. He sat himself against the the headboard. "Damn, Vakarian!" Shepard said between breaths. "That reminded me of wedding night." Garrus chuckled. "Thats good, I'm assuming?" "Oh that's VERY good!" She said sitting up. Garrus reached out encircled her with his arms, bring her close to him. "I've really missed this. We don't have much time just for each other any more since David was born." Garrus nodded. "Mm. yes but I'd say its a pretty fair trade." Shepard smiled. "More than fair." She sighed a bit sadly. "I miss him." Garrus moved a piece of hair behind her ears. "I do too but I'm glad to have this time with you." They were silent for a moment before Shepard spoke again. "Do you ever miss the old days? I mean, I love our life. David is everything to me and I love being married to you but there are days where I miss being in action." Garrus sighed heavily. "I can't deny it. There are still days where I wake up, thinking I'll be in the main battery, ready to calibrate the machines and check the algorithms. I don't miss the worrying though." "Worrying?"Garrus nodded at her. "I was in a constant state of worry over you. Of course, I knew what you were capable of. It didn't help the stress though, especially every time you would pull some stupid stunt. I honestly wanted to throttle you sometimes." Shepard laughed. "Sorry. Commander Shepard, ya know? I had a reputation as a bad ass to think of." "Yeah. That damn reputation got you thrown through the floor of a sushi restaurant by mercs and then attacked by your CLONE." "Still don't wanna talk about it..." "Oh and it made you use Joker as bait." "HA! Okay, that was funny!" "Yeah, that one was hilarious."

They were silent again for a moment. "In all seriousness..." Garrus began again. "I was terrified for you through that entire ordeal." Shepard looked at him sadly. "I never realized that. I'm... I'm so sorry Garrus." "Hey, we won in the end so its I'm glad I don't have to worry about you anymore. You're with me and you're safe." He rubbed his finger on her cheek and leaned his forehead against hers. "I love you so much, Mrs. Vakarian." Shepard sat up on her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you too, Mr. Vakarian. Now... How about round 2?" She asked, her voice grow huskier with lust.


	12. Chapter 12

'Repairs are almost done. I should be home in a couple of hours. See you soon!

Love, Garrus'

Shepard sighed and typed a quick reply.

'Okay. See you soon. We're going to watch a vid and go to sleep. Love you too.

Shepard'

Garrus had left earlier to help repair a turian vessel that had broken down in a near by town. He had also been updating her constantly. She turned towards David and smiled. "Your daddy worries way too much." The child giggled at her in return. "Vid momma!" He said excitedly. "Alright, alright. Which one do you want to watch?" She pulled up a few that were geared towards children up on the screen. He pointed towards one called "Daala and Nore" that was about an unlikely friendship between two young turian and quorian children. She clicked on it and began the movie, pulling her son close to her and covering him up. The more the movie went on the more she inwardly cringed. 'Wow this is bad. Why would a Quorrian be on the citadel at such a young age? This makes no sense.' Shepard looked down at David then. He was snuggled up to her chest and hugging one of his plush toy of Garrus that Liara had made him when he was born (He has the almost the whole crew now.), which he insisted he needed because daddy couldn't be here. One hand was on the plush while the other was clutching the fabric of her night shirt. His eyes were big as he watched the two children get scolded for playing together and torn apart. She smiled softly as his eyes became heavy and he struggled to stay awake until finally he succumb to sleep. She turned off the vid and light, as quietly as she could and softly ran her fingers over the top of his fringe. His fingers loosened on her shirt a little bit.

She was on verge of sleep herself when she heard a noise from downstairs. She looked at the clock. It had been almost an hour since Garrus had last messaged her. Not nearly enough time for him to get home, even if he rushed. David sat up, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Daddy?" He asked. Suddenly there was a crash from downstairs and the alarms started going off. 'SHIT.' Shepard cursed at herself. 'Of course this happens tonight.' All her armor was in the garage. She reached behind the headboard and grabbed the halifax that she and Garrus had stashed in the room. Honestly the house was littered with all of their guns, discreetly hidden out of sight and reach from David. She quickly cocked and loaded the gun before turning towards her son. "Okay baby, I need you to listen to me and this is VERY important." She whispered and cupped her chin so that he looked her in the eyes. "Momma is going down stairs but you have to stay here. What ever happens... BE. QUIET. Not a sound. Understand?" He nodded shakily with tears in his eyes. She kissed his forehead and led him to the closet. "Stay in here." She ordered and closed it when he went in. She quickly checked out the window. There were three turian gaurds standing watch. All of them with guns. She then silently opened the door and locked it behind her using her omnitool before sending another quick message to Garrus while crouching behind the railings to scout the enemies. None of them were very prepared as they didn't have any armor or shields to protect them. 'Should be easy.' She though to herself.

'A bunch of turians broke into the house. Don't know who they are. Armed but no armor or shields. Taking care of it.'

Shepard

Three more turians were rifling through through the house. They hadn't realized she was here yet. "Found it yet?" One of them asked. 'It?' She thought in confusion. 'What are they searching for?' "Not yet." Another responded. "Its got to be here somewhere. It wasn't with its father." 'Father? What-' It suddenly clicked and Shepard felt her blood boil. They were looking for David. They were searching for her SON. THEY WERE REFERRING TO HER SON AS AN IT. Why, she didn't know but right now she honestly didn't care. They would pay for this. 'OH. FUCK. NO.' She thought before lining up a headshot at one of them and firing. He fell to ground with a thud 'dumb asses actually came to Commander Shepard and Archangels house with no armor or shields!' She rushed down the stairs and rolled behind the couch as they began firing at her. Another tried to flank her her but she took him out in a couple of shots. She took aimed at the last guy but she only managed to land one on his leg before he ducked behind a desk on the other side of the room. She realized then that she was out of bullets. "Shit. Shit. Shit!' She cursed at herself again. She threw the gun and decided to flank him. Activating her omniblade, she ran at him. He put up a good fight, blocking all of her punches but she landed a hard round house kick to the spot on his leg she had shot earlier, sending him to the ground in pain. She crouched with a foot on his neck and her blade pointed at his throat. She tried to remember the last time she felt so much rage but was drawing a blank. Taking a deep breath, Shepard tried to draw on her inner Commander that had been buried somewhere deep inside of herself. "Who are you?" She growled. "Fuck off!" Was all he managed to gasp out. Shepard gritted her teeth and pushed her foot down harder. "You idiots were stupid enough to break into the house of Commander Shepard and Archangel. You came here to hurt my child. I like to think I'm pretty forgiving-" But she interrupted buy a sniper shot flying by her head and grazing the turians arm. He yelped in pain. "But I'm not." A voice came from behind her. She smirked with her eyes still on the enemy as Garrus walked closer and crouched down to their level, aiming his gun at the other turians face. "I'll take it from here, dear." Shepard nodded and took her foot off the mans neck so that Garrus could grab his throat and slam him into wall.

"They were after David." Shepard stated. Garrus's eyes widened and his hands clenched tighter around the mans throat. "WHY?" He growled loudly. The other turian chuckled menacingly. "Because that THING should have never been born! Its an abomina-" Garrus fired a shot from his pistol and let the man drop to the floor with out another word. "We needed him for information, you know." "I left a guard alive and tied up in the shed. The rest were not so lucky." He admitted. They were silent for what seemed like an eternity before Garrus spoke again. "Where's David?" he asked. "Upstairs in our room. In the closet." Garrus nodded. "I'll go check on him. Can you message Victus for me? See what he can do." Garrus asked to which Shepard gave a blank reply of "Sure." but there was a sadness in her voice. Garrus could tell she was holding her emotions back. Something she still did even after retiring from the military. As he turned to walk away he saw his wife kick the dead body, muttering, "You owe me new furniture, asshole." To which Garrus couldn't help but laugh a little.

Garrus unlocked the door and called out to his son. "David?" No response. "David... Its daddy." He heard the tiniest whimper from the closet. Garrus slowly opened it to see the child sitting on the floor and hugging a doll of his own likeness so hard he thought it might burst. "Hey, little one." He said softly, kneeling down on the floor. He took off the top set of his armor and pulled the child into his arms. David was shaking like a leaf. "Shhhhh... Its okay." His father whispered, rubbing his back soothingly. The child wrapped his arms around his neck and cried all the tears he had been doing his best to hold back, hiccuping every so often. "Good boy. You were so brave. I'm so proud of you." Shepard entered then. "I talked to Victus. He said he was looking into it right now but in the mean time he's sending some people to help clean up and arrest the the guard. How did you get home so fast anyway?" Garrus shrugged. "I was already on my way home." Garrus noticed her eyes were were dark and her voice was listless. It was to be expected, of course, but it still was hard to watch. He suddenly realized she wouldn't look David in the eyes. "I'm going to put him to bed. Want to help?" Garrus asked. Shepard seemed to visibly flinch and turn her head. "No. I'm going to wait downstairs for the crew to show up."

It didn't take long before The clean up crew and officers arrived and quickly got to work, getting everything finished in record time. Victus reported back to them via video message soon after they had gone. "It turns out that they were members of the crew on the ship Garrus was helping repair." He told them. "Wait. You don't think this was all planned do you?" Garrus asked. Victus shook his head. "It looks like they weren't part of a group. They were just a few extremists who disagreed with a turian and human mating. I won't know for sure until that guard is interrogated. I don't think there are any more but to be sure, I suggest we move you to a safe house for now." Victus informed them. Shepard listened intently while he talked. "No." She said firmly when he had finished. "Shepard-" Garrus began but she interrupted him. "I'm not uprooting our son." Garrus sighed. "Thank you for all your help Victus. We have some things to discuss. We'll talk again later." Victus nodded at him. "Right. Victus out." With that the image of the Primarch disappeared.

Shepard walked upstairs and quickly checked on David, who was fast asleep in his bed, before heading into the bathroom. She turned the shower on steaming hot, stripped down and stepped inside it. She could still feel it though. The rage and anger from before. She took deep breaths to squash it but nothing seemed to work. The door opened and Garrus stepped inside the room. "Shepard. We need to talk about this." "No. We don't." "Yes we do." "Garrus... Stop." "If you're upset then please talk to me about it." "Garrus, I said stop!" Shepard cried out but he persisted. "You can't bottle your emotions like this! You aren't a commander anymore-" "TALKING ABOUT IT MAKES IT REAL OKAY?!" She suddenly screamed out. "I-I don't want this to be real..." Garrus grabbed her and pulled her close. "But it is real. You had to protect our son tonight. People wanted to hurt him. I'm going to be the Primarch one day Shepard and that will put us in the spot light. More people will target us and him." Shepard pushed against him, shaking her head, refusing to listen to him but he only tightened his grip on her and grabbed her chin so she had to look him in his eyes. "But I'm not worried. I know its been a long time since you had seen battle but you were incredible tonight. You haven't let a single bit of that bad ass Commander of the past go." That was when Shepard finally let go. Tears began to flow as she threw her arms around his neck. "I'm so angry... I wanted to tear them apart! I hadn't ever wanted to kill like that before, Garrus. It... Honestly scared me!"

He ran a filed claw through her hair lightly. "You're a mother now. A love for a child is the greatest thing one can feel. You aren't alone in that feeling either. It took every ounce of my self control to not tear him limb from limb." Garrus's arms loosened a little bit. "Shepard I... I want another baby." Shepard looked at him in shock. "Are you joking? After tonight?!" She almost yelled. Garrus nodded at her. "All the more reason. I don't give a damn what they think. I would have a hundred babies with you and I would shoot a thousand mercs if they tried to hurt you." Shepard smirked and laid her head on his chest. "I'd land the kill shot though." She said. Garrus laughed. "Good luck with that!" Shepard looked into his blue eyes again. "You said yourself that David was a miracle though." "Yes I did. But who said you're only allowed one miracle?" She was silent for a moment. "Alright. lets try." His eyes lit up and his mandibles flared with joy as he undressed and stepped into the shower. "Wait... Now?!" She said in surprise. Garrus chuckled mischievously. "Do you have a previous engagement?" He asked. Shepard shrugged. "I guess not. I need to work off all this aggression anyway." She said with a smirk as she pulled him further into the shower.

Garrus pushed her front faced into the shower wall, rubbing her clit lightly with one hand and her breast with the other. Shepard spread her legs apart slightly. "Garrus..." She moaned breathlessly. He raised his shaft up to prepare to enter her. Spirits she was already dripping wet and not because of the shower! He slid himself into her and began to buck his hips in and out rhythmically. "OH YES!" She called out in ecstasy. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her away from the wall and then laid her on the floor on all fours before getting on his knees, thrusting into her even harder. "Shepard! Its so good! You feel so good!" "Yes! More! Right there!" She panted and moaned with pleasure as he grabbed her ass squeezed hard with both hands. "Fuck! Garrus! I'm so close! I can feel you twitching inside me! Please cum!" She screamed. He gave one final thrust before releasing all of his seed inside of her womb as they both let out load moans of pleasure as they orgasmed. After a moment to get his composure, Garrus exited her and stood up. He then helped her up, grabbed a towel and dried her off. "Go get dressed and into bed." Shepard looked at him in confusion. "What are you gonna do?" She asked. "You'll see."

After getting dressed, Garrus left the room and walked down the hall, stopping at his sons room. David was fast asleep. Garrus walked in and gently rubbed his forehead. "Hey." he whispered. The young turian slowly opened his eyes and looked at his father. "You're going to sleep with momma and daddy tonight, okay?" David nodded sleepily and raised his arms. Garrus wrapped a blanket around him and picked the boy up into his arms and carried him into his and Shepard bedroom. "Momma is a little sad and needs to be cheered up." David looked up at his father. "Sad? Why momma sad?" The young boy asked. Garrus stopped walking for a second before getting his composure back. "She, well, uh... She saw something scary earlier and now she just needs you to cheer her up." David nodded eagerly. "Okay. I cheer momma!" Garrus laughed and rubbed his head again. "Good boy!"

Shepard was laying on her side in bed with her omnitool open, checking messages, when Garrus entered the room with a bundle in his arms. Shepards eyes widened when she realized what he had done. She immediate took her son into her arms without a second thought this time. Garrus handed David over to her, who quickly latched onto her chest and nuzzled his face into her breast. "I was so scared, Garrus." She whispered while she settled down with her son, tucking him under the covers and instinctively pulling him closer. He was asleep again almost instantly. Garrus sighed. "I know, my love. I know." he whispered back. "But I also know you could never stay away from our son for long. You love him way too much for that. That is why I didn't push you earlier." She smiled softly. "Thank you." She said and then closed her eyes and listened to her sons even breathing.


	13. Chapter 13

Shepard sighed sadly as she left the bathroom. It had been almost a year since they had started trying to have a second child and yet she just began her monthly again. She knew that most normal couples had trouble conceiving, let alone two people of different species. They got lucky when David was born. He was four now and sometimes it was hard to believe. She walked down stairs to find her husband and their son sitting on the couch. Garrus was looking through messages on his omnitool while David was reading a book, his little legs didn't even reach the edge of his seat. He was a smart kid who loved to read, that was usually what you would find him doing and its all he asks for during holidays. He was sweet, shy and quiet. She sat down close to the child and draped her arm over the back of the couch around him. David seemed absorbed in the book and didn't noticed.

"Everything all right?" Garrus asked. Shepard shook her head. "I began my cycle." She stated. Garrus froze for a moment and simply said, "Oh." There was disappointment in his voice. "Perhaps we should seek a doctor about about this." He said after a few moments. Shepard frowned. "We didn't need help before. What's different now?" Garrus shrugged. Shepard rubbed Davids head and got back up. "I'm not feeling so good. I'm going to lay down for awhile." Garrus nodded, his mandibles tight on his face. After a few minutes, he got up to follow her. "I'll be right back, buddy." David just looked at him and nodded before continuing with his book, kicking his legs happily.

Garrus found Shepard laying on their bed on her side. The lights were still on and she was laying on top of the sheets and comforter. He sat down on the edge of their bed and soothingly rubbed her back. "Try not get too upset, sweetie. From what I've read, this is normal." Shepard sat up. "Why was it so easy before?" She asked. Garrus shrugged. "I don't know. Perhaps this is what you humans call fate. David was meant to be born then. When we conceive again, and we WILL, then that is how its meant to happen." Shepard smiled at him. "As usual, you know just what to say." Garrus chuckled a little. "I only speak the truth. Now, lets go back down stairs before David gets into some trouble." Shepard laughed. "I'd honestly love to see that happen." They returned to the living room and sat back down. "You okay momma?" David asked innocently, looking up from his book. Shepard cupped his face in her hands and nuzzled their foreheads together. "Of course, baby." Causing him to giggle loudly.

The following month, Shepard found herself standing in her bathroom feeling anxious. Her period was late and she had been feeling nauseous all week. She sat the pregnancy test up on the counter. It was a small white box. "Commencing scan now." A robotic voice said. She calmed her breathing as a scanner passed over her body several times. "Retrieving test results." The voice said. After two minutes a projection appeared over the top with the words. 'PREGNANT. 6 WEEKS. GENDER UNKNOWN.' She stood there for a while before it set in. A feeling of absolute bliss swept over her. Garrus was out grabbing some groceries and David was taking a nap. She walked down stairs and began preparing lunch. David appeared soon after, rubbing his eyes and dragging his favorite blanket in his hand. "Hungry?" She asked. He nodded. "Its almost ready." David cocked his head to the side. "Momma, you seem happy." He said. Shepard picked him up into her arms. "Thats because I have a secret." She said with a knowing smile. "What kind a secret?" He asked her with curiosity. "A very good one." She replied. Garrus returned home then. "I bought some of your, ummm, female products. Just in case." He told her. Shepard sighed in happiness. "I won't need them for awhile." She said. There was silence for a moment before he spoke. "Wait... You mean...?" She nodded and he rushed to her, grabbed her face and kissed her deeply. "I'm so happy." he whispered. David looked between them in confusion. "What's your secret momma?" Shepard and Garrus laughed. "You're going be a big brother." Shepard told him. "Really?!" He asked excitedly. His parents nodded. "Where is it coming from?" He asked. Garrus and Shepard exchanged awkward glances before she quickly sat him back down. "I'm going to finish lunch!" She exclaimed. "Yeah I need to put these groceries away." Garrus said before rushing off. They definitely didn't want to have THAT conversation yet.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N:Hello all! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! Between a hurricane, losing a computer and writers block, it was hard to get this out. Thank you to all my followers for your patience, understanding and support!

"Lunch is almost ready!" Shepard called to her son, who was currently playing on the floor in the living room, when there was suddenly a knock on the door. "Who in the world?" She asked herself as she answered. She wasn't prepared to see her old crew member, Jack, standing in the doorway. "Jack?! What are you doing here?  
And HOW?" The other woman waltzed past Shepard into the house, glancing down at her slightly swollen stomach and the small boy who was currently clutching the back of his mothers pants leg, looking at her shyly. "Yeah, I'd heard you'd turned into a one woman, turian, breeding machine but I'd hoped it was bull-"  
Jack started but, after a swift glare from Shepard, stopped in her tracks. "Bull... Crap. I'd hoped it was all bull crap." Jack said. Shepard rolled her eyes at her old friend and closed the door.

"A lot of people people settle down Jack. I never intended on being a commander my entire life. Oh, and come on in by the way." Shepard replied sarcastically but then smirked. She had to admit she was happy to see her old friend. "Well since you're here, you might as well get introduced. Jack, this our son David Vakarian. David, this is mine and daddies old team mate Jack. Say hello." Shepard said and looked down at the young child. He peeked his head from behind her legs. "Hi." He squeaked shyly. Jack stared at him for a moment before saying a simple, "Hey." and then looking around the room. "Wheres the big guy?" she asked. "Garrus is meeting with Primark Victus but he'll be back tonight. To what do we owe the pleasure?" Shepard asked. That made Jack suddenly turned to glare at her. "Are you fu- f-freaking kidding me, Shepard?!" She stuttered before continuing. "I seriously thought you were dead. All this time, I didn't know what happened to you! Then I find out you're alive and living some kind of domestic life like you're in a sitcom vid! Why didn't you tell me?!" When Jack was done yelling, Shepard sighed and turned towards David. "David, your lunch is on the table. Go in to the kitchen and eat, okay? Don't come out until you're done." She told her son calmly. David looked at them in confusion but then nodded at his mother before hurrying into the other room.

Shepard crossed her arms and turned to look at Jack with anger in her eyes. She could feel her old commander self coming out. "First of all, I'm assuming Liara told you where to find us. I'm going to have to talk to her about that. Secondly, our son has no idea about what happened to me and we plan on keeping it that way. Thirdly, I'm sorry for hurting you but Garrus and I both had our reasons for wanting to disappear the way we did. In fact we had the intention all along, no matter what happened during the war. We only told a very few, select people where we were." She glared strongly at Jack. "However, if you ever show up at my house and yell like that in front my son again I will make regret EVER coming here." Shepard threatened. Jack was silent but Shepard could see the hesitation in her eyes. Jack knew she had messed up. She finally responded with an "Ugh, fine. Whatever." but then paused again for a moment before speaking. "Sorry. It was just... Hard when I thought you were dead. When I heard you were alive, I needed to see it for myself." Shepard softened a bit after hearing that. "How about we sit down? You can get to know David a little bit."

Almost on que, David poked his head out of the kitchen. "Can I come out now?" He asked. "You finished already?" Shepard replied. He simply nodded. "What a good boy you are!" His mother exclaimed with a soft smile. He clicked his mandibles happily and ran to her side. Shepard gently rubbed the top of his head lovingly. Jack looked over at David. "So, kid. What kind of stuff are you into?" She asked. "I like to read." He replied hesitantly. "Books, huh? I had a student who was into that stuff. Theres a huge bookstore on the Citadel. You should check it out next time you're there." Davids eyes lit up at the thought while Shepard inwardly groaned and swore at Jack. She loved her son but now he would never leave them alone until they took him to the Citadel to see this damn library. Jack looked at her Omni-tool for a moment. "Well, I gotta head out. Don't be a stranger, Shepard. I know where you live now." She said before walking out the door and leaving in the small shuttle she arrived in. "Momma?" David asked, looking up at her. "Yes, baby?" She answered. "What did she mean she didn't know you were alive? Why wouldn't you be?" He asked. Shepard felt herself stiffen a little but quickly snapped out of it and crouched to his eye level. "Don't worry. Momma isn't going anywhere, okay?" David hugged her tightly. Momma?" He asked again. She replied with a soft. "Yes?" "I want to go to the Citadel." He stated. Shepard sighed before answering. "Yeah thats a hard no." And then thats all he talked about for the rest of the day until his father came home that evening.

It was a few hours later when Garrus returned home. He was greeted by his son, who ran towards him yelling "Daddy!" He picked David up into his arms. "I got you a present." Garrus told him and reached into his bag to pull out a rectangle shaped package. "Thank you!" David exclaimed. Garrus sat him down and he ran to the couch to open his gift. "Welcome home." Shepard said as she walked up to him. "You okay?" He asked. She sighed. "Yeah. Just tired." Garrus nodded at her. "The baby draining you?" Shepard smiled and shook her head. "Well, its certainly not helping but no. We actually had a visitor today." Garrus looked at her in surprise, as much as a turian could anyway. Shepard had learned how to tell his expressions apart a long time ago. "Who?" he asked. Shepard paused for a moment before answering. "Jack." "Oh? Ooooh." Garrus replied in realization. "Yeah. She mentioned to David that the Citadel has a huge library. Guess what I've heard about all day?" Garrus sighed listening to his wife. He knew exactly why she was so tired now. Their son was very stubborn when he wanted something. David ran back to him. "Thank you, daddy! Can we go to the Citadel soon? You and mommas friend said they have a big library there!" Garrus kneeled down to his level. "Son... I'm sure your mother already told you but we can't make a trip to the Citadel just for that. I'm sorry but it will have to wait. Now go get ready for bed." Davids mandibles shut tight on his face in anger as he stomped upstairs to his bedroom. "David! Don't stomp-" Garrus began to reprimand but David slammed the door. "Welcome to my entire day..." Shepard mumbled before walking upstairs after him.

After a few minutes, Shepard returned. Garrus was sitting on the couch waiting for her. "Should I talk to him?" He asked. Shepard shook her head. "No. I put him to bed early with no dinner tonight. Give it till tomorrow at least." Garrus patted the couch. "Come sit down and relax." He told her. Shepard sat down and put her feet on his lap. Garrus had already gotten a pillow for her to lay on. She heaved a heavy sigh. "I don't know what has gotten into him today. He's never been like this." Shepard said. Garrus nodded. "Hmmm... Maybe hes too spoiled." He replied. "Said like a true turian, honey." Shepard said with a light, playful kick to his front. Garrus laughed. "Can't deny that, can we? I have been thinking though... His birthday is coming up soon. Maybe we SHOULD take him to the Citadel for it. But only if he acts right of course." He said to her. Shepard rubbed her stomach softly. "Who's spoiling him now, huh? He is still a child though, Garrus. He's allowed to rebel sometimes. Maybe its the human side of him. I admit I like that idea though. We could have a party and invite everyone. Make a whole thing out of it, ya know?" Shepard replied to him. Garrus thought for a moment and nodded in agreement. "I like that idea. Turians don't celebrate birthdays of course but it seems to be an important human tradition. Lets talk to him about the trip but not the party." Shepard smiled softly at. "That sounds wonderful." Shepard said but then looked down sadly. "Jack brought up what happened to me in front of David today. The worried look in his eyes was heartbreaking." Garrus groaned in anger. "Are you kidding me?! Let me get a good scope on her! She can't tattoo her leg if she doesn't have one!" He almost shouted in rage. Shepard grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers. "Its okay. I told him I'm not going anywhere. No need for anyone to lose a leg." She said with a laugh. Oh! How did meeting go today?" She suddenly asked. He rubbed his neck nervously.

"Oh, uhh, good, I suppose... Until I told him that I didn't want to be Primarch anymore..." Shepard shot up in surprise. "You said WHAT?! Why would you do that after all the work you've done?!" She yelled but then stopped herself in fear of waking up David. "I just... I realized how much I missed you and David. It reminded me too much of how my father wasn't around when I was a kid and I don't want that for my children." Shepard sat there with widened eyes while he spoke. She was shocked but couldn't deny she was a bit relieved. It had been hard with just herself and David lately and she'd missed her husband. She just smiled softly and scooted so she was on his lap. "I love you so much." She told him and let out a big yawn. "Ugh. I'm beyond exhausted." She said tiredly. Garrus put his arms underneath her. He then picked her up bridal style. "Well I guess its bed time for you then." He said. Shepard closed her eyes and layed her head on his chest. "I like the way you think, Vakarian." She was asleep before he even got to their bedroom.

The next morning, when David came down stairs for breakfast, they sat him down. "We've got something to talk you about, son." Garrus began. "Your mother and I decided to take you to the Citadel for your birthday." Davids eyes lit up with excitement. "But..." Shepard told him. "Only if you don't storm out or throw a fit like you did last night again. You're a good boy and its not like you, okay?" David listened to his mother intently and nodded, putting his head down. "Sorry..." He said timidly with guilt in his voice. Shepard kneeled down and rubbed the side of his face. "Awwww baby! Its okay. We know you didn't mean it." She said. Garrus felt an almost overwhelming feeling of love in pride in his wife as he watched her comfort their son. She was such a good mother to David and he knew she would be one to their new child when its finally born. "How about some breakfast?" He asked his son. "Can I have cereal?" David asked happily. Garrus chuckled and rubbed the top of his head. "Of course, son." They ate while David told them about the book his father had gotten him. His parents both feigned surprise as he talked and watched him lovingly. They were so happy with their lives now, it was hard to imagine a time when there was war and pain in their lives. It was a distant, almost forgotten memory. And they liked it that way.


	15. Chapter 15

"Ssshhhh... There, there." Garrus heard as he walked into the house after running a few errands around town. He saw his pregnant wife holding their 4 year old son in her arms on the couch and comforting him by rubbing his back. The boy was in tears. "Whats wrong? What happened?!" Garrus asked with worry in his voice. Shepard looked at her husband and frowned. "We went to the park today and some kids said some mean things to him." "Mean things? Like what?!" She turned towards David and wiped his tears away. "Go get ready for bed and we'll up there to tuck you in, okay?" She said to the boy, who simply nodded and sniffled before sliding off his mothers lap and going up the stairs. "Some kids started picking on him. I guess they figured out he was a bit different. Kids can be so cruel, you know?" Shepard told him sadly. Garrus sighed heavily. "Do we need to "take care" of anyone?" He asked. That made his wife laugh. "Wow. And I thought I was the protective one!" Garrus chuckled. "No one hurts my girl or my son." He stated. Shepard scooted to the edge of the couch and held out her hands, signaling she needed help getting up. Garrus gladly walked over and took both of her hands and pulled her onto her feet. "Do you want me to talk to him?" he asked. Shepard frowned again and nodded in agreement. "I think that would be a good idea." She replied.

Garrus walked upstairs to Davids room. He was sitting up in his bed, clutching his handmade doll of his mother. "Feeling any better?" His father asked him softly.  
David shook his head silently. Garrus scooped his son into arms and sat down. "Sometimes people are mean because they don't understand." David looked down sadly. "They called me mean names." He said quietly. "What kind of mean names?" "There was another turian boy... He pushed me down and when I asked him why, he called me a freak because he saw me with momma. He said I was gross because my momma is human and my daddy is turian. He said I was weird because I have five fingers instead of three. Am I..." He said with a sniffle. "Am I a freak, daddy?" Garrus felt his heart shatter into a thousand pieces. He and his wife knew that this would be a possibility in the future if they conceived but nothing could prepare him for the feeling of seeing his child in tears. "David, I want you to listen to me, okay?" His son nodded. "You are not a freak. You are wonderful, smart, kind, and loving. You are the proof of me and your mothers love. Son, you are the most important thing in our lives. I want you to listen and repeat after me." David nodded again. "My name is David Vakarian..." "My name is David Vakarian..." "My momma is Commander Shepard and my daddy is Archangel..." "My momma is Commander Shepard and my daddy is Archangel..." "I will walk through fire..." "I will walk through fire..." "And if you're mean to me my parents will kick your butt!" David giggled in amusement. "And if you're mean to me my parents will kick your butt!" He exclaimed and raised his arms happily. "Thats my boy! Now... One more time, all together." "My name is David Vakarian, my momma is Commander Shepard and my daddy is Archangel. I will walk through fire and if you're mean to me my parents will kick your butt!" Garrus laughed. "Very good! We love you so much. Never forget that little one." Garrus pulled his son close to him. "I love you too, daddy." David said and quiet for a minute before talking again.

"Daddy?" He called. "Yes son?" "Momma is really scary..." _'Oh boy... Do I want to know what she did?'_ He thought to himself. "You have no idea, son. What did she do?" "She yelled at _his_ momma and threated to kick hers, her husbands, and their dogs... I'm not allowed to say the word..." Garrus had to stifle his urge to burst in utter fits of laughter. "I'll go have a talk with her. Make sure she behaves from now on." Garrus touched his forehead to his sons. "Now get in bed. Momma will up in a minute." He tucked his son in before walking downstairs.

Shepard was sitting on the couch again, only now she was each chocolate chip cookies. Garrus sighed and leaned on his hands against the couch, lowering his head. Shepard watched him in curiously. Then he burst in a fit of laughter. "W-what? What is it?" She asked in utter confusion. "Di... Did you..." He tried asking but had to take a breath from laughing. "Did you threaten to kick a womans, her husbands, and their dogs asses?!" He asked. Shepard stop eating mid-bite and her eyes widened. "Shit. He told you about that, huh? Well, she refused to apologize for her demon kid for being mean to my baby!" Garrus laughed even more at that. He could picture it so easily. His wife standing there with fire in her eyes, arms crossed, and pregnant, threatening to kick this womans ass. And she would damn sure do it. She was an absolute momma bear and Spirits help anyone who threatened her cub! "Damn, I love you so much Jane Shepard-Vakarian! Our son is waiting to be said good night by his momma." He walked around the couch and helped her up again. "Said the one who was ready to take someone out over it!" She said walking up the stairs. "Damn straight!" He called back to her. He heard her laugh loudly before entering their sons room and closing the door.


	16. Chapter 16

Garrus heard the door connecting his garage work space to the house slide open and close. He could tell by just the footsteps it was his wife, who wrapped her arms around him, and sighed sadly. "Okay. I'll bite. What's wrong?" He asked. "Remember when I saved the entire galaxy from extinction?" Shepard asked. Garrus put down the piece he was working on after that question. "Yes, I do. Quite vividly, in fact. Where did this come from?" She was silent for a moment. "I used to be such a bad ass, Garrus. Now I'm basically a housewife, pregnant and I just spent an hour getting our four year old son to take a nap. Where did that woman go?" Garrus sighed. "First of all, you weren't a bad ass... You were THE bad ass. To which all other bad asses hope to achieve. Secondly, that woman never went away, she just shifted priorities. You were a bad ass soldier, and now you are a bad ass mother."

He unhooked her arms and turned around, cupping her cheek in his hand. "How about this... Lets take a vacation. Just us, no kids." He suggested. Shepard smiled and looked down, placing a hand on her swollen stomach. "Thats gonna be a bit difficult for me, honey." She said which made Garrus laugh. "Okay... Just us and half of our kids. Just us, relaxing." He said to which Shepard frowned. "We haven't been away from David since he was a baby though..." "What if I can get a babysitter?" "Only if its someone we trust." Garrus nodded. "Of course. And I happen to know the perfect person who we haven't seen in quite some time." He told her. Shepard crossed her arms over her stomach. She knew exactly who he meant with out even asking. "Send her a message." She ordered with a smile. Garrus leaned down and kissed her softly. "David is going to be pissed." He said and Shepard laughed.

A few days later, Garrus was putting their luggage into the back of the cruiser while Shepard stood in the door way with David clutching her pants leg. "Thank you so much for doing this on such short notice." She said. "Its no problem at all." Liara replied with a smile. "I was a bit sad I haven't spent much time with David, actually." The asari said in her usual soft voice. "Tali said it was... Interesting... Getting to watch him." Shepard laughed. "Well, he was a baby then so he was a handful. He's much more well behaved now, I promise. In fact I think the two of you will really get along." David was currently shaking his head yelling, "No!" Repeatedly. Shepard carefully kneeled down to his level and put his face in her hands. "Its only a couple of days. I promise, baby. We'll be back before you know it. And you know what? Auntie Liara loves to read! You can show her your books and you can read together!" David looked between them, curiously clicking his mandibles. Liara nodded and smiled at him. "Thats right! And I brought some of my favorites to share with you!" The boy let go and shyly took Liaras hand. "Good boy." Shepard said with a soft smile and rubbed the top of his head. Garrus walked over then and helped Shepard stand back up. He bent down to pick up his son. "We'll see you soon, little one. Be good for Auntie Liara." Shepard kissed his face before his father put him back down. They gave their thanks and goodbyes to Liara before heading out.

They weren't going far, just a couple of towns over but Shepard was already exausted and fell asleep an hour after the ride began. This left Garrus to his thoughts. He thought about his life up until now, how different his life would be if had never met Shepard that day on the Citadel. To earning each others trust and to even falling in love. Back in those days, if someone told him that he would end up sleeping with, falling in love, marrying and even having children with her,  
he'd tell you to go the med bay to get your head examined. Probably say he would never mate with a human! Now he couldn't imagine life without her. They finally arrived at their destination, a small cottage, after two hours of driving. "Shepard..." Garrus whispered softly and rubbed her arm with his top side of his hand. "We've arrived." Shepards eyes fluttered open and she looked around. "What? Already?" She replied. Garrus laughed. "Well, for you maybe." He got out and opened her door to help her out of her seat. Then he got her inside and in a comftorable rocking chair with her feet up before getting their luggage.

The cottage had one small bedroom, bath, kitchen and a wide, open living room. There was dark wood floors and all the walls were painted white and pale yellow. "So... How are you feeling?" Garrus asked as he brought her a sandwich and a drink. Shepard took a bite. "Fat." She said with her mouth full of food. "Sweety, you're not fat, you're pregnant." He replied. She pouted her lips in protest. "I wasn't this big when I was carrying David though..." It was true that she had gained quite a bit of weight during this pregnancy but to Garrus she was even more beautiful than ever. Her red hair was now past her shoulders and it was thicker than he realized. It framed her face beautifully, which was now rounder than usual. She wore her usual makeup of light mascara and foundation and glossy red lipstick. To him she was almost ethereal. He wondered how someone could be so beautiful and also so adorable at the same time. Garrus pulled a chair from a table in the corner and took her hand in his. "David is small, especially for being part turian. Perhaps this child is just bigger than him. Or its twins." He said with a laugh and received a seering glare for it. "Don't you put that into the universe I might be pregnant but I'm still Commander Shepard and I'll take you out!" She threatened. Garrus laughed again. "Theres my girl!" He said and kissed her her forehead.

* * *

Liara smiled down at the small child who sat by her on the floor, completely engrossed in her words as she read aloud from one of the books she brought with her. His wide, bright, green eyes watched intently, and his mandibles twitched with excitement every so often. She finished and closed the book. "What did you think, David?" "Again, again!" He shouted in happiness. Liara laughed. "Sorry but its lunch time so we should eat now." She said as she stood up. "Do you prefer human or turian food?" David shrugged. "I like both. Momma and daddy usually just give some of their food so I eat both a lot." Liara nodded down at him. "Well, what would you prefer today?" The asari asked. David tilted his head in thought. "Can I have... a sandwich? With some of daddies turian meat? He has some leftovers in the fridge." He asked her. "Of course. Stay here while I go make it for you." She told him before walking into the kitchen. David nodded and sat quietly, reading the book she had previously put down... Until a beautiful yellow butterfly fluttered past, capturing his attention.

David watched it for few moments before he leapt up and started to chase it. He jumped and grabbed at the bug as it flew around. He wondered briefly how it got inside the house but then saw a window was left open. The butterfly flew towards the window and he quickly followed, climbing the small desk that sat in front of it. That was the exact moment that Liara walked into the room. "David!" She shouted and rushed towards him, grabbing his waist before he could get even a finger out of it. She quickly closed the window. "By the Goddess! What are you doing?! You could have been hurt!" She scolded. He hung his head low in guilt. "I'm sorry! I was just chasing the butterfly..." He tried to explain. Liara sighed. "Please be more careful! I just wanted to ask what desert you would like with your sandwich." Davids eyes lit up. "Oh! Oh! Pudding cup please!" He,  
jumping up and down with excitement. Liara laughed and took his hand, leading him into the kitchen for lunch.

David sat and ate his lunch, happily kicking his feet. "Aunt Liara..." He called and put down his sandwich. "Yes, David?" She replied softly while she sipped a hot tea like drink she brought along with her. "Where is the baby coming from?" And then promptly spit the drink out. "Wh-what do you mean?! From Mommas tummy of course!" She responded nervously. David shook his head. "I know its in her tummy but... How did it get there?" 'By the Goddess... What have I done?!' She thought while she scrambled to think of a way out of this. "Umm... Well... L-Love! When you love someone, it makes a baby!" "Ooohhhh..." He said but then suddenly gasped in shock. "Are we having a baby?!" He asked suddenly. "What?!" Now she was actually starting to sweat, "Well, I love you... So that means we made a baby, right?!" Liara sat there speechless for a moment. As strange as this conversation was, it was so sweet and cute to hear him say him say he loved her! "Awww! I love you too, David! But you have to be a grownup to do it." "Oh..." He looked down sadly. "Don't worry! Someday when, you're all grown up, you'll love someone and that love will make a baby." He still looked a little sad. "But... I want one with you!" He sniffled. Liara stood up and walked over to him hugged him tightly. "You truly are the sweetest child! Perhaps, one day, a long time from now, it will. But I bet you find someone before then." She said as she wiped his tears. "Momma says I'm really stubborn so I probably won't." Liara laughed lightly. "We'll see, won't we?  
Now finish you food." She said and went back to her seat. He nodded and did as he was told.

* * *

 _'Shepard looked around at her surroundings in confusion. Everything was pure white but there were people all around her, talking and dancing over loud, club type music. In front of her was a long bar with people standing at it and milling around. Suddenly words echoed in her head. "If you get there before I do, meet me at the bar. I'm buying." She looked shakily down to see she was in her old N7 armor and panic set in. Her eyes widened and her breathing sped up. "No..." She whispered, backing up._ _"I don't want to meet him here!" She screamed before turning and running towards what looked like an old fashioned door behind her.'_

"NO!" She screamed, flying up suddenly. She was confused for a moment by the weight on her stomach before remembering she was almost five months pregnant.  
"Shepard?!" Garrus called out in a panic as he ran into the room. She looked around to realize it was not all white, and she was on a bed in a house with yellow walls. "Are you in pain?! Is it the baby?!" Garrus asked putting his hands first on her forehead to feel if she had a fever and then on her stomach in multiple places to check on their unborn child. "Garrus..." She breathed heavily with wide eyes. "It was a dream..." She said quietly but she was on the verge of hyperventilating and so covered in sweat it was stuck to her forehead. "Shepard, please calm your breathing." He placed both of his hands on either side of her face and stared into her eyes. "It isn't good for the baby! Deep breathes!" Her husband told her in worry. She did her best, inhaling and exhaling deeply. Garrus rushed out of the room and came back with a wet wash cloth. He then gently wiped her forehead and face of the sweat. "It was..." Shepard began. "Just a nightmare." She said as a tear rolled down her cheek, which he quickly wiped away. "Want to talk about it?" He asked quietly. "I..." She began. "I... was at the bar..." Her voice hitched and her face crumbled at the word 'bar'.

Garrus froze for a moment before pulling into her arms. He softly brushed his talons through her hair, whispering, "Shhhhhhhh... You're okay. I'm here with you. Theres no need to worry, my love." She buried her face in his shirt and clutched the fabric of it tightly. "It felt... So real!" She said through hiccups. "I didn't want... To meet you there!" She cried. "I know sweetie and you didn't. I knew you wouldn't. Not even death can keep us apart. You've proven that twice now." He replied. He stayed there, holding her and rubbing her back soothingly, until she quieted down. Garrus rubbed her swollen stomach lovingly. "And that includes you and your big brother, little one." He said. Shepard put her hand over his and looked into his eyes. "I love you, Mr. Vakarian." She told him. "And I you, Mrs. Vakarian." He cupped her chin with two of his fingers and leaned forward, kissing her softly.

* * *

David was looking of the window sadly when Liara walked into the room. It had started raining heavily by then. "Are you alright, David?" She asked. He nodded.  
"I just miss momma and daddy..." He said with a sigh. Liara frowned for a moment before getting an idea. "David, do you about biotics?" She asked. "Umm, a little but I've never seen one..." Liara smiled. "Follow me." She took his hand and led him to the garage. She put in the code and the door slid open. Tali had told her previously about how impressive their garage-turned-workspace and it certainly didn't surprise her to hear about it or see it. "Stand back over there." She said and pointed to a spot about a foot behind her. He quickly moved back. Liara closed her eyes and focused. She then put her hands up and a blue and purple force field grew around her. David gasped in amazement. "Wow! How did you do that?" He asked in shock. Liara dispersed the shield and smiled at him. "Asari are very adept at being biotics. It comes naturally to us. Other species can do it as well but it is much rarer." She answered. "Could I learn to do it?" David asked. "It usually comes from a parent or an implant so unfortunately I don't think you could." She replied. "Could I get an implant?" Liara frowned. "Perhaps ones day but it is an extremely difficult and painful thing to endure, David. You have to very serious about it. My suggestion is to research it, learn about it and really study it." She said, to which he slowly nodded. "Can you show me something else?" "Of course!"

Liara took a deep breath and focused on Garrus's old helmet, which was currently sitting on a shelf high up. An energy appeared around it and she moved it with her hand before letting it go at David feet. The boy excitedly clapped his hands and picked up his fathers helmet. He giggled and put it on, letting it swallow his much smaller head. "You are so cute!" Liara exclaimed and picked him up. "Its late. Lets go to bed. I'll read you another story." She told him softly. "Can I bring daddies helmet?" He asked her. She slightly lifted it up and looked at him. "Of course you can." She carried him back inside and upstairs to his room.

* * *

 _'It was late into the night night as Garrus stared at his mates unconscious body as she laid in a hospital bed. He gently rubbed the top of her hand with one of his three fingers and lightly gripped it. It had been almost a year since her sacrifice and a very select few knew she even was alive, let alone where she was. He never thought he would actually be grateful to the Illusive Man but the implants he gave her had saved her life. "Shepard..." He whispered softly but in the silence it felt like he was shouting. "You are the strongest person I've ever met in my entire life. Don't give up now. Fight. We have so much left to do and see. You need to wake up, Shepard." He took a deep breath. "I want you to be my wife. My forever mate. I meant what I said in London... But you need to wake up to do everything we have planned. Please..." His last words almost inaudible. Garrus closed his eyes, his mandibles tight on his face. Suddenly he felt it, the slightest bit of pressure on his hand. His eyes flew open. "Shepard?" He said breathlessly. Her brow wrinkled and her eyes slowed opened. Shepard tried turned her head with difficulty. "Garrus?" She said hoarsely. The turian flew up out of his chair. He could feel his heart leap into his throat. "Don't talk, sweetie. Save your strength." He quickly pushed the button to alert nurse. "Shes awake!" He almost shouted.'_

"Garrus?" Shepard said, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Everything okay?" She asked. "Oh, yes. Sorry. Just lost in thought." He replied. "Good thoughts I hope."  
Shepard replied with a smile. He nodded. "Very good." He told her. Currently they walked through a nearby park, down a dirt road with rows of flowers on either side of them. Shepard waddled along side him, holding onto his arm for balance. "You feeling okay?" He asked. "Yeah. Just tired. My ankles are swelling a bit." She replied. Garrus looked around and saw a bench nearby with a large playground in front of it. He helped ease her down and sat next to her. She rested her head on his shoulder as she watch children of all different species run and play together. "It makes me miss David." She told him and he nodded. "Me as well. He would enjoy it here. Perhaps we can bring him here some day soon." He replied. They were silent for awhile before Shepard spoke up again. "This is what we fought for." She said quietly. He whole heartedly agreed.

Shepards omnitool rang suddenly and they were happy to see a vid call coming from Liara. She quickly answered and their son and the asari appeared on a small screen. "Momma! Daddy!" They heard David call out. "Hi, baby!" Shepard replied happily. "Are you having fun?" Garrus asked. David nodded. "Lots of fun! Guess what? Someday me and auntie Liara are gonna have a baby!" There was silence Shepard replied. "Uhhh, wanna explain that one, Liara?" The other woman sighed. "David wanted to know how the baby got into your tummy..." Garrus and Shepard gave each other an _'oh shit...'_ look. "I told him it came from love and he decided because he loves me we're going to have a baby someday..." Both his parents sighed in relief. "Thats so sweet! I think he has a crush on you, Liara!" Shepard said with a laugh. "Hilarious, Shepard." Liara replied. "When are you coming home?" David asked. "Tomorrow, son. We miss you so much!" Garrus told him. "How is everything?" Liara asked. "Great! We found a park nearby that David would love. The cottage we're staying at is very quiet and secluded. What have you guys been doing?" Shepard replied to her. "We've been reading, I actually showed him a few biotic moves. He was very interested in them." The asari said. Shepard wasn't sure she liked the sound of that. She would have talk to Liara about that later. "Its almost dinner time. We should go eat and I'll let you do the same. See you tomorrow." Liara said. "Bye, momma! Bye, daddy!" David said. "Bye, baby! See you tomorrow!" The video call ended and Shepard looked down sadly. "I know you miss him..." Garrus said in an attempt to comfort her before standing up. "Lets get some food." He took her hands and helped her stand up.

After they returned the cottage and ate, Garrus could tell Shepard was still a bit sad. She was home sick and missed their son greatly. He went to the sound system on the wall and put on a slow song. "What are you doing?" Shepard asked. He didn't answer but walked back to her and held out his hand. She took it with a look of curiosity. He pulled her close, and put one hand on her back and held the other out. "Put your feet on mine." He said. She did and he began to sway side to side, slowly turning in a circle. "You trying to seduce me, Vakarian?" She said with a raised eye brow. "That obvious, huh?" He said with a chuckle. "Give it about five months and we'll see." She replied. They were quite for a few moments before Garrus spoke again. "I know you miss David, even if its only a couple of days without him. And seeing him made you homesick." He said. Shepard laid her head against his chest and closed her eyes. "On top of that, you've been having some body issues. You are such a wonderful mother. You are loving, patient, caring and David is so smart and kind." He said softly as they swayed. Shepard smiled. "He got that from you." She said. "I can't take all the credit. You are beautiful on top of it. I couldn't find a more perfect woman if I tried. If only I could get you to see what I see." He told her. Shepard looked up at him. "I'm starting to see it." She replied. "Its about damn time..." He said and pressed his mouth plates against her forehead. They both closed their eyes as they danced, enjoying the peaceful silence and each others presence.

* * *

David looked out of the window again anxiously. "They should be home any moment." Liara said to him as she checked her omnitool. Right on time, they heard the sounds of a vehicle come up the drive way. David opened the door and ran outside. Shepard was barely out of the car when he ran up her. "David!" She called. He threw his arms around her leg tightly, making her wobble. "Careful, buddy!" Garrus called as he retrieved their luggage and put them down in the living room. David held his arms out. "I'm sorry but I can't pick you up. The baby makes it hard to bed down." She said with a frown. Garrus picked him and placed him on his shoulders. Liara walked up and hugged Shepard. "I'm glad you returned safely." Liara said. "Thank you. I hope David behaved himself." Garrus said. Liara smiled sweetly. "He was wonderful! I really must commend you on how well you are raising him. He only had one small incident..." Both Shepard and Garrus froze. "Incident?" Shepard asked with worry. "What kind of incident?" "Oh, well, it wasn't too bad. A earth insect flew inside and he tried to chase it out of a window." David tapped on the side of his father face. "It was a really pretty butterfly!" He whispered. "Now David..." Garrus began. "You know that was dangerous, don't you?" His father said in a reprimanding tone. David nodded. "Sorry..." The boy replied. "Did you apologize to aunt Liara?" Shepard asked, looking up at him. "Yes. He did. We worked it out." "Good." Garrus said. "Are you leaving now or can you stay a bit longer?" Shepard asked. "Unfortunately I must leave." Shepard hugged her again. "Thank you so much, Liara. We really appreciate you doing this." The human woman said. Garrus put David back on the ground. The boy rushed and hugged the asari. She leaned down embraced him. "I'll be sure to visit soon, okay?" She told him and stood back up.

After making sure Liara left safely, they went inside. It was getting late so and Shepard was exhausted to she went to bed a bit early. David quickly followed behind her, taking her hand in his and chatting excitedly. Garrus made himself a quick meal, checked some reports and worked on some things in the garage before deciding it was time for some sleep. He walked into his and Shepards bedroom and turned on the light but stopped when he saw an incredible sight. Shepard was sound asleep on her side, her arms around their son protectively. David was in a fetal position and tucked into her chest. Garrus quickly changed clothes and turned out the light before joining them. He put an arm over his wife and son, who turned over and scooted close to him, clutching his shirt fabric. Garrus fell into a peaceful sleep, feeling an enormous sense of love for his little family. It was good to get away but it was even better to be back home.


	17. Chapter 17

Garrus walked into his and Shepards bedroom to find her laying on their bed,  
staring up at the ceiling. "Do I want to ask?" He said to her. "I'm lamenting..."  
She replied. "You're supposed to be getting ready for your doctors appointment."  
He told her. "Yes. Hence the lamenting..." She replied again. Garrus was silent for a bit. "You're having trouble getting up aren't you?" There was more silence before she answered with a simple. "Maybe." Garrus sighed and walked over to her. "My girl is so stubborn..." He mumbled. He helped her sit up and brushed a few strands of hair out her face. "I know you're frustrated. Thats why I'm here, okay? I don't care how silly the request... I'll do anything within my power to make you happy and comfortable. Next time, ping me." He told her. She nodded. "Thank you." She said quietly. "Anytime. Now get dressed. Your mother is already with David downstairs." Shepard nodded again. Hannah Shepard had recently decided to move nearby to be able to help them and spend more time with David.

* * *

Shepard stared out of the car window with her arms crossed. Her husband could tell she was upset about something. "Whats wrong?" He asked. "Do you really need to ask?" She replied without looking away from the window. Garrus sighed. "I know you don't like her but Michele was very nice to step in and help us when Chakwas couldn't." Shepard looked at him then. "You. She's helping YOU, Garrus. She still flirts with you!" Garrus cleared his throat nervously. "No she doesn't!" "Turian.  
Chocolates." Shepard stated. "I think you might be a little hormon-" He started but stopped when he received an icy glare from his wife. "I'm little a WHAT, honey?" "Nothing, dear." Garrus quickly back tracked. They arrived at the hospital and Garrus inwardly thanked the Spirits for it.

* * *

Soon they were in the doctors office and Shepard was laying on her back on a metal table, attached to a sonogram machine. "My! You've gotten zo big!" Dr. Michele told Shepard. Garrus winced with pain as his wife squeezed his hand hard at the comment. "Everyzing lookz good! Would you like to know ze zex?" The doctor asked. Garrus shook his head. "No. We found out with David but this time we want to be surprised." Michele nodded. "Very well. Wait... Oh! Zis is a zurprize..." "What?  
Whats wrong?!" Shepard asked in worry. "Nothzing. It'z zee opposite. Bothz babiez are very healthzy." A silence fell upon the room. "Sorry, I, uh, must have misheard you. Repeat that please?" Shepard asked in disbelief. "I said bothz babiez are healthzy." Again, silence. "Pardon? B-both?" Garrus said nervously.  
Michele smiled at them. "You're having twinz. One must have been hiding behind zee othzer zis whole time." The silence was broken by Garrus. "Ow ow ow! Shepard,  
you're going to brake my hand!" He yelled. She let go then and he shook and moved his hand to shake the pain away from it. "Zey are bothz healthzy. It lookz like zey are more human zis time az well. Zee here?" The doctor pointed to an area that appeared to be two separate heads. "No fringez or mandiblez." Garrus stood there in shock. He was joking when he said it was twins! Plus turian don't have twins in their species so this is definitely the human side of them. "I... I can't believe it, Shepard..." He said quietly but she didn't respond. She just sat there wide eyed.

Both Shepard and Garrus were silent as the apointment finished. Shepard was dressed again and sitting upright. "oh, thatz right!" Dr. Michele suddenly called out. "I have some chocolate for you and David, Garrus!" She pulled two small bars out of her jacket and handed them to him. Garrus mumbled an awkward, "thanks" when Shepard suddenly burst in sobbing tears. Garrus rushed to her side. "What is it?!"  
He asked her urgently, holding her face in his hands. "I'm just... I'm really happy!" She sobbed and Garrus chuckled lightly while he rubbed her back. "Why are you always right?!" She cried. "Its a talent." He said.

They thanked Michele and were soon on their way home. "I'm still in shock..."  
Shepard said after a bit. "But I'm happy. What do you think they are?" She asked,  
thoughtfully rubbing her belly. "I think they're both girls." Garrus said. Shepard smiled and laced their hands together. "Hmmm... Girls would be nice." She said.  
Garrus nodded. "We have a little version of me, it'd be nice to have at least one little version of you." He said and Shepard laughed. "The world can barely handle one of me let alone THREE!" She told him. "Well I personally think the world could always use another Shepard or two."

* * *

They finally returned home to Shepard's mother cooking dinner. "Sorry, Garrus. I only know how to cook human food." The older woman apologized. Garrus shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I'll make myself something. But first, we need to talk. Come sit down, you too David." After making sure Shepard was comfortable in her favorite armchair while Hannah and David sat down. "We got some news from the doctor..." Shepard started. "Don't worry! Its nothing bad!" She quickly said when she saw her mothers face look worried and then softly smiled at Garrus. "Did you find out the sex of the baby?" Her mother asked. "No. We've decided to be surprised this time." Garrus nodded agreement and sat on the arm of chair, taking her hand. "Its twins." Garrus said happily. David gasped. "Two babies are in mommas tummy?!" He exclaimed. Shepard laughed. "Thats right!" The young boy jumped down from the couch and hugged his mother. "I don't know what to say... At one point we didn't know it was even possible. Then David was born, and now twins?!  
How is it possible?" Shepard shrugged. "I don't know and frankly I don't care as long as all my children are healthy and happy." She said. Hannah smiled at them and Garrus rubbed a hand on her stomach. Her mother stood up. "Well, I'm heading home. Call or ping me if you need anything." With that she leaned down and hugged her daughter, grandson and son-in-law before leaving. "Theres a casserole for you and David in the oven." She said before walking out.

"You hungry sweetie?" Garrus asked. Shepard laid her head back and sighed. "Yes but I really don't want to get up." She said. "Then lets eat in here. We'll watch a vid too." Shepard smiled. "Sounds good!" Garrus quickly set everything up and make his own food before bring them theres. They watched a family friendly vid while they ate dinner. Garrus looked over and saw that David was fast asleep after finishing his food. "Well that didn't take long." Shepard commented. "I'll put him to bed. You rest." He carefully picked his son up and brought him upstairs to his room. Garrus helped him change clothes and tucked him into bed when something caught his eye. It was his old helmet, sitting on his sons bed. "How in the world did that get here?" He whispered to himself. He started to pick it up but his son rolled over in his sleep and grasped it, nuzzling it and mumbling, "daddy..." "I don't know how you got it but it seems to bring you comfort so its yours." He leaned down and nuzzled his sons forehead before heading back downstairs. "Ready for bed?" He asked his wife and she nodded. He then helped her up their bedroom, bathe and change, just as he had with their son.

"Can we cuddle for a bit?" She asked as they were getting settled. "Of course,  
dear." He said and sat her down so that he was sitting up against the headboard and she was leaning her back against him. "I know I say it a lot but I don't know what I would do without you..." She said. He gently rubbed her stomach. "And I you..." He said back. She closed her eyes and sighed in contentment. "You feeling okay?" He asked her softly after a few minutes of quiet. "Yeah. Just tired, and a little nauseous, but mostly tired. Could also go for some cheesecake right now."  
She finally said. Garrus chuckled lightly. "I'll get you what ever that is tomorrow." "Promise?" She asked in a hushed, tired voice. "Promise." He whispered back. He continued rubbing her stomach until Shepard's breathing evened out and he could could tell she was fast asleep. He carefully moved her so she was laying down under the covers before changing his own clothes.

Just when he was about to lay down he heard a soft knock at the door. "Come in David, but be quiet. Momma and the babies are sleeping." David careful walked into the room with eyes widened and he made a soft gasping sound before climbing onto the bed, with his fathers help of course, who lifted him up onto his lap.  
"You have a bad dream?" His father asked him. He looked down and nodded. "What was it about?" "I, ummm..." he started. "The babies were born and they were really cute." Garrus laughed quietly. "THAT was your nightmare? Seems like a good dream to me." David played with the fabric of his fathers shirt. "They were really cute and... No one would play with me or read with me or anything. When they're born I won't be mommas baby anymore." He said and clutched his fathers shirt tightly,  
sniffling into the fabric. Garrus rubbed his back soothingly. 'So much like his mother...' He thought. 'They're both prone to bad nightmares.' Garrus sighed. 'I won't lie, son. It will be hard at first. Babies take a lot of attention and care plus there will be two of them. However, your mother and I love you so much and we will never ignore you on purpose and we would never forget you. You'll love them,  
and when they're a bigger they'll be a lot of fun to play with. Trust me, you'll ALWAYS be your mommas baby. Just be a little patient until then okay?" David just sniffled and nodded into his fathers chest. "Feeling better now?" Garrus asked his son softly. The boy sniffled again but raised his head to look at his father.  
"Yes. Thank you daddy." He whispered. "Good. Lets get some rest." Garrus put his arms around David and laid down with him on his chest. Soon after, Shepard scooted towards them, curled into Garrus's side and laid an arm over their sons sleeping form.


	18. Chapter 18

It was very early in the morning when Shepard woke her son up. She rubbed his back softly. "Come on, time to wake up. We have a big day ahead of us." "Morning,  
momma." He said sleepily, rubbing his eyes. "Get dressed. Daddy is making breakfast for us." Shepard quickly helped her son change from pajamas into day wear. She took his hand and they both when downstairs. "Good morning, buddy."  
Garrus greeted as he put a bowl on the kitchen table. Shepard sat him down on a booster seat and he began to eat what was a mixture of human fruit and what Garrus said was a turian version of oatmeal. "We're all packed and ready to go." Garrus told his wife and rubbed the top of his sons head. "Are you excited, son?" David just yawned and nodded sleepily while he ate. "Don't worry. You can sleep in the car." Shepard told him. They finished breakfast, Shepard got Davids favorite blanket from his room while Garrus got him in the car and buckled in. After making sure the child was comfortable, they were on their way. David was asleep within minutes. "Lucky kid." Garrus remarked. It took an hour to get to the port and another several hours after boarding their shuttle to make their way towards the Citadel. By the time they arrived at their hotel and ate dinner, it was very late so they quickly went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Shepard was woken up abruptly by someone shaking her. "Momma! Momma, wake up!" She groaned and sat up. "Someone is excited." David nodded. "Come on! Daddy is already making breakfast!" The boy said before hopping off the bed and running into the other room. Shepard quickly got dressed and went to meet them. "Good morning." Garrus greeted. "Morning." Shepard replied tiredly. "Consider yourself lucky. I was up before the morning cycle thanks to our son. He wanted to wake you up too but I stopped him. Told him the babies needed extra rest." Shepard smiled and kissed him. "Thanks for that." They quickly ate and made their way to the shopping district.

The three of them walked hand-in-hand down the Citadel street and they were quite a site to be seen. David hadn't been to the Citadel since he was small so he was looking around at the sites in awe. Shepards red hair was braided neatly and thrown over her shoulder. Both she and Garrus wore the painted markings of their clan. People passed them, staring and whispering to each other, which made Shepard frown. She secretly hoped David hadn't heard them but judging by how he was squeezing her hand, he had heard them quite clearly. "Don't let them get to you..." She heard Garrus say to both his wife and son.

Finally they reached their destination. The bookstore was huge with a completely glass front. After they walked inside, Garrus bent down to Davids level. "Now son. You can get four things, alright? No more and no less. Any book you want other than that. Got it?" David nodded excitedly and ran off. "Don't run!" Shepard reprimanded. "Go sit down and get yourself something to drink. I'll watch him."  
Garrus said to Shepard who happily agreed. Her ankles were swollen and her feet ached. She walked to the coffee shop and ordered a hot tea. After finding a small table, she sat down and dialed on her omnitool. "Hey, Liara." She greeted as the Asaris face popped up on the screen. "Shepard! I'm glad you called!" The other woman said. "Just checking on how the party planning is going." Shepard replied with a smile. "Wonderfully! Tali is getting the cake as we speak. The decorations are almost done as well." "Thats great! Thank you so much for everything." Shepard said gratefully. Liara smiled. "No need to thank me. David is wonderful and we love all of you." Shepard smiled. "I think David has a crush on you, Liara. He talks about you all the time." The asari laughed. "I would be so lucky!" "I'll let you get back to it. See you soon!" Liara nodded and the screen blipped out.

Shepard laid back and sipped her tea. It was nearly thirty minutes later when she heard, "Momma!" And looked to see her son running up to her with Garrus trailing behind with two large bags in his hand. "Done already?" David nodded. "Thats two awfully big bags. What kind of books did he get?" Her husband looked away nervously. "I, uhhh, may have slipped a little." She stared him down. "How many?"  
She asked. Garrus shuffled his feet awkwardly. "I don't think thats important..."  
Shepard glared at him, channeling her inner Commander. "Garrus Vakarian... How.  
Many." He just looked away. "This many!" David exclaimed happily and stretched up both hands. She looked at her husband in shock. "Ten?! How the hell did you end up with ten instead of four?!" Garrus cleared his throat. "He... Gave me the look..."  
Shepard covered her eyes with one of her hands in exasperation. She knew "the look" all too well. David simply twitches his mandibles and looks with his big green eyes. Their son knew how to make his father putty in his hands. "We're going to have a very serious discussion on this later." Shepard said, glaring at him again. Garrus just hung his head in shame. "Right now though, we need to get back to the hotel." Garrus nodded at her. "Need help getting up?" "Yes please." He put his elbow out, which she took and used it to pull herself up. Shepard snickered while they walked, still holding onto his arm. "You're such a sucker!" Garrus sighed. "Yes, yes. I know."

They stopped in front of their hotel room door. "You go in first, David." Garrus said. The young boy looked confused but did as he was told. The door flew open and he saw a group of people all mingling and talking around the room with each other.  
David just looked around in confusion. "Whats going on?" he asked. "Seriously?!"  
Shepard said angerly coming into the room. "I thought I explained clearly what a SURPRISE party was!" "Well, obviously! He's surprised to see a party happening!"  
Tali argued. Shepard looked at Kaiden and Joker. "And you two didn't think to correct them?" The two men looked between each other awkwardly. "I wasn't told this was a surprise party..." Kaiden said. "I was distracted by booze." Joker replied. Shepard groaned. This is what she gets for entrusting this task to aliens.  
"Momma, whats happening?" David said, tugging on her pants leg. "This is your birthday party." She said with a sigh. "Really?!" David asked in excitement.  
His mother nodded at him. "Don't get get drunk at my kids party, please." Shepard said to the two men looked around the room. Joker gave a feigned gasp. "Me? Get DRUNK? I would NEVER!" He said until a swift glare from his CO made him stop in his tracks. "Don't get drunk. Got it."

The guests included Liara, Tali, Kaiden, Joker, Edi, Garrus's father and sister,  
Castis and Solana, and her mother, Hannah. "And you mom? Whats your excuse?"  
Hannah coughed. "I was distracted by booze and food." Shepard groaned again and pinched the bridge of her nose. She looked around again. There were deep blue and white streamers hanging everywhere. Two long tables were next to each other. One was covered in assorted gifts of different sizes and wrappings. The other had a large cake, a punch bowl, plates and cups. 'At least they got that right.' She thought. "Did you only get human food?" Shepard asked in surprise. "Of course not! We just put the rest in the kitchen!" Tali replied. "Thats my que to eat." Garrus said and walked into the kitchen area.

Hannah, Tali and Liara walked up to Shepard then and hugged her. After that everyone began mingling again. "How far along are you now?" Liara asked. Shepard smiled at her. "five months now." Shepard replied. "I'll bet its a girl." Tali told them sweetly in her thick accent. "Thats right, we haven't told you yet... Its twins!" Liara gasped. "Whats a twin?" The Quorrian asked in confusion. "Sometimes humans give birth to multiple children at one time." Liara answered. Tali looked between Shepard in Garrus in surprise. "Oh my Keelah..." Was all she said. David pulled on Shepards pant leg again. "Momma... When are we having cake?!" He whined impatiently. "In just a minute baby, I promise." His mother replied, rubbing the top on his head. "Okay..." He said sadly. "Poor thing. He inherited stubbornness from both sides!" Hannah said. "Mom!" Shepard exclaimed which made the other women laugh. "How about we open presents?" His mother suggested. "Okay everyone! Present time!" Hannah called. The humans gathered around while the aliens in the room, stood around in confusion, except for Garrus, who Shepard dragged next to her. They still didn't completely understand this tradition. "I still don't understand why you would turn down the role of Primarch..." Castis whispered to Garrus. "Because he wasn't happy!" Solana said in defense of her brother. "Thank you Sol." Garrus replied to her. "But he has a family to take of now." Castis said in defense. Garrus sighed in irritation. "Dad, we both had very good careers in the military and were well compensated accordingly. We're doing just fine."

Shepard tried to ignore their conversation and focus on her son as he sat down in a small chair. She started handing him his gifts. The first was from Tali in a shiny, purple wrapping paper. It was a small gun made out of scrap metals. "Tali!  
Is that a gun?!" Shepard yelled. "Just a toy one!" Tali replied in defense. "I like it!" Garrus said and his family nodded. "Lets just keep it moving..." Shepard said and handed him another gift. "This one is from Joker and Edi. I'm a little scared..." She said and handed her son a small box. It was wrapped in simple paper with colorful balloons on it. David unwrapped it and saw it was a small model of the original Normandy SR-1. "Wow! Thats actually great!" Shepard said. "It gets better. Look in the box." David pulled out a small remote. "Now push the button."  
David pushed it and the model rose up off of his lap. "Thats incredible! Its a toy Normandy!" Garrus said in amazement. "I actually helped with this one. He made the model but I made it fly. It has a small bit of a Mass Effect Field in it." Tali said. Shepard picked ship up to examine it. "Is that... Is that a tiny you at the helm?!" She asked. "You're welcome, kid." Joker said in his usual sarcastic tone and raised his glass.

This time Garrus was the one to hand him his next gift. It was from Liara. The wrapping was white with a powder blue bow. David opened it and found four small handmade dolls of Tali, Joker, Edi, and Wrex, along with an old fashioned, hard backed book. David gasped. "Its the one you read me last time!" Liara smiled at him. "One of my favorites." She said. "Of course he gets excited over the book..."  
Garrus said with a laugh. "And from Liara..." Shepard said with a knowing look at the asari. Liara blushed. "Next present please..." Liara said. "This one is from Kaiden." Shepard said and gave him another small box. Inside was a framed picture of himself, Shepard, Garrus and Anderson on one of their visits to the Citadel.  
"Kaiden this is... Beautiful..." Shepard said quietly. "Whos that?" David asked,  
pointing to Anderson. Garrus leaned down. "That is David Anderson. You were named after him. He was an incredible soldier and man." His father told him. "How come I've never met him?" David asked. The room turned silent and solemn. "He...  
Unfortunately died during the war, son." He said softly. Shepard sniffled and wiped tears away. Garrus stood up and wrapped his arms around her, gently rubbing her shoulders soothingly. "Heres one from me." Hannah said in an attempt to change the subject. It was a beautifully made, hand knitted scarf and pair of mittens made in black and red yarn. "Its going to be cold at home soon so you'll need it." Shepard had composed herself by then and handed him the next gift. "This one is from grandpa." She said. The gift was formal traditional turian robes. They were white with blue stripes with a blue patch of the Vakarian clan symbol. "It looks like daddys armor!" David exclaimed excitedly. Castis nodded. "It sure does, doesn't it? We'll match now!" Garrus and rubbed his sons fringe.

"Okay, mine is the last one!" Solana said as Garrus handed him a little white box.  
David opened it. "Pretty!" He said as he held a gold necklace with a oval pendant.  
Garrus and Castis both froze as they stared at the necklace. "Garrus?" Shepard said with concern in her voice. "Whats wrong?" She asked. "That necklace..." He said quietly. "It was my mothers." Shepards eyes widened. Solana knelt down and opened the pendant, revealing it as a locket. Inside was a picture of hers and Garrus's mother. "That is mine and your daddys momma, your other grandma. She died of an illness not long after your parents met. But now she'll always be with you." Solana said and helped him put the necklance on. Shepard squeezed her husbands hand. He was visibly shaking. "Thank you, Sol." Was all he could say. "What do you say, David?" Shepard said to the boy. "Thank you!" He said to everyone. "Lets have some cake." Shepard said. Garrus took a deep breath as Shepard cut a piece of the cake for their son. "Awww... No birthday song?" Hannah asked. "Ugh! No! I hate that tradition! Its so embarrassing!" Shepard said and her mother laughed. "Whats the point of having kids if you can't embarrass them?" The older woman joked.

* * *

Hours later, after everyone else left and the wreckage of the party was cleaned up, Shepard sat with her feet up on the couch, looking at the picture Kaiden had given her son. She lightly touched it with a hand. Garrus walked in after putting David to bed to see his wife crying with a soft yet sad smile on her face. He sat behind her and put him arms around her middle. "I wish he were here." She whispered. "I know." Garrus replied. "He would love David." Shepard nodded in agreement. "But..." Garrus continued. "We owe him everything. I think our David is proof of why his sacrifice wasn't in vein." Shepard hugged the framed photo to her chest. Garrus took the photo from her put it on coffee table in front of them. Then he pulled her onto her his lap and held her close. She curled up and tucked herself into his chest. "Are you okay?" She asked him. "Of course. Why do you ask that?" He replied. "Because of your reaction to the necklace earlier..." Garrus froze for a second. "It just took me by surprise." "That wasn't surprise, honey. That was shock and sadness. To be honest, I didn't realize that turians wore jewelry." She said. "Well, they don't normally. I actually bought her that necklace not too long before she passed. I'd learned about it from a human vid. She absolutely loved it! I didn't put the picture in it though. I didn't realize you could. I was not expecting to see it again, especially at my sons birthday party." Shepard smiled at him. "It sounds like you were very close to her. We call that a mommas boy on earth. The opposite is called a daddies girl." Garrus chuckled a bit. "Well that definitely describes David then." Shepard smiled. "I hope at least one of the babies is a girl so you can experience it too."

He repositioned her so they were facing each other and rubbed his forehead against his own. "You humans are so weird." He said with a laugh. Shepard puffed out her cheeks in protest. "Are you picking on me?" She asked. That made him laugh more.  
"Only because you're so damn cute!" He pressed his mouth plates against her lips in a soft, sweet kiss.


	19. Chapter 19

Recently, due to being pregnant with twins, Shepard has found herself almost constantly exhausted. Because of this she had begun joining her young son David during his nap time. During one of these, David was having trouble getting to sleep. He laid there looking at his mother while she slept peacefully. _'Mommas belly has gotten really big lately... But momma is still really pretty.'_ He thought to himself. _'I wonder if the babies will look more her. I wish I did sometimes... I wonder if I'll be really tall like daddy one day.'_ "You're supposed to be asleep..." He heard as his father walked in. "I can't sleep like momma." The boy replied. His father laughed. "Well, I don't think anyone can right now. The twins make her pretty tired." Garrus said.

"Do you think the twins will look like momma?" David asked. "Hmmm... According to the doctor, yes. Why do you ask, son?" David looked at his mothers sleeping form. "Momma is really pretty isn't she?" He said and noticed a softness when his father looked over at his wife. "Yes, your momma is very beautiful..." His father replied and brushed few strand of loose hairs from face but then looked at his son. "Where is coming from? You aren't getting bullied again are you?" "Sometimes I wish I were pretty like momma..." Garrus sighed and rubbed the top of his sons head. "You are perfect exactly as you, David. I told you before, you're proof of me and your mothers love. Who says they'll be completely human? They could three fingers or leg spurs like me. The point is... None of that makes any of our children less beautiful or any less loved. How about we just let momma sleep and we go to the park, okay?" David eagerly agreed.

* * *

After leaving a note on their nightstand and nuzzling Shepards forehead, Garrus sat on a park bench watching his son play in a sandbox. They were currently no other children around but then Garrus saw two figures walking towards them. Garrus inwardly groaned and felt himself tense up. This was the little asshole who's been picking on David. _'Boy they're lucky my wife is currently asleep...'_ He thought.  
The turian mother sat down on the far side of the bench from him while her son was walking up David. _'Shit.'_ Garrus swore to himself. "David!" He called out to his young son, who looked at him in worry. "You know what to say." Garrus told him. David nodded at him hesitantly. Of course the other turian boy walked right up to him in the sand box and smashed his foot into the small structure David was working on. Garrus had to hold himself back with every fiber of his being. He knew his son had to learn how to defend himself but he never wanted to kick a little kids ass so badly in his entire life. "M-My name is..." Davis said meekly. "What? You say something weirdo?" _'How? How can this woman sit there and do nothing?!'_ Garrus peeked a glance at the turian mother. She wasn't even paying attention. She was currently glued to her omnitool screen, scrolling though messages.

David stood up. "My name is David Vakarian! My momma is Commander Shepard and my daddy is archangel! Someday I'll walk through fire!" "What stupid stuff are you blabbing about five fingers?" The other kid said. Thats when David pushed the kid down and shouted. "And if you hurt me, they'll kick your butt!" He shouted. Garrus couldn't help but swell with a bit when seeing his son stand up for himself like that but he knew it was time to intervene. Garrus stood up, walked over to David, and picked him up. "Momma should be awake by now. Lets head home." He said, walking away while the other boy ran to his mother crying. "I'm very proud of you, son." Garrus told him. "You were very brave today." "No I wasn't! I was really scared!" "Exactly. Bravery is when you're scared but you do what you need to anyway. Your momma and me were scared a lot." David looked at him with wide eyes. "You and momma were?!" He asked in surprise. Garrus chuckled and nodded. "Yes. Many, many times. But we fought anyway because we needed to. But _only_ when you _need_ to okay?" He said and David nodded in understanding.

They arrived home to find Shepard downstairs making lunch. "Well this is a surprise..." Garrus said. "Trust me it took a lot of will and effort. How was the park?" Shepard asked. "That kid picked David again..." Garrus started. "What?!"  
She shouted in surprise. Garrus carefully took the knife from her hand. "But David was very brave today." Shepard smiled softly at her son. "Good boy." She told him and touched her forehead against the boys. Garrus sat him down and quickly took over for her. "Go sit down, sweetie." Which she gladly complied to. They ate in peace. Garrus took their plates to the kitchen when the doorbell rang. Shepard, with a bit of effort, stood up to answer it with David trailing behind her. On the other side was a turian woman. "Can I help you?" Shepard asked deadpanned. "Who is it Shep- Oh shit..." Garrus said as he walked into the room.

"You're son pushed my son down in the park today!" The woman said in anger. "Yeah? Bet that sucked, huh? Now he learned how it feels." Shepard replied sarcastically, crossing her amrs over her stomach. "How dare you! I demand that that your little beast apologize to my son!" 'Oh no...' Garrus thought. "Shepard... Watch you temper..." He tried to tell her but it was too late. He feel the fires of anger rolling off of her. Someone came after her cub and this would not end well. All Garrus could do was to quickly take David to his room and be grateful the other woman didn't bring her own son to witness what was about to happen.

Shepard started laughing. _'Bad sign...'_ Garrus thought. "You have GOT to be kidding me! You want my son to apologize to yours for defending himself after YOUR son has picked on him for months? Go fuck yourself, you bitch! If you or your little asshole of a kid come around my baby again, my previous threat WILL come true. NOW GET THE FUCK OFF MY LAWN!" With that she push a button, making the door slam shut and locked it. "I've never been so turned on." He said to his wife. "The last time that happened I got pregnant with twins. I'm not falling for that again." She said. Garrus laughed but then sighed. "David was saying things that bothered me. About his appearance." Shepard looked at him surprise. "He said sometimes he wished he looked more like you because you're pretty. I can't help but think that kid was the cause." Shepard frowned at that. Of course to them, he was perfect and all their children would be. "I've been wondering what to do. He supposed to start school soon but..."

Garrus put his arms around her and pulled her close. "I've been thinking too... Lets move to the Citadel after the babies are born so they can get a better education from someone who understands our situation. We'll bring your mother as well if she wants" "But what about retiring someplace tropical?" "We did and it was quite enjoyable but that was for us. This is for our children. Its a small sacrifice." Shepard smiled up at him. "You've gone soft Archangel." She said quietly and pulled his collar so he was at her level. Garrus put a taloned hand on her cheek and wiped a tear that had fallen down her cheek. "Stupid hormones." She whispered, wiped her eyes. He leaned down, pressing their lips together softly. "Lets do it." Shepard said. He put a hand on her stomach. "I love you, Mrs. Vakarian." Garrus said. "I love you too, Mr. Vakarian." She replied sweetly.


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry this chapter took so long! I've been dealing with a lot. I appreciate everyones support and patience!

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Garrus asked his wife while she laid on her back on their bed. Shepard sighed. "Tired. These two are a lot more active than David was." Garrus chuckled at her. "Well, I guess they take after you, then." He received a swift glare from his wife. Shepard sighed. She was now almost a week past her due date and to say she was tired of this pregnancy was a gross understatement. She almost constantly in a bad mood and exhausted. Garris rubbed her stomach. "I know you wanted to do this naturally but perhaps we should call the doctor and have you induced..." Shepard shook her head in protest. "No. I was unconscious when David was born. I refuse to be loopy for the twins." Their son was currently visiting Garrus's family on the Citadel while her mother is off on business until Shepard goes into labor. "I just hate seeing you so uncomfortable." Garrus told her. Shepard smiled at him. "Help me sit up?" She asked. He nodded and put an arm under her back, then pulled her upwards. Shepard put a hand on the side of his face. "I know I haven't been very pleasant lately. I really appreciate how great you've been during it." He rubbed her stomach again. "I love you, Shepard. I would do anything to make you happy." He said and leaned down, touching their lips together, then chuckled when he felt several kicks under his claws. "My, you weren't kidding! They sure are going crazy in there!" He said in surprise. "Yeah, try being the one they're living in right now..." Shepard said exhaustedly.

Garrus thought for a moment. "Why don't we take a walk? I've read its good for inducing labor naturally." Shepard groaned. "My feet are swollen and my back is killing me... A walk is the last thing I want!" "Yes but laying here all day will only make you feel worse, sweetie." Shepard was quiet for a moment. "Alright.  
Fine! Help me up, please." Garrus helped up on her feet, downstairs and out of the their front door. They walked down the street slowly, down about a block, before heading back. A few people gave them strange looks, which they were mostly used to by now. It didn't help her terrible mood though. An asari and human man walked by them, whispering to themselves. Shepard stopped walking. "Shepard don't-" Garrus tried to say but his wife wasn't listening. "Got something to say?" She said mincingly to the pair. "W-what? No! of course not!" The asari replied nervously. "Normally I ignore bigots but I'm a week over due and no mood for bullshit at this moment. Yes, we are married. Yes, its his kids. We have another one and YES. Its also his kid. Now kindly move the hell a long and shut up." She finished before continuing walking and dragging Garrus with her. He felt a little bad for the couple but couldn't deny they deserved it. "Please calm down." Garrus pleaded to her, seeing as she clutch his arm very hard. Shepard was quiet for the entire rest of the trip until they got back home. She suddenly started sniffling.

"Shepard whats wrong?" Garrus asked in worry as he wiped a few tears away.  
"Sorry... I hate crying. I'm just so uncomfortable! I wasn't able to keep my temper!" She said through tears. It was muffled as she had her face in shirt. Garrus put his arms around her and rubbed her back softly. "I know, sweetie. Its okay. This will only be for a little while longer and then we'll have two new perfect babies. Just be strong for a little bit longer, okay?" He said quietly and soothingly. She finally calmed down. "My feet hurt..." She said. He helped her sit down on the couch. "I'll make you some tea." He told her before leaving the room. Shepard laid her head back and sighed. Thats when she felt something. Her under wear suddenly felt wet. Then a very sharp pain. "Holy shit!" She shouted. Garrus ran into the room in alarm. "Whats wrong?!" he asked. "I... I think my water just broke..." She replied before gasping in pain. "We need to get you to the hospital!" Garrus said but Shepard stopped him. "That will take too long! The babies will be here soon! Just get Michelle on the phone. She's staying nearby. I need to get up stairs first..." She tried to stand up but couldn't her stomach was too large and she was in too much pain. The contractions were coming really close together. Without a word, Garrus rushed over and put his arms underneath her back and legs, then with a slight grunt of effort, lifted her up into his arms. "Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you. You'll be okay." Shepard laughed a little. "Funny since you're the cause of this..." Garrus laughed at that. "Sorry about that." She laughed but the winced through her teeth in pain.

He rushed her upstairs and laid her gently on the bed before using his omnitool to call dr. Michelle. "How far apart iz her contractionz?" She asked. "Just a few minutes. Two or three I think?" He replied. "Its 'appening very vast! I vill be zere az zoon az I can." With that she hung up. Then Garrus sent messages to both of their families to let them know she had gone into labor. Shepard let out a loud scream of pain. "Holy fuck that hurts! Each one is worse than the last!" She exclaimed. Garrus rushed into their bathroom and came back with a wet cloth. He then wiped the already forming sweat from her brow. "Shhhh... Deep breaths dear." He sat down next to her. "The doctor will be here soon." Shepard tried to catch her breath. "Yeah, I heard! I'm not deaf!" She snapped but then realized how she sounded. "Sorry... Its the pain talking." She apologized. "None taken. I'm sure worse things are going to be said by you before this is over." Shepard chuckled. "As long as you understand whats coming." And then shouted louder in pain. 'Come on Michelle. Hurry up!' He thought, wiping his wifes forehead again. 10 minutes later, He heard a knock at the door and ran to open. "Thank the spirits!" he said in relief to see it was Dr. Michelle and an asari nurse. They heard Shepard scream from upstairs and all three of them rushed upstairs.

The doctor quickly examined her. "It vill still be a bit longer but not too much,  
Mrs. Vakarian!" "MOTHER FUCKER!" Shepard screamed as a contraction hit her. "I vant you to get up and valk. Zat vill zpeed it along even vurther." Shepard shook her head in protest. "Shepard... Do as the doctor says..." Shepard glared at him sharply at him while he put his arm under her to sit her up. He helped her stand and walk to the middle of the room. "MOTHER FUCKING SHIT!" She suddenly screamed in pain. "Don't worry, sweetie. This will only be for a little while. Remember your breathing." Garrus said in an attempt to soothe her. "FUCK YOU AND MY BREATHING! THIS IS YOUR FAULT IN THE FIRST FUCKING PLACE!" She screamed and tried to push him away but it did nothing. In any other circumstance, being screamed at and pushed by THE Commander Shepard would evoke fear in even the most hardened soldier. Now he had to stifle a small laugh at her attempt to scare and hit him. "You're rusty, dear. You need to work on your commander voice a bit more." He joked. "Shut up!" She said in a more quiet tone. "Lay back down. I'll examine you again." The doctor said. Shepard got back on the bed and propped her legs up. "It'z time, Mrs. Vakarian! Garrus, zit 'er up." He nodded and did as he was told.

"Alright, it'z time to push! 1, 2, 3." Shepard pushed hard, screaming in pain and effort. "Vonderful job! Deep breathz and one more time! 1, 2, 3. Push!" Again Shepard pushed with all of her strength. Suddenly the sound of a baby crying filled the room. "Zee first baby iz out! Itz a beautiful girl!" She held the baby up for them to see. The baby was covered in blood and goo so it was to make out any distinquishing features. The doctor used sterile scissors to cut the cord.  
"A girl... We have a daughter Shepard!" Garrus said with joy in his voice.  
Michelle handed her to the nurse, who quickly went and washed the baby off. "One down, one to go! Ready? 1, 2, 3 and push! Good job! One more time. 1, 2, 3. Push!"  
The nurse returned with a wrapped bundle as more crying filled the room. "It'z another anozer girl! Boz are happy and healthzy!" The doctor cut the cord again. Shepard fell back in exauston. "Two girls, Shepard! David has two little sisters!" Garrus said in awe. The nurse gently handed the bundle over to him, then took the other twin to bathe it. Garrus looked down at his newborn daughter. She looked so much like his wife. She had the same vibrant red hair but her eyes were a deep blue. She had a slight gray tint to her skin and bits of hard, rocklike patches in random places but other than that, she looked completely human. The nurse returned with the other twin. Shepard sat up, with a bit of help from Garrus, as the nurse handed her the other bundle. Tears of happiness rolled down her face. "I'm so proud of you." Garrus whispered and pressed his mouth plates against her temple. "They have your eyes." She breathed.

"'Ave you dezided on namez?" The doctor asked them. Garrus looked at his wife and then down at the daughter in his arms. "This one is Lunara, after my mother. And the one Shepard is holding is Ashley." The nurse put the names into her omnitool.  
"Very pretty. Vey still need to get you to a hospital to make zure everyzing is alright and get zee babiez vaccinated and tested." Michelle said. Michelle called the hosptial and told them about the situation. They sent out an ambulance for Shepard while Garrus rode with them, each holding a baby.

* * *

As Shepard laid asleep in a hospital bed hours later, because they wanted to keep her there over night for observations, Garrus sat in a chair. He quietly watched his daughters move, kick and occasionally make small noises as they slept in their plastic cribs. He jumped when his omnitool went off, grateful it didn't wake any of the sleeping bodies, and saw their family had arrived. He nuzzled his wifes forehead before heading downstairs to the lobby. As soon as he arrived he heard his son call out and run to him. "Daddy!" Garrus scooped his son up when he got close and embraced him. It had been about two weeks since they seen David and both his parents missed him like crazy. "David! We've missed you so much! But when we go upstairs you have to be quiet, okay?" David nodded in agreement to his fathers request. "How is she?" Hannah asked. "Wonderful!" Garrus said with pride. "Shepard did amazingly! She's sleeping right now but you're welcome to come see her and the babies." Garrus said and Hannah sighed with relief as they made their way towards the hospital room. Garrus put a taloned hand on the door but stopped."  
Sorry but can you wait out here for a minute? I'd like David to meet the twins alone first." Hannah smiled and his father and sister nodded. "Of course. I assumed you would do that anyway." Castis told him. Garrus took his sons small hand. "Lets go meet your sisters." He said and opened the door.

Shepard was awake when they entered, cradling one of her daughters. "Momma!" He shouted but she put a finger up her mouth indicating he needed be quieter. "Hi,  
baby! Come here." She whispered. Garrus sat the boy down next to his mother and he immediately wrapped his arms around her in an embrace which she happily reciprocated with her free arm. "This is your little sister Lunara." She said sweetly while Garrus picked Ashley from her bed. "She is named after your daddies momma." Shepard finished. "And this one here is Ashely. She is named after an old friend and a very brave soldier." Garrus said. "Want to hold one of them?" Shepard asked. David eagerly nodded and scooted closer. Garrus showed him how to hold his arms while Shepard carefully placed the baby in his arms. "Remember to support her head, son." Garrus said and moved his sons arm up slightly. "Very good!" Shepard praised him. "I'm going to let everyone else in now." Garrus said as he gently laid Ashley down and Shepard nodded in agreement. "Sorry for the wait." He said as he opened the door and everyone walked in. "Have you told them the names yet?" Shepard asked. Garrus shook his head. "That one in the bed is Ashley. And the one David is holding is Lunara." Both Castis and Solana flared their mandibles in surprise. "Such perfect names for two beautiful girls! Can I hold one of them?"

Hannah asked. "Of course! Just make sure to wash your hands. David, can Grandma hold Lunara, please?" Shepard said to her son, who looked sad but complied.  
Hannah washed her hands before taking the child.

"Lunara... Such a pretty name." She said as she craddled her new grand daughter.  
Castis looked between the baby and her parents. "Yes. Quite a beautiful name. I thought so too when your mother was alive." The elder turian said. "It was our mothers name." Solana informed Hannah. "Awww! How sweet! And they both really look like their mother don't they? But they have their fathers eyes I see." Hannah said. Solana asked if she could hold Ashley. Garrus agreed under the same terms as Hannah. Solana washed her hands before taking the infant. "Is it just me or do they have a slight gray pallor?" She asked. Garrus nodded. "Yes. Under normal circumstances that would be cause for concern but they passed all of their tests. Both girls are completely healthy." He told his sister. "They're just beautiful.  
I can't believe you had twins!" Solana said. Shepard looked at his in surprise.  
"Wait... Can turians not have twins?" Castis shook his head. "Most species can but for some reasons its extremely rare in turians. No one is sure why." Shepard smiled. "Its kind of rare in humans too actually." She said softly. "We should let you rest." Hannah said as she carefully put the baby into Garrus's arms. "You don't have to leave so soon!" Shepard said sadly. "Don't worry, dear! We're not going far. Just to rest ourselves after the trip. I actually asked Castis and Solana to stay at my house. That way we can also take of David until you and the babies can get settled." Hannah said with a soft smile. "R-really? Thank you so much Hannah!" Garrus said to his mother in law, who just nodded in response. Solana also gently put the baby she was holding back into Shepards arms. "We'll be back in a few hours." She said. David looked between them in a panic. "But I don't wanna go!" He said with emotion in his voice. "Awww! Don't worry! Its just for a little while." Shepard said, rubbing one of her sons mandibles softly. "Promise, momma?" He asked and she smiled. "Promise, baby." She replied. David nodded and hugged his mother before his father picked him up. "I'll walk you out."  
Garrus said. They all said they're goodbyes before leaving the room.

Garrus returned a few minutes later to see Shepard still holding Lunara but tears streaming down her face and yet, she was softly smiling. "Everything alright?" He asked. "Just always sad when I have to be away from David. I'm sad but also happy.  
I miss David but I love Lunara and Ashley so much I could burst! I just want us to all be together again." She said, never taking her eyes off of the baby in her arms. Garrus walked over and picked up Solana before sitting next to her and pressed his mouth plates against her temple. "I know, sweetie. And we will be before you know it. We just have to get the girls settled before he can come home.  
It'll just be a couple of more weeks. I promise."


	21. Chapter 21

Three months have passed since the twins were born and everyone has gotten into a comfortable routine. Their family had gone back to their respective homes after a month of helping them get settled. They visit regularly now.

Shepard and Garrus slept peacefully until the sound of crying startled them awake.  
"I got 'em..." Garrus said groggily as sat up. Shepard mummbled a sleepy,  
"thanks," before rolling over in a fetal position. Shortly after, she heard a soft knock at the door. "Come in." She called, knowing it was her son. David quietly crept in and closed the door before crawling into the bed and curling up next his mother. "Did the babies wake you up?" She asked groggily. David slowly nodded and snuggled his face into her neck. Shepard smiled and put her arms around him. Garrus returned a few minutes later. "It was Ashley. She just needed a diaper change. She's sleeping now." He said before noticing his wife and son sound asleep. He quickly joined them, laying his arm over both of them before falling asleep himself.

* * *

"David! Can you come here a minute?" Shepard called from the living room. "Yes,  
mama?" The boy asked as he walked in from the kitchen. "Sit down, please."  
Garrus said. "Am I in trouble?" David asked. Shepard laughed lightly and rubbed the top of his head. "No, baby. You aren't in trouble. We just have something to tell you." She said and nodded at her hubsand, who nodded back. "We've decided to move to the Citadel." Garrus stated. David just looked between his parents with his mandibles flickering. "Is it because I'm getting picked on?" he asked. Shepard sighed. "Partly, yes. Your father and I realized that you can get a better education there. And yes the people are a bit more progressive. Over all we think you'll be much happier. We've also out grown our house." She told her son. David looked around the room. "I'm going to miss our house though..." He said sadly.  
Shepard sat down and hugged him tightly. "Me too, baby. I promise though, you'll love our new house too." They were interrupted by the sound of a baby crying through the moniter. "That would be Luna since I just put Ashley down. I just hope she doesn't wake up her sister..." Shepard said. Garrus stood up. "I got her." He said and went upstairs.

"Are you okay?" Shepard asked David after a few minutes of silence. He simpley nodded. "I'm a little sad but maybe I can make a friend when I'm there." He said.  
Shepard frowned and hugged him tighter. "Of course you will my baby." She told him. "Yep. It was Luna, alright. Thankfully she didn't wake Ashely up, she just had a wet diaper and went right back to sleep." They heard Garrus said as he descended down the stairs. "Oh, well thats good. I have to wake them up in an hour to feed them though so enjoy it while it last." Shepard said to him. Garrus chuckled. "Will do." He replied. Shepard turned to her son. "Are you hungry? Its about lunch time." She asked him and David nodded eagerly. "Yeah! Thats why I was in the kitchen. I wanted a sandwhich." The boy replied. His mother smiled at him and rubbed the top of his fringe again. "Then we'll all have some then." Then she took his hand as they walked into the kitchen.

An hour later Shepard sat in their spare-bedroom-turned-nursery, breast feeding Ashely while Garrus sat nearby feeding Lunara with milk pumped from her mother in comftorable silence. "You think Davids okay?" Shepard said, breaking the silence. Garrus thought for a moment. "I think so. He's a strong kid. Stronger than most people give him credit for. I think he'll be fine." He said to his wife.  
Shepard sighed a bit sadly. "I just worry about him. He has such a gentle and sweet personality. People will take advantage of it." She said. Garrus carefully stood up and walked across the room. He then leaned down and rubbed his forehead against her. "I know, my love. We can't protect him from everything though. He needs to know how to stick up for himself and he'll never know it if we shelter him." He said and Shepard frown. She knew he was right but it didn't mean she liked hearing. Garrus picked up on this and continued speaking. "But he's a good boy who knows we love him. People will see that." Shepard smiled at him and closed her eyes. "i love Mr. Vakarian." She whispered. "I love you too, Mrs. Vakarian."  
He whispred back.


	22. Chapter 22

Garrus heaved a sigh as he laid one of his daughters in the play pen with her sister. They both kicked their legs and flailed their arms, smiling happily.  
"Good girl, Luna." He said with a laugh to her and lightly rubbed a talon on her cheek. That was when the door bell rang. "Can you get the door, son?" He asked as he picked up a box and moved it to the kitchen. The boy did as he was told and loudly exclaimed "Auntie Liara!", making his father cringe again and look towards the babies. One of the babies started fussing a bit. Garrus sighed and picked her up. "My apollogies." She said in her usual calm manner. "To what do we owe the pleasure?" Garrus asked while craddled his infant daughter. "I was in the area and I hadn't met the twins yet. Where is Shepard by the way?" Liara replied,  
looking around the room. There were boxes everywhere but the apartment was huge,  
much bigger than their previous home. The room was circular with a wall of windows on the left side. The living room wasn large and spacious with a winding staircase that led to the upstairs. "Shes taking a nap upstairs." He answered. Liara nodded in understanding. "Would you like to meet the twins?" Garrus asked.

They walked accross the room to the playpen where the infants laid on the their stomachs. Both smiled and kicked their legs happily when they approached. Liara smiled softly. "They look just like their mother. But their eyes come from you."  
She said. Garrus picked one of them up. "This is Lunara..." He said as he put the baby in her arms. "She is named after my mother. And this one..." He continued. "Is Ashley." Liara stopped and stared for a moment before gaining her composure back. "Both of them are beautiful." She said sweetly. "Is Liara I hear?" Shepard called while she descended the staircase towards them. David ran and hugged her waist. "Yes. I was in the area on business and wanted to meet the twins." Liara replied and Shepard looked at her with skeptisism. "Which kind of business?" The human asked. "The doctorate kind." Liara responded matter of factly. "Just don't get shot. We're too rusty to come save you." Garrus commented with sarcasm. "I'll try to remember not fall through a glass floor..." Liara said with a look towards Shepard, who gawked at her. "Oh come on! One time!" She exclaimed in exasperation.  
David looked between the three of them in utter confusion. "I'll explain when you're older." Shepard told him. Garrus carefully handed Ashley to her mother. The baby gurgled and laughed, kicking her feet happily. "So, Liara..." Shepard began and Liara looked up her curiously. "Do you think you'll ever settle down?" Liara rolled her eyes. "Please, I'm not even 200 yet! I still have plenty of time.  
Besides, I can't setle down in my line of work, I mean the non-doctorate kind..."  
David twitched his mandibles with worry. "You can't get married till I'm older!  
So you can marry me, remember?" He said excitedly. Garrus laughed at her in amusement while Shepard glared in irritation. That was funy the few time but now its just getting annoying. NO ONE is geting her baby! "You're never babysitting him..." Shepard muttered angerly. Garrus put a hand on her shoulder. "Alright,  
honey, Calm down... There are still quite a few years until then, remember?" He said to his wife, which made her relax. She smile sweetly at Liara. "Sorry about that!" She said with a laugh.

They all sat down, babies in their arms, and talked for awhile. "I'm still in utter disbelief that this is real." Liara said softly. "Both of you married, with three beautiful, healthy children. And naturally created at that! Its just incredible!" Garrus nodded in agreement. "You're tellimg me! Its still hard to believe sometimes!" He replied. Shepard looked around the room. David sat next to Liara, ingrossed in a book. Garrus talked about the old days to Liara, with Lunara carefully tucked in his arms. Liara chatted back with Garrus. Finally she looked down at the baby in her arms, little Ashley, who yawned and looked up at her mother sleepily. After a couple of hours, Liara had to leave and excused herself.  
They all hugged and said their goodbyes. After all three kids were down for their naps, Shepard smirked and pulled on her husbands hand, leading him upstairs. "What are you doing?" He asked. "We only have a little while to ourselves. We're going to enjoy it." She stated. He finally understood and moved so fast he was pulling her now.

They rushed to their room and already had half of their clothes off by the time their bedroom door closed. Garrus slammed her against the wall, kissing and licking her neck and without skipping a beat, she jumped up and looped her legs around his waist. He pulled away from the wall and tossed her onto the bed before getting a condom and rolling it on himself. She opened her legs and looked at him enticingly. Garrus climbed ontop of her and circled her opening, making sure she was ready to accept him. He entered her slowly but quickly picked up speed. "Yes!"  
Shepard moane breathlessly with her back arching in pleasure. "More!" He gripped her hands in his own and slammed into her hard and roughly. "Ohhhh Spirits! You feel so good! I don't think I'll last long!" It had been so long since they had been intamate. He couldn't even remember the last time her had felt himself inside of her, felt her warmth and made her moan in pleasure. "Yes! Thats it!" Shepard exclaimed. "Right there! Oh fuck, Garrus! I'm already on the edge! Keep going!  
Don't stop!" He bucked his hips at lighting speed, the feeling of his orgasm over taking his senses. "Shepard! I'm cumming!" He called out. She bit into the hardness of his shoulder to muffle her orgasm, arching her back and screaming into his rough skin. They both collapsed after a moment, laying there motionless and enjoying the elated feeling.

"God I missed sex..." Shepard said as she tried to catch her breath. Garrus got up and threw the condom away, then picked up his wifes clothes and offered them to her. "Me too but this is what happens when you decide to be parents. Less sex with your turian husband." He told her. She frowned, sticking her bottom lip out. "Now stop pouting dear, as utterly cute as it is, and get dressed. The babies will probably wake up soon." Garrus said to her and helped her up. She took the clothes from him and begrudgingly got dressed. "I'll start dinner." She told him and started to leave the room but then he stopped her. "I love you so much, Shepard. We've been so busy lately I feel like I don't say it enough any more. But I couldn't imagine my life without you, my love." Shepard smiled softly up and him in awe. "I love you too, Garrus. And I've been thinking..." She replied.  
"Humans have something called a vow renewal. Its sort of like a wedding redo. I'd like to have one. My mom can be there this time and so can our children." She said to him. He leaned and brushed his head against her. "I love that idea. Lets do it." She pressed her lips against his and he happily responded to deepening the kiss. Thats when the sounds of two identical cries burt from the baby montier,  
making both of their parents jump in surprise. Shepard sighed but then smiled as they walked down the hall. "I miss sex but I wouldn't change our lives for anything..." She said contentedly. He laughed and whole heartedly agreed. 


	23. Chapter 23

"Come on, honey!" Shepard called out sweetly. She sat on the floor of their living room cross legged in front of her two infant daughters. Ashley sat up, chewing on a plastic ring baby toy while her sister, Lunara, was down on all fours closer to their mother and giggling as she rocked back and forth. "Come on! Crawl to mommy!"  
She called again. Lunara giggled and rocked again before sitting down and waving her hands happily. Shepard sighed. "You were so close too..." She groaned. David walked into the room then. "What are you doing, momma?" He asked. "Trying to get Luna to crawl to me but its not working." Shepard replied. David sat down next to her. "Can you crawl yo your big brother?" David said, patting the floor in front of him. Lunara got back on all fours and rocked herself once again but still didn't move foreward. Both Shepard and David sighed in dissapointment. "What's going on?" They heard behind them. Garrus had returned with grocery bags in hand.  
He placed them on the counter. Suddenly, Lunara looked over at her father with her big, blue eyes and started crawling to him. Shepard and David stared in disbelief.  
Garrus laughed and picked the baby up. Then Ashley sped by them in route to follow her sister. "WHAT?!" Both mother and son exclaimed. Garrus laughed even harder and picked up his other daughter. "Okay, thats just unfair..." Shepard said and crossed her arms in a clear pout. "What was that earth phrase again? Fathers girls?" Garrus asked. Shepard rolled her eyes. "Daddies girl..." She replied in irritation. "Yes! Thats it! I guess they're daddies girls!" Garrus exclaimed happily. Shepard just glared at him. "How about you take the girls while I put away the groceries and make dinner?" Garrus asked, "If I can tear them away from you..." She said sarcastically. Shepard took both girls into her arms. "Can you help momma with the babies?" Garrus asked their son. The boy nodded enthusiastically nodded and followed his mother upstairs.

* * *

Hours later, after they ate dinner, cleaned up and got all three kids to sleep,  
Shepard and Garrus got themselves ready for bed. "They literally lived in me! How could they crawl to you and not me?!" She complained. "The same reason you did. My voice just attracts women." Garrus said but cleared his throat nervously when he saw the sharp glare from his wife. "Kidding! I'm kidding!" He quickly retracted.  
"I don't have answer for you, dear. I'm just happy they started crawling!" He finished. Shepard softened and gave him a smile. "Yeah me too. I can't believe they're already crawling! My babies are growing up too fast! And I mean all three!  
David is going to start school in a few months! That gives me a whole new set of anxieties honestly..." Shepard said as crawled under the covers. Garrus pulled her to his chest and wrapped his arms around her. "I know, my love but we can't shelter him forever. He needs to learn how to deal with these situations himself."  
Shepard fiddled with a bit of the fabric from his shirt. "He's my baby, though. I just want to protect him." Shepard said and laid her head on his chest, putting her arms around his waist as she snuggled into him. He ran his dulled talons through her hair. "Of course you do, my love! So do I! But we just can't." He said. Shepard let out a heavy sigh. "Lets get some sleep." Garrus said to her. She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep while her husband softly brushed his fingers through her hair soothingly.

* * *

 _'Garrus watched as Shepard sat on the cold, metal table in Mordins lab. They both waited with curiosity and confusion, wondering why he called them here. He had calibrations to do after all. "Sorry for delay." Mordin said in his usual fast speech as he walked into the room. He had a stack of papers under his arm "Important news! Big break through. Couldn't wait to tell you." He continued._  
 _"Tell us what?" Shepard asked. Mordin didn't ask for a moment. He was going through his desk until he found a small, long box. Garrus and Shepard looked at each other in confusion. "I mean, I like you Mordin but I don't know if Garrus would support this union." Shepard joked. Garrus nodded in agreement. "Yeah there's no way in hell I'm letting that happen." He replied. "Not a ring." Mordin said and opened the box to show a syringe. "Okay, fine! I'll marry you! Lets not go crazy here!" She said in a panic. "Its the solution to the problem. So simple._  
 _Don't know why it took so long." The salarian said. "Problem? What problem?"_  
 _Garrus asked. That made him worry. Was Shepard sick and he didn't know? He felt a soft hand squeeze his taloned one. Shepard knew him so well it was scary sometimes. He squeezed her hand back. "Making babies." Was all Mordin responded with._

 _Garrus chuckled. "Babies? What-?" Then he realized what was happening. Garrus looked down at his mate. Her eyes were wide and brimmed with tears that threatened to spill out whether she liked it or not. "W-we could reproduce?" He said in a soft voice. "How? Wait a second! You weren't taking or blood for just health reasons were you?" Garrus asked. Mordin nodded. "Kept it secret it. Had to until I was sure. Won't bore you with details. Need to inject you with this."_  
 _Mordin said. Shepard was already rolling up her sleeve. "Do it." She ordered._  
 _"Shepard! Wait! Let's talk about this-" Garrus started to say but Shepard stopped him. "I don't care what the side effects are. I don't care if I get sick,_  
 _or gain weight or turn bright pink. I want- No. I need this." She said with a fierce determintaion in her eyes. "Shepard..." Garrus breathed. "What are the side effects?" He asked, turning to Mordin. "Very few. Nausea. Perhaps dizziness. Will moniter you of course." Shepard gripped Garrus's hand a little tighter. "Do it."_  
 _She said again with her arm still out._

 _They waited while Mordin prepared everything. He tied a rubber tube around her arm and rubbed alcohol on the crease of her elbow. She hissed and winced as Mordin injected the needle into her arm. She squeezed Garrus's hand hard. Mordin finished and put the needle away then took the tube from Shepard's arm. "How do you feel?" Garrus asked. "So far so good." She replied. "Suggest rest. Best to lay down." Mordin told them. "You heard the doctor. Lets get you to your cabin." Garrus said and helped her down off the table. "Thank you, Mordin. I don't know how but you created a miracle." The turian said. Mordin just smiled and nodded. Garrus led Shepard to her cabin. By the time they made it to her cabin, the medicine had started taking effect. She was dizzy and exhausted feeling. Garrus helped her change into her pajamas and tucked her into bed.'_

* * *

"Garrus? Whats wrong?" Garrus heard and was snapped out his deep thoughts. "What? Oh, uhhh, nothing. Just thinking?" He replied. "What are you doing awake?" He then asked. "I'm not sure honestly. I just suddenly woke up. What were you thinking of?" "Honestly? The day Mordin gave us a way to have children. David and the twins owe their lives to him." "Wow. I haven't thought about that in a long time. We never told anyone either. People still don't know how it happened. I don't think we could ever show Mordin our true appreciation for everything he had done for us, even if he had made it out alive." Garrus nodded in agreement with her. There was suddenly a knock on the door. It opened and David peeked his head in. "I can't sleep..." he said meekly. Shepard laughed. "Of course you can, baby. Come on!" She said. He rushed over and climbed onto their bed. Then they heard the twins crying through the baby monitor. "I got them." Garrus said left the room. He came back a few minutes later with both twins in his arms. "They both had dirty diapers. I changed them and figured we could all have a sleep over in our room."  
He said as Shepard took one of the babies in her arms, reaching her arms out towards her mother.

Not much longer, they were all situated and comfortable with David snuggled into his mothers front while Shepard laid on her side and faced towards her husband. Garrus laid on his back with the twins packed tightly on either side of him. Both Garrus and Shepard laid their arms out and gripped each others hands tightly. Shepard laid her other arms over her son and rubbed his back lightly. The child sighed in contentment. _'Thank you, Mordin. We could never repay you for what you gave us that day.'_ Was the last thought Shepard had before drifting back to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

I'm sorry for not posting for so long! Between my computer dieing and then resurrecting itself and life getting the way, I had little time or good ideas for the story. Have no fear though! I'm not done with it yet and plan on continue the Vakarian families stories!

* * *

The Vakarian family were quite a sight as they walked through the Citadel. They were on their way to the school that was near their apartment. David clutched his mothers hand tightly while Garrus pushed the infant twins in their stroller. Both mother and son were nervous about today. It didn't help that everyone they passed stared and whispered under their breath.

"Is that Commander Shepard?" An Asari whispered to another of her kind.  
"Theres no way! She died!" The other Asari replied.  
"But that woman looks just like her except her hair is longer!" The first Asari said.

"That turian child has five fingers! Is it a disfigurement?" A female turian said to her male mate. "Has to to be. Theres no way a turian and human would mate. Thats wrong on so many levels. Not to mention physically impossible." The male turian said.  
"But did you notice the infants? They had patches skin that looked almost turian! Surely it isn't possible!" The woman whispered.  
"She even bears his markings!" The man replied.

"Ugh! That woman is so hot! Why is she with a TURIAN?" A human woman said a bit too loudly.  
"Michelle! Isn't that hypocritical? Look at us! Also yes she is hot but say that again in front of me and I'll smack you." her Asari lover said who stood next to her.  
"Asari didn't attack and kill humans! Sorry. Obviously I don't want her!" The human said.

Shepard bit the inside of her cheek to keep quiet, so much she tasted blood. 'SHUT UP! KEEP MY CHILDREN OUT OF YOUR DAMN MOUTHS!' She screamed in her head.  
She kept her cool but how hard her son was squeezing her hand meant he heard everything they said, even the part about her being dead. It took every ounce of her self control to not go into full momma bear mode. They finally reached the school. It was small and notoriously known for being very inclusive. They walked up the front desk with a Asari sitting behind it.

"Hi there!" They greeted cheerfully. "Who do we have here?"

"David Vakarian. Its his first day." Garrus stated matter of factly. The Asari nodded and handed Shepard a data pad to sign. She did so quickly and handed it back.

"Alright, David. Ready to go?" The asari asked David, walking around the corner to meet them. Shepard kneeled down to Davids eye level.

"I know you're nervous but we'll be back to get you before you know it okay, baby?" She said and nuzzled her forehead against his.

"Have a good day and make some friends, alright?" Garrus said and rubbed the top of his head. David nodded but they could tell he was still nervous. The asari held her hand out which David took and they started to walking down the hall. David looked back at his parents they walked to the classroom. Garrus waved and Shepard smiled happily.

Shepard made it back to their home before completely letting her emotions out into the fabric of Garrus's shirt. They sat on the couch with her in his lap, rubbing her back as she sobbed into his shoulder and clutched her fingers into his chest.

"He's going to be fine, sweetie." He told her soothingly.  
"But David isn't a normal child! What if something happens?!" She cried. Garrus sighed.

"This is what I've been telling you. We can't protect him from everything. He needs to be around other kids to learn and grow. I know he's your baby but don't forget you still have two actual babies right here." He said and gestured to the twins in their play pen. Shepard wiped her eyes.

"You're right. As usual." She said and got up, walking to them and putting each one the floor before sitting down with them. Shepard lifted Ashley up over her head, making the child laugh loudly and happily. Garrus joined them, picking up Lunara into his arms. The baby grabbed one of his mandibles and gripped it a little too hard. "Please don't grab daddies face, I have more pointy bits than you." He said as he removed her tiny hand. Luna laughed and kicked her feet.

Shepard put her daughter down and stood up to fix them lunch, while her husband and infant daughters. Before they knew it, it was almost time to pick up David from school. Shepard was surprised, however, when she got a call on her omnitool. She was even more surprised when she discovered it was her sons school calling. They had about an hour till they needed to get him.

"Is everything alright?" She asked in concern. There seemed to be a lot of noise and shouting in the background, making Garrus look up in concern. There was a long pause until the teacher finally answered but she was out of breath.  
"Mrs. Vakarian? Sorry to bother you but can you come early? Theres been an... Incident." The woman replied.  
"Incident? What kind of incident?!" Garrus demanded.  
"David is fine just... Just come as quickly as you can, please?" And then she hung up. "You go. I'll stay with the girls." Garrus said. Shepard agreed before rushing for the car keys.

She quickly got to the school and couldn't believe what they saw. All the students were gathered in a large circle in the middle of the room around the female, human teacher and the Asari from the front desk. The human was pulling David away by the waist while the asari was pulling another young turian child in the opposite direction. David was kicking his legs and throwing his arms around wildly.  
"What in the the-? David! What is going on?!" Shepard asked and rushed to her son. She got him out of the circle and quickly checked to make sure he wasn't hurt. "What happened?!" Shepard demanded towards the teacher, who recoiled. "We- We're not sure! The class was having playtime. I was helping another student when I suddenly heard them yelling. Before I could get over to that side of the room, David jumped the other boy! But he won't tell me why!" Now Shepard was confused. This was so unlike him. He was normally so quiet and kept to himself. "I'm sorry about all this. I'll figure it out and let you know. Thank you for calling me." Shepard said and picked her son up before leaving.

After they were strapped in and on the way home. "Alright..." She began. "Wanna tell me what happened? Because I'm confused... This is definitely not the David I know..." David looked down and fiddled with his fingers nervously. There a long pause before he finally answered.

"I was playing by myself when this other turian boy came up to me and asked why I have so many fingers. I told him my momma has five fingers. He said that was weird. I asked him why. He said real turians only have three on each hand. I said I couldn't help it if I have extra fingers. Then he said my momma was weird too. Thats when I told him to go away. He said only real turins can tell him what to do and that half turians don't count. Thats when I tackled him and started kicking him. And punching him. Then the teacher came over. Then he started kicking and punching me too. Miss Nyx came in then because she heard the yelling. Suddenly there was crowd around us and thats when Miss Astrid called you."

Shepard had a sudden flashback of a story her mother told not long after she and Garrus were married of a very similiar situation. 'Shit.' she thought to herself.  
She sighed heavily. "Alright. We'll decide on a punishment when we get home and I talk to daddy about it. Till then, you're going to bed early, alright?" She said. David nodded slowly in understanding.

They made it home and David did as he was told and went to his room. "And no reading!" Shepard called. "Well?" Garrus asked. Shepard groaned and sat down. "Well its finally happened..." She said. Garrus moved his mandibles in confusion. "He's finally taking after me..." She finished.

Garrus laughed and said, "Oh crap." She told him everything. "Can't saying I'm not proud of him!"

Shepard laughed too. "Me too! Little asshole deserved it! But we need to think of a good punishment." They thought for a moment.

"One week. No books." Garrus stated.

"That seems a little harsh. How about 3 days? And he has to apologize to the teachers." Shepard suggested.

Garrus shrugged. "Sounds good to me. Want to go deliver the news?" He asked.

Shepard nodded and they both got up and walked to their sons room. They found him sitting on his bed, hugging his pillow.

"Alright son, here's the deal. You get three days with no books. And you have to apologize to both of your teachers. All right?" Garrus told him. David tightened his mandibles to his face and nodded sadly. Shepard sat down next to him.

"I know it seems unfair but your actions have consequences. Violence isn't the answer. Next time tell an adult, alright?" She said softly and rubbed her hand against his cheek. Now lay down and take a nap." She tucked him in and they left his room, closing the door as they left.

Shepard sighed as they down the stairs together. "Hey..." Garrus said before grabbing his wifes hand. "I can tell you're upset."

"Of course I am! Inclusive my ass! I'm going to call that school and give them a piece of my mind!" She said and then stormed towards the kitchen.

"Calm down! It's not the teachers fault dear! I agree you should call them and let them know what happened. But be calm about it, okay?"

"Nnnggghhhh! Fine!" Shepard replied in irritation. She took a deep breath before calling the school.

It only took a couple of rings for the principle to answer. He was a human male in his mid-forties. "Mrs. Vakarian! I'm glad to hear from you! Is there any updates?" The man asked.

"Yes, actually. It turns out another turian boy was picking on him and drove him to it. Of course we punished him but considering how inclusive your school is supposed to be, I was hoping something like this wouldn't happen." Shepard stated, putting on her best commander voice.

The principle was quiet for a moment before speaking again. "I'm so sorry to hear that! We will take measures to prevent this in the future! I promise this won't happen again, ma'am!"

"Good. Thank you. Have a good day." With that she ended the call.

Garrus put his arms around her. "That's my girl." He whispered while she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?" She said and laid her head against his chest.

Garrus chuckled. "Why don't you show me?" He said coyly. With that she smirked and led him upstairs and clothes the door behind them.


End file.
